Holy Crap
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Naruto faisait sa vie lorsqu'un pépin lui arriva... Et un pépin de taille ! Qu'on pourrait classer dans la catégorie : Merde Noir ! Une vieille rancune réveillée, des conditions de vie métamorphosées... S'il avait su il n'aurait jamais fais ce pari il y a des années ! Alternate Universe Warning ! Kidnapping, Violence physique et psychologique, HXH mais pas de Viol.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 1**

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs de son agence en direction du bureau de Sakura d'un pas pressé. Sa supérieur avait besoin d'un article qu'il avait enfin finit pour le journal. Il avait bien crut qu'il n'en finirait jamais d'ailleurs ! Ce sujet était d'un brabant ! Le sport olympique ne l'avait jamais passionné. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait choisir lui même les sujets. Il faisait du meilleur travail s'il était réellement interéssé mais on ne peut pas tout avoir comme on dit ! Au tournant du couloir il percutta un homme en costume noir.

\- Excusez ma maladresse Monsieur ! S'empressa t'il de dire avec un grand sourire gêné .

\- Ce n'est p ...

Naruto haussa un sourcil perplexe. L'homme le regardait fixement , comme ayant vue un fantôme . Il le dévisageait depuis maintenant plusieurs secondes, semblait le sonder à un tel point que Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise .

\- Monsieur ? Tout vas bien ? Demanda t-il avec une voix mi-inquiète mi-concernée .

\- Hm oui , ne vous en faîte pas Monsieur Uzumaki .

Naruto fut réellement surpris que ce gars qui semblait sortir du bureau de son patron connaisse son nom . C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt réputé comme journaliste mais ça n'allait pas jusqu'à toucher les hautes sphères non plus ! L'homme le contourna lentement , sans le lâcher des yeux ... C'était digne de l'attitude des plus grand psychopathes ça , pensa Naruto avant de reprendre son chemin sans tenir compte du frisson d'effroi parcourant sa colonne vertébrale . Il arriva enfin au bureau de Sakura , c'est fou comme c'était immense ici .

\- Salut Sakura , j'ai ton dossier .

\- Enfin ! S'exclama la jeune femme toujours aussi fougueuse dans sa façon d'être . Je savais que ce cas ne ta passionnerais pas mais à ce point là !

\- Désolé j'avoue que j'ai un peu pris mon temps . S'excusa Naruto en se grattant la nuque .

\- Bon le principale est que t'es dans les temps . Sakura récupéra le dossier et le feuilleta rapidement avec un air satisfait .

\- Dit tu sais avec qui le patron avait rendez-vous ce matin ? Demanda Naruto impulsivement .

\- Oui, c'était le responsable de la compagnie Enzécho. Monsieur Uchiwa. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh non pour savoir. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et il a pas l'air commode lui.

\- C'est une grosse pointure celui-là, aucun d'entre eux n'est commode si tu veux mon avis. Grimaça Sakura.

\- C'est pas faux , bon j'y retourne j'ai du taf moi ! Nargua Naruto avant de faire volte face et de sortir du bureau de Sakura .

\- Tu crois que j'en ai pas moi ! Entendis-t-il dans le couloir, ce qui lui tira un sourire .

* * *

12 heures plus tard ...

* * *

Naruto appuya sur le bouton de la clef de sa voiture qui couina en s'ouvrant. Il conduisit jusque chez lui en écoutant de la musique entraînante qui l'obligeait à chanter à tue tête tellement les paroles étaient prenantes. Si un flic le voyait il donnerait pas chère de sa peaux vue comme il était plus concentré sur les paroles que sur la route. Il s'arrêta devant son immeuble et pesta contre le connard qui lui avait encore piquer sa place. Il entreprit de faire, refaire et reprendre un putain de créneau tout en râlant sur l'enfoiré l'obligeant à lui faire faire la seule chose en voiture pour laquelle il était une vraie bille. C'est les nerfs à moitiés en boule qu'il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble en sortant la clef de ce dernier. Mais il ne parvint pas à ne serait-ce qu'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure... Il l'examinait, constatait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de clef lorsqu'il entendit une voix à l'interphone. Une voix paniquée.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Uzumaki mais vous ne pouvez plus accéder à votre appartement.

Naruto fit les gros yeux à l'interphone.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère ?! Éructa-t-il, abasourdit par la situation.

\- Non je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Uzumaki . Reprit la voix, semblant sincère.

\- Oui ça j'avais compris mais pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto hargneusement , commençant sérieusement à perdre son calme.

\- Ordre de la direction, se contenta de répondre l'homme.

\- C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu ! Hurla d'un coup le blond, à bout de nerfs.

Il venait de se taper une semaine de merde sur un sujet dénué d'intérêt pour le journal avec une bande d'abrutis ne sachant même pas combien de doigts ils avait. Il s'était casser la tête à rédiger un article ennuyeux à mourir pour des lecteurs qui ne lirait certainement même pas le titre tellement c'était pourri . Il y avait encore eut son connard de voisin qui avait chouré sa place, il avait faillit mordre le volant de rage et de frustration face à son incapacité à faire un putain de créneau enfantin... Et on lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui et mettre les pieds en éventail à cause d'une paire de crétin de la direction ? C'était une putain de maxi blague !

\- Expliquez-vous bordel ! S'énerva d'un coup Naruto. Il n'était plus de bonne humeur, c'était clair, net et officiel .

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais ...

\- Je le sait que vous être désolé bordel de merde je veux des explications tout de suite !

\- Je ... je ne ... Je ne suis ... Je suis désolé . Termina l'homme en raccrochant l'interphone, laissant Naruto fulminer à l'extérieur.

C'était quoi que ce bordel ! Il était à deux doigts de foutre un coup de poings dans l'interphone lorsqu'un raffut se fit entendre à côté de lui . Il se retourna pour écarquiller les yeux d'autant plus encore si c'était possible . La terre entière se foutait de sa gueule s'était pas possible ! Des putains de flics étaient entrain d'embarquer sa voiture pour la fourrière à l'aide d'un de leur saloperie de camion ! Immédiatement il se précipita vers les importuns en uniforme de l'ordre.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce que vous foutez avec ma voiture ! S'exclama t'il .

\- Restez courtois Monsieur, répondit le flic le plus normalement du monde, nous emmenons votre voiture à la fourrière .

\- Ça j'avais bien compris connard mais pourquoi ? Explosa Naruto qui commençait à péter un fusible.

\- Je vous ais dit de restez courtois ou je vous enferme pour offense à agent Monsieur ! Avertit le policier tout en remplissant calmement des papiers administratifs .

\- Mais pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Hurla plus que ne demanda le blond .

\- Votre voiture était mal garé . Répondit le flic clairement pas concerné par la situation alors qu'il relevait la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture du blond .

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! J'ai mis trois quart d'heure pour la garer correctement , elle était parfaitement parallèle ou trottoir à exactement cinq centimètres abruti ! Naruto tapa du pied en faisant des grands geste vers son seul témoin , le trottoir ... Qui ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir témoigner en sa faveur .

\- Ne m'obliger pas à vous arrêter Monsieur. Fit d'une voix implacable le flic alors qu'il fixait d'un regard glacial le blond .

Naruto fulmina de l'intérieur. C'était une putain de blague ? Une jeu télévisé ? Une caméra cachée ? Putain quant est ce qu'on lui dirait qu'on c'était bien payer sa gueule ?! Et en plus il avait pas le droit de l'ouvrir malgré cette injustice pure et simple à cause d'un stupide uniforme qu'un putain de connard de frustré portait ? De toute façon il n'avait nul part ou pioncer ce soir.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré je vais te faire bouffer ce putain de trottoir histoire qu'il te raconte à quel point ma voiture était putain de bien garé ! Jura allègrement Naruto en choppant carrément le flic par le col.

Il le repoussa violemment contre sa voiture qui mit son alarme en route , comme si elle se plaignait également de l'injustice .

\- J'ai mieux ! Reprit le blond hors de lui , ne notant pas le second flic qui sortait de la voiture de police. C'est ma bagnole qui vas te rouler dessus tellement de fois que tu ne doutera pas de sa bonne foi enculé ! Rugit t'il avant qu'une matraque ne s'abatte sur son dos, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui même et recula expressément pour se préserver de la pluie de coups qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Un coup dans le ventre le cueillit effectivement , l'envoyant dinguer contre le mur derrière lui . L'un des flics le retourna contre ce dernier et s'empara de ses bras pour les mettre derrière son dos avec brutalité. Naruto gémit de douleur et serra les dents en jurant entre. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens !

\- Espèce d'enfoirés je vous manquerais pas ! Hurla Naruto en jouant des épaules pour donner le plus de difficultés possible aux deux flics .

Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de le menotter fermement . Ils le saisirent ensuite fortement aux bras pour le traîner vers la voiture de flics où un homme en costume noir était adossé de façon nonchalante . Naruto écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le gars de ce matin . Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là lui ?

\- Je l'emmène avec moi . Fit le gars avec une voix sévère sans appel.

Les deux flics hochèrent de la tête simultanément alors que le blond les regardaient à s'en faire sortir les globes des orbites . What The Fuck ?! Naruto se mit immédiatement à se débattra comme un diable tout le long du court trajet vers une voiture ... Noire ... Aux vitres teintés ... Evidemment ...

\- Putain l'un d'entre vous vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! Hurla le blond alors que l'homme en costume , Uchiwa , ouvrait la porte arrière de la voiture de mafieux .

Naruto aurait cru qu'on l'aurait balancé comme un sac à patates à l'arrière mais une main vint saisir son menton pour le forcer à regarder son kidnappeur à la place . Cet enfoiré semblait très satisfait de l'avoir à sa merci , ses yeux d'un noir sans fond le sondait comme il l'avait fait plutôt dans la journée . Dire que ça journée avait été des plus banales ! Qui aurait crut qu'elle finirait comme ça...

\- Ne t'en fait pas , je te dirais tout en détaille . Promis Uchiwa avant qu'il ne se détourne pour faire le tour de la voiture , immédiatement le blond fut effectivement balancé à l'arrière par les deux fliques .

Avant même que le blond n'ais eut le temps de se redresser convenablement , les menottes le ralentissant considérablement , la voiture s'était élancée et roulait déjà à toute vitesse . Naruto fut surpris de voir l'enflure conduire .

\- Une majesté comme la tienne n'as pas de chauffeur ? Problème d'argent ? C'est pour ça que vous kidnapper des gens ? Pour les rançons ?

\- J'aime conduire .

Naruto ne sut quoi dire . C'était sa seule réponse ? Il aimait conduire ?!

\- Y'en a marre qu'on se paye ma tronche . Grogna le blond avant qu'il ne pousse violemment avec son pied le levier de vitesse , faisant grincer le moteur. On aurait presque dit que la voiture hurlait de douleur , après tout c'était pas recommendé de passer en troisième alors qu'on roulait aussi vite .

\- Espèce de petit con !

Tient , y avait pas qu'elle qui hurlait se rendit compte Naruto alors que l'Uchiwa tirait le frein à main pour faire brutalement arrêter sa voiture . Le blond valdingua dans l'habitacle , sa tête heurtant un montant de porte douloureusement . Il geint lorsqu'il sentit un poids, et pas des plus léger, enfoncer son bassin dans le siège très inconfortable vue la position actuelle du blond. Une main pâle pris une poignée de ses cheveux blonds, obligeant le proprio à forcer sur son cou pour palier un minimum à la douleur. Il plongea ses yeux bleu océan dans ceux noir furieux de son kidnappeur qui semblait de mauvais poil se dit-il avec contentement .

\- T'as intérêt de te tenir tranquille maintenant ou je te jure que je te le ferais payer ! Menaça l'Uchiwa d'une voix polaire .

\- On se paye pas Naruto Uzumaki comme on paye un bolide lorsqu'on veut palier à sa petite taille connard ! Nargua Naruto .

Il aurait bien rigolé à gorge déployée à son sarcasme bancal mais c'était sans compter sur le sourire en coin amusé et calculateur de l'autre enfoiré qui lui fit froid dans le dos . Naruto avala difficilement sa salive alors que l'homme d'affaire le redressait sans aucune douceur et le plaquait contre le cuire du siège. Naruto aurait certainement fait une remarque sur la position de l'autre homme à califourchon sur lui si ce dernier n'était pas entrain de lui mettre la ceinture de sécurité...

\- Oh ! C'est tellement gentleman de ta part d'assurer ma sécurité pendant mon kidnapping ! Cracha t'il encore avec véhémence.

C'était actuellement le seul moyen qu'il détenait contre cet enfoiré pour le moment , le sarcasme ... Mais il comptait bien en user et en abuser , le rendre dingue bien avant que lui ne le fasse même s'il devait être petit et mesquin pour cela .

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer sévèrement avant de porter la main au montant du siège , il agrippa la ceinture et la remonta brutalement , serrant le plus possible la ceinture de sécurité autour du corps de Naruto qui grimaça . Le blond entendit un son d'enclenchement et juste après l'Uchiwa se recula et regarda l'Uzumaki saucissonné à son siège par la ceinture et les mains douloureusement liées dans le dos. Naruto tenta de se débattre mais la ceinture ne se desserrait pas ! Elle appuyait douloureusement sur sa clavicule , qui dans son combat pour la liberté , était déjà rouge vif et douloureuse à cause des frottements . Une main se posant à côté de son visage fit se reconcentrer Naruto sur l'homme encore à califourchon sur lui . Naruto fut sidéré quelques secondes par la prestance éloquante toujours aussi présente chez ce dernier malgré cette position ambiguë.

\- Bien , maintenant que je vois que tu vas restez tranquille on vas pouvoir y aller . N'est ce pas Naruto ?

Le blond sentit un pic de stress s'insinuer dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'un pic de rage . Cet enfoiré semblait tout savoir de lui alors que lui ne connaissait que son putain de nom de famille ! C'était officiel , il haïssait ce mec . Naruto ne répondit rien alors l'homme d'affaire s'en retourna vers le siège du conducteur et repris la route . Tout le long du trajet Naruto élabora des tonnes de plans tous plus dingues les uns que les autres et tous aussi foireux vue leur chance de réussite frôlant les -20 % . Naruto commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter , toutes blagues mesquines ou brandilocantes ne parviendrait pas à le calmer. Il était attaché , impuissant dans la voiture d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait ni en noir ni en blanc et qui était entrain de le conduire il ne savait où pour faire il ne savait quoi... Et pour combler le tout , l'inconnu semblait tout savoir de lui... Il avait certes déjà été dans la merde , d'où son sang froid , mais jamais il n'avait été dans une merde pareil !

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

C'est une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire... Je ne sais même plus quant tient ! ... Tellement que ça fait longtemps qu'elle traîne dans mes dossiers. En tout cas on y compte facilement en année... Oui facile ^^ Alors il est possible que le style soit légèrement différent de ce que je fais maintenant... Je pense lol En tout cas Bonne Lecture !

 **Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 2**

Naruto s'attendait à pouvoir en faire voir de toute les couleurs à l'Uchiwa une fois qu'il aurait à le traîné de la rue jusqu'à chez lui . Mais c'était sans compter sur la résidence comprenant une allée bordée d'un jardin immense donnant sur le garage et surtout sur les quatre gros bras qui attendaient le blond se sentant soudainement Oh combien gringalet ! Il savait se défendre et même se battre mais fallait quant même que le combat soit un minimum équitable . C'était déloyale ! Il resta donc plus ou moins docile jusqu'à ce qu'on le traîne jusque dans , semblait-il , une chambre à couché ...

Naruto était à deux doigts de pleurer , il aurait carrément préféré la salle de torture à la chambre à couché ! Il s'apprêtait à protester avec virulence lorsque la voix grave de l'homme s'éleva , donnant des frissons d'anticipations au blond . Qu'est ce qu'il comptait lui faire maintenant ?

\- Je suppose que tu as l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir manger alors couche toi et dort . Tu en aura besoin . Fit l'homme alors qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard Naruto

Le blond avait encore les mains attachés dans le dos , et encore ses vêtements ... Tient y a pas mal donne là ? Plaisanta intérieurement Naruto dans le but de se déstresser lorsqu'une main rustre le repoussa brutalement . Naruto s'échoua sur le matelas et geignit à la douleur crée par la position très inconfortable de ses bras.

\- Je ne t'enlèverais pas les menottes pour cette nuit . Tu serais capable de m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil .

\- Parce qu'il y aura d'autres nuits ? Demanda Naruto incrédule .

\- Évidement . Répondit l'homme sur le ton de l'évidence .

\- Oui c'est vraie que c'est plutôt courant de kidnapper quelqu'un juste pour le plaisirs de pioncer avec . Fit sarcastiquement Naruto .

\- Qui te dit que je veux juste pioncer avec toi ?

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive . Là tout de suite c'était moins drôle . Mais après réflexion elle n'a jamais été drôle cette histoire !

L'homme repartit de la chambre en laissant la porte légèrement entre-ouverte . Il ne la fermait pas , soit c'était une façon de dire : « rejoint moi et tu ne le regretteras pas » soit c'était une tactique de truant pour faire développer chez la victime le syndrome de stockholme ! Naruto joua de ses poignets dans l'espoir de faire passer ses mains dans les menottes mais en vain... Ça coûtait rien d'essayer comme on dit... Il réussirait juste à s'arracher la peaux et de la plus douce des façons qu'il soit ! Il observa les alentours aussi calmement que son sang froid le lui permettait autrement dit le cœur battant la chamade mais l'esprit clair... Naruto s'était toujours connu avec la tête froide en toute situation, sa bonne humeur naturelle le faisant relativiser sur toute situation... Mais en l'occurrence, il se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement de l'insouciance pure et dure !

L'homme était friqué , une grosse pointure , il avait mit tout le monde dans sa poche en sortant un gros billet . Pas étonnant qu'il soit à la rue et sans bagnole aussi soudainement ... Peut être même sans job pensa t'il quelques peu dépité . Il adorait son boulot putain ! Cet enfoiré était entrain de tout lui prendre . S'il croyait qu'il irait au paradis il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! Et même si c'était le cas , Naruto se fit un devoir de l'entraîner avec lui en enfer . On se tape pas Naruto Uzumaki impunément . Il frissonna à l'image de lui entrain d'être ...

\- Brrr ... Fit-il en commençant à marché dans la grande chambre .

Il observa les draps blanc , la couverture duveteuse , confortable et noir avant de se diriger vers la porte entre ouverte. Il zieuta à l'extérieur de la chambre et tenta de repérer la configuration de la maison . La chambre donnait sur un salon immense d'où des sons de télévisions s'en réchappaient . Ces derniers s'éteignirent et la seconde d'après la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur l'homme , torse nu ...

\- Tient ? On dirait qu'on vas passer aux choses sérieuses ! Naruto eut envie de se frapper.

Sakura disait qu'il fallait qu'il réfléchisse davantage avant de parler et c'était le putain de cas !

\- J'aimerais bien . Fit l'homme en portant une main à la joue du blond qui se raidit instantanément . Mais tu n'es pas prêt .

Naruto encaissa un frisson d'effroi encore plus intense que le précédent . Alors il comptait vraiment ... C'était pas une blague ? Pourquoi avait-il ne serai-ce qu'espéré que ce soit une blague ? Bien sûr que non que ce n'était pas une blague ! Cet enculé était le dernier des connards à faire des blagues !

L'homme le repoussa dans la chambre et entra pour refermer derrière lui ... À clefs ... Naruto se recula prudemment jusqu'à sentir le matelas contre l'arrière de ses cuisses . Tout de suite il se fit un scénar : l'homme le pousse , se met à califourchon sur lui et le viole ! Non trop direct , cet enflure semblait plus malicieux , manipulateur , calculateur ... Un putain de sociopathe quoi ! Naruto sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main agrippa soudainement sa hanche , le sortant de ses pensées erratiques. Bordel de merde , il croyait qu'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt !

\- J'ai faillit oublié ça . Fit l'homme en sortant de la poche de son jean son portable .

Naruto le regarda l'ouvrir , retirer la carte SIM et la batterie avant de jeter le reste dans la poubelle .

\- Mais qu'est ce que ... Commença Naruto avant de voir l'homme se diriger dans une autre pièce connectée à la chambre.

Puis il entendit le bruit d'une chasse d'eau . Immédiatement il se précipita et vit cet enfoiré entrain d'appuyer sur le bouton de la chasse en ayant ni sa puce ni sa batterie en main .

\- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Vociféra t'il hors de lui .

\- Tu n'en aura plus besoin . Naruto allait sortir de ses gonds, qu'importe la manière , mais fut coupé par ce ton sévère et ce regard si ferme et déterminé braqué soudainement sur lui.

Le blond recula instinctivement d'un pas . Tout ça ne lui disait vraiment , réellement rien qui vaille . Déjà il était sûr que l'homme n'en voulait pas à sa vie ... Mais peut être qu'il devrait trouver ça plus inquiétant encore finalement...

L'homme passa devant lui sans un regard , se dirigea vers son lit , retira son jean , changea de boxer sans se soucier du blond qui avait détourner les yeux par réflexe. Il ne le redirigea vers son kidnappeur que lorsqu'il entendit le bruissement des draps se frottants entre eux . L'homme était dans son lit , les couvertures jusqu'à la taille , adossé à la tête de lit et allumait l'écran plat face à lui avec la télécommande qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Naruto ne sut quoi faire devant ce milliardaire psychopathe à son aise tandis que lui se rongeait les sang , l'estomac effectivement noué et les mains toujours attachées dans son dos . Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là ... À attendre il ne savait quoi ...

\- Viens t'allonger , tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit . Fit l'homme d'une voix neutre sans lâcher des yeux le film qu'il regardait .

\- Je suis bien ici moi je trouve . Répondit tout penaud Naruto, ne désirant réellement pas rejoindre le mec vue son impuissance à pouvoir présentement se défendre .

\- Viens t'allonger Naruto , Maintenant . Ordonna l'homme d'une voix sans appel, n'autorisant aucune sorte de refus d'une quelconque nature.

Naruto déglutit difficilement alors qu'il entreprenait un premier pas . Si seulement il avait les mains libres , il pourrait se défendre , lui montrer de quel bois se chauffe un Uzumaki ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment alors il se dirigea docilement vers le lit et tout aussi docilement s'y allongea au ralentit , par dessus les couettes . Aussitôt il entendit l'homme souffler d'exaspération .

\- Tu sais , si je m'écoutais je te forcerais à retirer ton jean et j'arracherais ton haut... Naruto enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller espérant ne pas entendre la suite . Mais je ne vais faire que ça . Termina l'homme en tirant brusquement la couverture bloqué sous le poids du blond .

Naruto sursauta et se mit aussitôt face à l'homme par simple réflexe . L'homme se contenta de reposer la couverture sur le corps crispé du blond , en faisant fit de sa réaction puis se reconcentra sur son film .

Naruto se mit à l'observer , son adrénaline ne lui permettant de se détendre . L'homme restait stoïque depuis plusieurs minutes , comme s'il ne portait pas du tout d'intérêt à ce qu'il regardait . Il restait là sans grande réaction quelque soit l'évènement se produisant dans le film . Il n'avait aucune ne serait ce que petite réaction . Même ses yeux n'exprimaient rien en ce moment , il donnait l'impression de regarder le vide . Son visage semblait figé dans le temps...

Naruto savait que lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un regard plus sévère à certain moment d'un film , des fois plus guilleret ou triste mais lui rien de rien . Il restait stoïquement ... Stoïque . Ses yeux noirs avait pourtant exprimé de la colère , de la sévèrité avec lui ... Dans la salle de bain juste après que cet enfoiré ait balancé sa puce dans les chiottes . Naruto se renfrogna au souvenir et continua d'observer son ennemi . Il remarqua qu'il avait des cheveux plutôt long encadrant son visage à la peaux porcelaine. Naruto pouvait dire que ça peaux était très pâle même dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Son torse était plutôt musculeux et possédait ce même teint presque maladif...

Il remonta son regard vers le visage de l'homme et eut un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait lui aussi . Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre à cent à l'heure . Ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait était tellement oppressant , effrayant ... Il était dans le lit d'un inconnu , à même pas quelques centimètres de l'homme qui l'avait kidnapper et qui ne lui voulait visiblement pas que du bien . Il avait l'impression de n'être à la fois qu'une vermine à écrasé et un animal de compagnie mal dresser que l'on doit surveiller à chaque instants .

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demanda l'homme d'un voix grave .

Naruto eut envie de vomir et due retenir son estomac de faire des loopings . Il ne répondit rien et se donna un air offensé puis révolté avant de rouler sur ses bras douloureux et de se mettre dos au pervers . Le blond entendit l'homme se redresser dans son lit puis plus rien de notable ne se produisit .

Naruto gardait les yeux obstinément grand ouvert sur la baie vitré donnant sur la ville assombrit par la nuit mais d'où persistait les éclairages publique et les lumières dans les maisons des autres habitants . Ces autres habitants qui vivaient sûrement leur soir comme tous les autres soirs de l'année . Naruto se mit alors à penser à toutes les personnes qui , lorsqu'il avait une vie bien tranquille et son job dans le journal , était séquestré , maltraité , rendu malheureuse et terrifié par ce genre de personne avec laquelle il était coincé actuellement... Qu'il avait été insouciant, se sentant tellement peu concerné . Ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'aux autres après tout , mais il semblait avoir oublié qu'il était juste comme les autres . Il se lamenta sur le fait que ce genre de truc dingue lui arrive justement lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à être comme les autres... La vie est parfois tellement cruelle...

Naruto était bien incapable de fermer l'œil . Il réfléchissait trop intensément et tous ses sens restaient aux aguets , quelque soit sa volonté . Ils le maintenaient éveillé et il savait qu'il allait resté éveillé toute la nuit . Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennemi due à son caractère pet sec et à sa jeunesse difficile mais il ne pensait pas que l'un d'entre eux irait jusqu'à le garder captif ! Tous voulais lui foutre un coup de poing dans la tronche mais certainement pas lui foutre ... Il préférais ne pas finir sa pensée se dit-il lorsque soudain plus aucun son ne fut perceptible . L'homme venait d'éteindre la télé et s'allongeait dans le lit.

Naruto serra les dents lorsque la boule de stress logée dans son estomac grossit encore tandis que son cœur jouait du tambour . Mais l'homme sembla rester de son côté , rien de suspect ne semblait le toucher à son plus grand soulagement . Il constata avec énervement qu'il ne parvenait pas aussi bien que ça à garder son calme .

Il avait certes connu des galères mais pas de ce genre après tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était sensé faire ! Heureusement qu'il parvenait malgré tout à garder son esprit claire parce que s'il s'écoutait il serrait déjà entrain de gueuler , frapper , se faire frapper , se faire assommer et se faire abusé ...

Un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre derrière lui puis le matelas bougea légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'un bras pâle et musculeux enlace fermement sa taille . Le souffle de Naruto se coupa et se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il gardais les yeux grand ouvert dans le noir ... Attendant la suite des événements avec une anxiété croissante ...

\- Essaie de dormir Naruto . Murmura l'homme .

Ce ne fut pas les mots qui choquèrent le plus le blond mais le souffle chaud qu'il avait perçu dans sa nuque en moment de leur formulation . L'homme était près , très proche de lui . Et maintenant qu'il le savait il sentait l'air de chacune de ses expirations heurter sa nuque qui s'était crispée sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il sentait la chaleur de se bras intrus irradier l'épiderme de son ventre contracté . Naruto avait des doigts fermés et les poings serrés, ses jambes étaient pliées et ramenées le plus possible vers son torse alors que tout son corps était tendu . Tellement tendu qu'il avait du mal à respirer convenablement . Son dos ne tarderait pas à lui faire mal , ses yeux resteront grands ouverts et ses pensées tourneront à cent à l'heure tout le reste de la nuit . Il le savait , il ne dormira pas .

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 3**

Naruto observait d'un œil critique son ravisseur s'habiller . Il ne l'avais pas lâché de la nuit , resserrant de temps à autre son étreinte autour de sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire la malle ou de pioncer par la même occasion . Il avait décidé , bien malgré son caractère pet sec , et son désire de lui encastrer la tête dans un mur , qu'il attendrait la meilleure occasion pour se faire la belle de cette maison de dingue .

Soudain l'homme se trouva devant lui et pris son visage en coupe d'une main pour le détailler minutieusement .

\- Tu n'as pas dormit je présume . Demanda calmement l'homme .

\- Nn non... Je n'ai pas réussit ... Répondit avec hésitation Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Le fait que l'homme semble prendre autant soin de lui le laissait réellement très perplexe . Il pensait se recevoir des coups dans la tronche pour X ou Y raison mais c'était loin d'être le cas et s'en était d'autant plus flippant... Ce mec était calculateur , il espérait peut être qu'il finisse par être touché par sa gentillesse et qu'il accepte sa nouvelle condition d'existence ... Le regard du blond se durcit à cette pensée . S'il croyait qu'il était être aussi influençable, ce psychopathe allait déchanter !

\- J'espère que tu réussiras à dormir dans les prochains jours. Souffla l'homme en relâchant son menton.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Naruto avec un ton sec, sur la défensive.

\- Peut être parce que le sommeil est quelque chose de vital ? Fit l'homme d'un sarcasme presque amicale en se retournant.

\- Non , pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ? Demanda de but en blanc le blond n'ayant pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot .

\- Parce que je prend soin de ce qui m'appartient. Fit l'Uchiwa en arrangeant sa chemise.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet ! S'offusqua dans l'instant Naruto qui se leva brutalement.

\- Je sais , tu n'es pas un objet . Fit l'homme de la façon la plus sereine et la plus calme qu'il soit, ne daignant même pas regarder son captif. Mais tu m'appartient tout de même . Finit-il sous le regard mi-ahurit , mi-flipper du blond .

Il allait commencer à vociférer des insanités mais l'homme se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mettant fin à ses réprobations virulentes ... Du moins l'espérait-il puisque cela n'empêcha pas Naruto de le suivre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux enlever des gens dans la rue pour faire jou-jou avec ? Mes amis vont se rendre compte de mon absence ! Ça ne vas pas ce passer ...

Naruto n'eut le temps de finir qu'il confrontait un regard meurtrier de la part de l'homme qui s'était brutalement retourné vers lui.

\- Que ce soit bien clair Naruto . Fit-il d'une voix glacial, ses traits secs encore plus dure. Personne ne te cherche , car personne n'est assez fou pour se mesurer à moi . C'est moi qui ai fais en sorte que tu n'ais plus d'appartement ni de voiture ni rien du tout et ça à été un jeu d'enfant, croit moi . Tu es tout seul avec moi et chez moi !

Naruto se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et ferma fortement les yeux . Tout allait de travers ... Vraiment tout ... Ce connard lui prenait réellement tout ... Mais pourquoi ? La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Naruto vit l'homme en sortir sans un regard en arrière. Il resta quelques secondes dans ses réflexions, la rage faisant trembler ses poings avant de décider d'emboîter le pas . Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour le moment ?

Il arriva sur le salon spacieux et lumineux grâce aux grandes baies vitrées. L'Uchiwa ne semblait pas craindre les paparazzis, les embuscades ou les représailles... Il semblait ne craindre rien ni personnes d'ailleurs se dit Naruto en subissant un frisson dans la nuque. Cela ne présageait rien de bon . Les fauteuils en cuir noir satinés était orientés vers un écran plasma encore plus immense que celui de la chambre à couché. Naruto tourna la tête vers un bar d'où provenait des sons d'ustensiles en métal s'entre choquant ensemble. L'homme était afféré de l'autre côté du bar, dos à lui. Naruto s'approcha lentement et avisa un couloir menant certainement dans une cuisine high-tech encore plus élaborée que la kitchenette derrière le bar. Il contourna une immense table en verre translucide impeccablement propre. Tout était clean et parfaitement rangé . Un vrai maniaque ce mec , certainement due à une psychose en conclut Naruto . Ce gars devait être bourré de tics de la sorte .

\- Si tu veux faire le tour du propriétaire te gêne pas . Fit l'homme le plus sérieusement du monde .

Ce sérieux et ce calme insolant voir provoquant foutu une fois de plus les nerfs déjà bien en boule de Naruto encore plus en boule .

\- Oh ! Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner pour habituer ton putain d'animal de compagnie à sa nouvelle maison ? Cracha le blond qui décidément ne pouvait se faire à se caractère de passif-agressif doublé d'une sociopathie .

L'homme se retourna et dévisagea quelques secondes le blond , semblant essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment d'une telle réaction .

\- Ne te dévalorise pas Naruto , tu n'es ni un animal de compagnie ni une putain .

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour riposter avec virulence mais ne trouva rien à dire ... Puis il se mit à sourire nerveusement avant de ricaner tout aussi nerveusement en se passant une main devant le visage. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple en faite si le gars avait réellement essayé de le « domestiquer » . Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui ni comment prendre ses réponses . C'était usant , flippant , dérangeant , angoissant , fatiguant , oppressant et la liste était encore longue ! Là il se mit à rire d'une façon maniaque. C'était une putain de blague qui avait putain de mal tournée rien de plus ! Alors quant est ce que le clap de fin retentirait et qu'on gueulerait : « COUPÉ C'EST DANS LA BOÎTE » bordel de merde ?

Un touché froid contre sa joue lui fit ravaler son rire. Il recula précipitamment, loin de ce contact venimeux . Il fixa l'homme qui l'observait également avec une certaine confusion dans le regard .

\- Putain ne me regarde pas comme ça espèce d'enfoiré ou je me ferais une joie de te crever les yeux dès que j'en aurait l'occasion est ce que tu m'as bien compris ?! Vociféra Naruto à fleur de peau, ses nerfs tendu serrés.

Ça faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il était captif et il commençait déjà à craquer . Il s'était tout de même connu plus résistant ! Il savait garder une volonté de fer dans les moments difficile et douloureux et garder espoir de s'en sortir . C'est comme ça qu'il s'en était à chaque fois sortie ... Mais ici ... Avec ce type ... Ce type qui avait des réactions à côté des plaques ... Qui le faisait tourné en bourrique ... Ça l'usait psychologiquement et gangrenait son calme.

\- Je sais de quoi tu es capable Naruto . Alors ne croit pas que je ferais l'erreur de te tourner le dos . Répondit l'homme sur le ton de l'avertissement .

Naruto serra la mâchoire , il ne savait rien sur le brun , rien du tout , que dalle , nada ! Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable , sans aucune accroche , aucun moyen de sortir la tête de l'eau . Il voulait se mettre à courir comme un dérater pour trouver une sortie à cette immense baraque mais le blond se reprit . C'était exactement comme ça que ce connard voulait qu'il se sente , perdu , vulnérable , désespéré afin qu'il soit totalement à sa merci . Peut être qu'il était plus faible psychologiquement qu'il ne l'aurait cru ... Mais dans ce cas il n'avait qu'à devenir plus fort et ne jamais abandonné comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant ...

Naruto inspira un grand coup , chassa le malaise qui habitait son ventre et ses épaules et se redressa convenablement . Cela sembla agréablement surprendre l'homme puisqu'il eut un vague sourire satisfait avant de se retourner vers la mini cuisine . Naruto s'assied sur un tabouret du bar avec une nonchalance aussi vrai que possible .

\- Tu me sers un verre ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin, se forçant à se détendre.

C'est ainsi qu'il pourrait trouver une solution, en étant calme et réfléchit.

\- Tu as vue l'heure ? Certainement pas . Refusa catégoriquement l'homme .

\- Écoute j'ai passé une nuit de merde à compter combien de voiture passait dans la rue et je pourrais même te dire à quelle heure elles sont passées à la seconde près . Sans compter que je suis retenue captif et toujours attaché . D'ailleurs elle commence à me faire un mal de chien ses menottes . Se risqua Naruto en plainte .

L'homme brun le regarda quelques secondes avant de reposer la brique de jus d'orange qu'il tenait. Naruto s'obligea à se détendre plus encore et laissa le brun le contourner . Il sentie deux mains froides lui saisir les mains et les tourner doucement et dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas réagir violemment au touché.

\- Je refuse toujours de te donner un verre , mais je vais retirer ces menottes . Entendit-il derrière lui puis un souffle chaud qui heurta sa peau lui donna des frissons de dégoût et d'effroi dans les épaules. Je suis sûr que tu ne ferra pas de bêtise , n'est ce pas Naruto ?

Le blond serra compulsivement les mâchoires et voyant que l'homme attendait une réponse... Il fit donc un non lent du chef .

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire , tu m'obéiras et tu ne ferra pas de bêtises ? Redemanda l'homme en serrant douloureusement sers poignets dans ses mains froides.

\- ...

Naruto aurait préféré se mordre la langue et mourir par exsanguination plutôt que de dire des choses pareils ! L'envie de donner un coup de boule dans le nez de l'autre devint soudainement Impériale. Oui il en crevait d'envie mais ses poignets furent relâcher par l'Uchiwa et la perspective de rester les mains attachées ne l'enchantait en aucun cas.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'avoir eut le temps de s'en rendre compte . Enfin je veux dire , s'embourba Naruto face au regard inquisiteur de l'homme , Oui ...

Naruto se mordit la lèvre , il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer les mains ... Que sa fierté lui pardonne !

\- Je ne ferais pas de bêtises ... Finit-il en baissant les yeux de hontes. Lui ? Soumis ? Putain de bordel de merde ...

\- Et ? Demanda l'homme intransigeant .

Naruto avait une envie folle de l'emplafonner , lui arracher la rate pour lui la faire bouffer mais soyons sérieux , tenta de se résonner le blond , c'est difficile de faire ça avec les mains attachés dans le dos ... Foi de Naruto, il lui ferait payer ce sale quart d'heure !

\- Je t'obéirais , murmura t'il croyant à peine l'avoir réellement dit .

Il fut très tenté de sauver un minimum sa dignité en exagérant sa soumission par des grands : « Oui mon seigneur , je t'obéirais au doigt et à l'œil » mais préféra s'abstenir, ne désirant pas avoir à faire une vrai allégeance plus courtoise , officielle et traumatisante encore .

L'homme sembla satisfait puisqu'il sortie une petite clef de sa poche . Naruto était sûr qu'il l'aurait gardé sur lui l'enfoiré . Il entendit l'homme s'affairer derrière lui puis un petit « clic » significatif suivit d'un autre résonnèrent dans le silence . Doucement les bracelets en acier furent dés-enroulés d'autour de ses poignets douloureux . Naruto ramena avec précaution ses mains devant lui et ne fut pas choqué de voir de larges marques violacés enlacer ses poignets . Ses enfoirés de flics lui avaient flingués ses articulations à serré de la sorte les bracelets de métal.

\- Tu leur à chouré la clef ? Demanda Naruto désireux de savoir comment avait fait l'homme .

\- Non . Je leur ais demandé . Répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde .

Naruto le fusilla du regard . Ce mec avait la main sur tout le monde . Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de qui il voulait . L'Uchiwa partie pour la chambre puis revint avec deux bandages et de l'arnica . Il posa le tout sur la table et tendit la main à l'intention de Naruto afin qu'il lui tende un de ses poignets blessés .

\- Merci , mec c'est très ... Touchant mais je peux m'occuper de moi moi même . Fit Naruto , son but étant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce mec qui voulait être plus si affinités ... Qui voulait être plus même sans affinités d'ailleurs .

\- J'insiste .Et ce n'est pas sujet à discutions . Fit l'homme une fois de plus d'une voix autoritaire .

Il pris délicatement mais fermement le bras de Naruto et y apposa la crème de son autre main . Naruto constata la douceur de ses gestes mêlés à une autorité certaine prenante. Ce gars avait comme ont dit , une main de fer dans un gant de velours... Le blond l'observa sans geindre lui mettre une bande et en faire de même avec son autre poignet . Une fois fait , l'homme alla reposer le matériel de premier secours dans la salle de bain de sa chambre pendant que Naruto se massait les poignets pensivement .

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda l'Uchiwa .

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête lentement . En réalité il crevait de faim vue que la veille il n'avait rien avalé ... Mais il ne lui aurait certainement pas dit ! Il n'était pas assez fou pour se montrer si vulnérable ! Il vit l'homme se diriger vers la kitchenette et commencer à préparer un petit déjeuné. Naruto observait tous ses faits et gestes d'un œil scrutateur et méfiant.

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 4**

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent dans un silence , oppressant pour l'un , plutôt confortable pour l'autre . Naruto essayait de faire profil digne même s'il crevait d'envie de se jeter sur la bouffe comme un affamé . Il remarqua un regard amusé sur lui et interrogea son ravisseur silencieusement .

\- Tu n'es pas obligés de faire tant de manière , je sais que tu ne manges pas toi . Tu bouffes ! Fit l'enculé en souriant discrètement .

\- T'as l'air de beaucoup me connaître ... Fit remarquer Naruto avec un ton légèrement méprisant .

\- Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que tu ne sembles te souvenir Naruto .

Le blond fronça les sourcils . Alors ils avaient un passé commun ? Mais rien de plus normal sinon ça n'expliquait pas sa présence ici .

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais à toi ? Demanda Naruto avec nonchalance , comme ennuyé par cette discussion qu'il aurait déjà eut des centaines de fois .

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot étant donné ta situation Naruto . Prévint l'homme avec un mécontentement non feint . Et ne crois pas que je vais te féliciter ta pénitence .

\- Ma pénitence ? Demanda Naruto avec incertitude.

Ce mec voulait le punir de ce qu'il avait fait par le passé ? Très bien mais il y avait bien d'autre moyen . Le blond parvint quelques secondes à peine à tenir le regard sombre de l'homme face à lui . Il savait vraiment être flippant lui . Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance et recommença à manger , une question ne cessant de le tarauder. Question qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser.

\- Et une fois ma ... Pénitence terminée , je pourrais partir ? Demanda-t-il .

\- Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici Naruto .

Les deux hommes se fixèrent , Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés et apeurés face au regard dure voir haineux de l 'homme qui l'avait enlevé . Non ... Il sortirait d'ici un jour ... Oui ... Il sortirait un jour d'ici ...

\- Du moins pas sans moi . Termina l'Uchiwa avant de boire une gorgée de café .

Naruto faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou , croyant limite que le gars savait aussi la moindre de ses pensées . Mais à la place il posa son couvert sur la table et se leva sans dire un mot .

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda l'homme .

\- Me suicider ... Murmura Naruto .

Son ravisseur arqua un sourcil. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse tout dans l'extrême se dit l'homme .

Naruto referma la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre du dingue et vit qu'elle ne comportait pas de verrou . Il l'avait fait exprès ? Surement . Si ça se trouve il l'avait fait juste après qu'il l'ai vue hier matin à l'agence du journal ... Ce sale psychopathe . Il avait eut besoin de la journée pour préparer l'arrivée de son nouvel animal de compagnie ... Et dire que lui comme un con n'avait rien vue venir . Mais qui aurait vue ça venir ?

Il s'adossa au mur de la salle de bain et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol . Il n'y avait rien sur le lavabo et vue le cadenas sur l'étagère juste en dessous , le sociopathe avait aussi fait gaffe à ce qu'il ne puisse se procurer aucun rasoir . C'était drôle . Cet enflure avait plus peur qu'il se suicide qu'il ne le plante lui vue tout les couteaux de cuisine traînant rien que dans la kitchenette... Ou peut être savait-il qu'il ne pourrait pas le blesser ? Mais il pouvait aussi se suicider avec un couteau ... Cela voulait dire que le brun comptait le laisser prendre sa douche tranquille et ne jamais le lâcher d'une semelle le reste du temps ... Réfléchit ... Naruto ramena ses genoux contre son torse et enlaça ses jambes ... Finement prémédité ... Il était un oiseau emprisonné dans une cage dorée .

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur l'Uchiwa qui regarda son captif assied en silence quelques secondes . Puis il s'accroupit et enlaça Naruto qui protesta et tenta violemment de se soustraire à l'homme . Mais ce dernier , beaucoup plus fort que lui le maintenait dans ses bras sans problème . Naruto gémit de frustration , sentant les larme lui monter aux yeux et il se laissa faire , fatigué ... Décidément il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête au brun . Il se trouvait soudainement d'un pathétique frôlant l'idiotie à pleurer . L'Uchiwa , plus grand que lui et d'une corpulence bien plus puissante parvint à le soulever sans trop de peine . Il le déposa sur le lit et s'accroupit face au blond qui fermait fortement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu as besoin de te reposer Naruto , je comprend que tu ais vécu des moments exténuants jusqu'à maintenant . Si tu as besoin d'aide , je suis dans le salon . Fit l'Uchiwa avant d'embrasser tendrement le front du blond , de fermer les rideaux puis de partir de la chambre .

Naruto observa la porte fermé d'un air hagard quelques minutes avant que son corps ne se mouve d'un coup . Comme pris d'une frénésie nouvelle , il se mit à chercher dans les affaires du brun le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible quoi que se soit qui pourrait lui servir d'arme . Ce connard est en train de lui lessiver le cerveau ! Ce mec était certes plus massif mais lui était plus malin et plus rapide . Il utiliserait ses forces contre les faiblesses de l'autre .

Il chercha minutieusement dans toute les armoires , recoins , tiroirs , penderies mais ne trouva rien de réellement efficace à son plus grand malheur . Il n'y avait que des vêtements ... Il pourrait peut être tenter de l'étrangler avec ? Il se voyait bien tient ! Armé d'une chemise blanche avec un sourire de sadique de 10 kilomètres à attendre l'arrivée de l'enculé pour lui astiquer la gorge en profondeur ... C'était mieux que rien on vas dire ... Vue ses recherches non fructueuses Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant de désespoir .

\- Bordel de merde , murmura-t-il à son intention avant de se tourner sur le côté .

Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux , à ne plus penser malgré les difficultés et à dormir . Il ne commença qu'à somnoler seulement deux longues heures après . Il ne dormit qu'à peine un quart d'heure avant que l'église du coin ne fasse un ramdingue pour sonner midi . Il mis l'oreiller sur sa tête pour bloquer le son et espérer obtenir un peu de repos mais c'était une très mauvaise idée . L'odeur de l'Uchiwa était imprégné dans le tissu et venait de lui rappeler la nuit blanche emplit d'angoisse qu'il venait de vivre . De suite ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son cœur jouait à faire la course avec la vitesse de sa circulation sanguine . Il gémit et s'assied sur le lit , ramena ses jambes contre son torse . Il était grand temps qu'il passe à l'action ... Cette nuit même! Sinon il allait devenir dingue!

L'Uzumaki passa l'après midi dans le noir à se préparer au grand soir . Ce soir il rejouerait la grande évasion . Il ne mangea pas , il voulait faire croire au brun qu'il était trop crever pour manger , pour se lever , pour s'évader . Il attendit patiemment même s'il avait envie de s'arracher chaque cheveux de son caillou , il attendit patiemment sous les couettes le soir . Il fit mine de dormir lorsque Uchiwa ramena son groin dans la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit comme un putain de focus . Il s'allongea directement , sans regarder la télé et enroula un bras autour de la taille de Naruto qui se contraint à ne pas réagir d'un iota . Il s'évertua à garder une respiration calme , régulière et profonde en attendant qu'il en soit de même pour l'Uchiwa . Ce ne fut le cas qu'une demie-heure après . Naruto s'assura qu'elle ne soit pas feinte en attendant une heure de plus .

Puis il se mit en mouvement . Comme s'il bougeait durant son sommeil , Naruto se mit sur le dos , défaisant un petit peu l'emprise que l'Uchiwa avait sur son corps . Il attendit comme ça une dizaine de minutes qui lui parut durer une éternité comme les autres dizaines de minutes auparavant . Puis doucement , sans se presser et sans faire de bruit , il sortie une de ses jambe des draps et prit appuie sur le sol de son pied . Il en fit de même avec sa main et lentement , très très lentement , fit glisser le reste de son corps hors du lit . Ce n'est qu'après une bonne demie-heure qu'il fut enfin sur le sol . Prudemment il releva le visage vers son ravisseur et avec soulagement le vit toujours aussi endormit . Finalement heureusement que ce putain de bourge aimait les putain de maisons bien foutu ! Le sol pourtant en parquet ne grinça pas du tout et ce tout le long de son périlleux parcours jusque dans le salon . Il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre en hurlant aux Dieux de ne pas la laisser grincer et apparemment ça avait marché !

Il était maintenant dans le salon . Il avait tout repéré le matin même . Il choppa les clefs de voiture qu'il fourra dans sa poche et une trombone regroupant plusieurs feuilles d'un dossier posé sur le même meuble . Aussi rapidement que possible , Naruto crocheta la serrure de l'entrée et faillit presque se félicité de ne rien avoir perdu de ses vile capacités lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sans encombre . Il se faufila sans bruit à l'extérieur , se contraint à ne pas courir une fois dans les immenses escaliers qu'il avait pris pour venir ici la première fois . Une fois tout en bas , dans le hall , il avisa une porte et trouva effectivement une collection de voiture de sport derrière elle .

\- Bingo , chuchota-t-il .

\- Ça c'est cas de le dire .

Naruto sursauta et fit volte face pour voir un garde l'observer sévèrement juste derrière lui . Le blond déglutit péniblement .

\- On fait un deal ? Vous me laissez m'enfuir et je vous ramène la voiture que je compte piqué à votre Boss chez vous ? Vous la vendez et à vous la belle vie ! Proposa Naruto mais sachant d'avance la réponse il se mit en position .

\- Je ne crois pas que ...

\- C'est bien ce dont je me doutais .

Sans préavis Naruto se déplaça rapidement et frappa de toutes ses forces le garde en dessous du menton. Ce dernier fut immédiatement trop sonné pour être capable de rester debout et s'écroula . Sans demander son reste , Naruto se précipita vers le garage et appuya sur la clef . Il entendit dans le coin gauche un son distinct de voiture s'ouvrant . Putain de bourge pourquoi il faut qu'il ait quinze milles voitures ? Jura intérieurement Naruto alors qu'il tournait et passait entre deux voitures pour atteindre la portière avant de celle l'intéressant .

Il se baissa in-extremis pour éviter un poing venant de nul part et qui aurait due lui déboîter la mâchoire au moins . Merci à son instinct ! Il se redressa rapidement , s'approcha tout aussi vite et frappa dans la gorge du nouveau garde qui se mit à suffoquer . Mais à peine se débarrassa t-il de celui-ci qu'un autre gars mastoque le saisissait par dessous les bras et les bloquaient de par et d'autre de son corps . Naruto ne fut pas surpris de voir un troisième connard se ramener juste devant lui . Il contracta ses abdos , balança ses jambes en même temps et percuta de ses talons le plexus solaire du mec qui s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement douloureux . Naruto voulu donner un coup de tête au gars derrière lui mais ce dernier était gigantesque , il devait lui arriver à l'épaule à tout casser . Le titan le plaqua d'ailleurs contre la voiture , le rétro érraflant douloureusement la hanche du blond qui se débattait comme un diable .

\- Putain connard relâche moi ! Vociféra t-il en vain .

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ne sortirais pas d'ici sans moi Naruto .

Le blond arrêta de se débattre aussitôt et regarda l'Uchiwa arriver tranquillement et se placer tout aussi tranquillement face à lui , de l'autre côté de la voiture . Ce con était complètement habillé . Il avait pris tout son temps pour se vêtir avant de venir le cueillir avec la bouche en cœur pensa amèrement Naruto, sentant la rage lui monter au bord des lèvres.

\- Ramène le dans le salon veux-tu ?

\- Bien patron .

\- Tu vois , je pensais que tu aurais une grosse vois de bourru le mastodonte ! Fit Naruto avec haine pour faire passer toute sa frustration . En faite elle est plutôt mélodieuse du con !

Le garde ne répondit pas et traîna Naruto qui ne cessa une seconde de se débattre jusque dans le salon . Il balança le blond à l'intérieur avant de se retirer immédiatement . L'Uchiwa entra ensuite et referme à clef la porte .

\- Bon , maintenant que tu as testé et que tu sais qu'il est réellement impossible pour toi de partir sans moi , tu vas rester bien sagement ici n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'homme .

\- Tu veux dire que ... Commença Naruto quelque peut déboussolé . Tu savais ?

\- Évidement que je savais . Tu ne tombes jamais de fatigue et ne loupe que très peu de repas surtout . Celui d'hier aurait pus passer mais les deux d'aujourd'hui ? Fallait pas abuser Naruto .

Le blond déglutit d'appréhension . Il le connaissait à ce point là ... Mais qui était-il pour le connaître autant ? Il l'avait manipulé ...

\- Si tu crois que je vais perdre espoir ! Se mit à protester Naruto . Je ne cesserait jamais de me battre !

\- Dans ce cas tu ne cessera jamais d'échouer . Fit le brun catégorique d'un voix neutre. Maintenant suis moi , il reste encore du souper je suis sûr que tu es affamé .

Naruto , la rage au ventre le regarda préparer comme en bon petit mari un bon petit plat pour son gentil conjoint . Limite qu'il siffloterait pas l'enfoiré ! On n'était pas dans la petite maison dans la prairie ici merde ! Le brun posait des couvert sur la table de verre avant d'allumer la télé puis de baisser le volume sous les yeux effaré de Naruto . Pourquoi faisait-il ça à la fin ? Pourquoi l'enlevait-il ? C'était juste pour avoir le plaisirs de jouer au Papa et à la Maman ? Ce mec était décidément un grand taré ! Les nerfs de Naruto explosèrent lorsqu'il vit ce chien lui servir du homard ... Du homard gars ! Stop ton délire , Maintenant ! Et le pire fut bien le regard « Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça te plait pas mon amouuur ?! » façon non chalant à la deux balles !

Naruto , dans un geste de rage renversa l'assiette , les couverts et le verre . Tout alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un fracas de verre tonitruant .

\- Qu'est ce qui vas pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça bordel ? Laisse moi partir ! Hurla Naruto à tue tête .

\- Non .

Naruto fut encore une fois totalement déboussolé par le self contrôle parfait voir morbide de son ennemi . Il ne bougeait pas une oreille , semblait juste ennuyé de sa réaction alors que lui était dans tout ses états . Il gueulait et voulait continuer de gueuler et tout casser autour de lui , tendis que lui le regardais calmement ...

\- Putain de bâtard de merde ! Jura joliment Naruto avant de foncer dans la cuisine

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le suivit plus lentement pour voir le blond ouvrir le placard et bazarder tout les verres présents dedans sur le sol .

\- C'est ça ton truc ? Tu forces les gens à vivre avec toi ? Tu les modèles selon ta préférence et s'il échoue tu les tues ? T'es un de ses barjo là ? Vociféra le blond hors de lui .

\- Naruto arrête . La voix de l'Uchiwa était devenu glacial mais elle ne suffit pas pour arrêter le blond qui était littéralement devenue hystérique .

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans ta putain de vie et j'en ai rien à foutre mais si tu crois que ton monde illusoire est réelle tu te goures et salement ! Vociféra Naruto en jetant de toutes ses forces des assiettes vers l'Uchiwa qui les esquiva souplement, ces dernière allant se fracasser contre le mur .

\- Peut être que tu n'as pas eut de famille c'est pour ça que tu joues à faire ça ? Continua t-il en fracassant le verre des portes des placards en balançant une tasse dedans . Mais je vais t'apprendre un truc ! C'est pas la vrai vie ! Je ne voudrais jamais de toi salopard !

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à jeter une autre tasse , son poignet fut saisit , il geignit de douleur , son bleu enlaçant encore son poignet s'étend bien fait ressentir et gémit lorsque le brun le retourna brutalement vers lui puis le plaqua contre le mur du fond de la cuisine .

\- Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas Naruto !

\- Et de quoi je suis sensé te parler ? Hein ? Tu as une liste de tes préférences ? Que je colle parfaitement à tes critères d'appréciation de ton esprit sociopathe !

Le brun attrapa Naruto par les épaules et l'entraîna jusque sur le canapé où il le jeta . Naruto entamais un mouvement pour se relever mais ses mains furent faites prisonnières par d'autres et ses bras élevés et plaqués au dessus de sa tête de force . Naruto mira son regard furibond dans le puits sans fond qui lui aussi semblait hors de lui .

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 5**

Les hommes se fixaient hargneusement sans relâche, le brun sur Naruto qui finit par écarquiller les yeux d'effroi . L'Uchiwa ne le regardait plus avec colère mais le dévorait littéralement des yeux . Lui venait de ruiner sa cuisine , de tenter de piquer une de ses voitures , de dire des choses ignobles et l'autre voulait le baiser ?

\- T'es carrément plus atteint que je ne le croyais , fit Naruto , son regard bifurquant nerveusement d'un œil sombre à l'autre .

Il eut droit à un durcissement du regard mais le blond voulait aller plus loin , détourner l'attention du pervers , découvrir une faille pour l'obliger à le laisser filer ou du moins lui passer l'envie de goûter à sa virginité qu'il appréciait tant .

\- Comment ça ce fais que tu es tourné comme ça ? Ta famille n'en avait rien à faire de toi ? Tes amis ton trahis ?

\- Ta gueule Naruto ! Oh l'Uchiwa devenait vulgaire nota l'Uzumaki avec un contentement étrange , même pour lui .

\- Alors c'est ça , ta famille n'en avait rien à carré de toi . Mais ça n'explique pas un tel comportement . Ne me dit pas que ton chèr Papa abusait de toi ? Exagéra t-il en se tortillant pour voir à quel point il était dans la mouise , et vue la poigne puissante , il était assez bien dans la mouise ...

\- Tais toi, tu ne sait pas de quoi tu parles ! Contra l'Uchiwa en raffermissant sa prise et en prenant bien appuie sur ses genoux placés de chaque côté du corps tanné en dessous de lui .

\- Et après tu t'es dit qu'il était normal que tu en face autant alors tu choppes des pauvres mecs qui n'y comprennent rien comme moi et tu rejoues le film qui ne cesse de tourner dans ta tête . Continua Naruto comme aveugle à l'expréssion de colère du brun .

\- Naruto , tu ferais mieux de te taire .

\- Peut être même que ton père n'était pas le seul ? Tes frères aussi ? Toute la famille était de mèche ! Alors tu les as tués et maintenant tu reproduits ce qu'il t'ont fait subir .

Naruto vit le regard du brun se durcir et sa mâchoire se fermer .

\- T'as vraiment tué toute ta famille ? Demanda le blond en fronçant d'inquiétude les sourcils .

\- ... Ce n'était pas moi à proprement parlé et la raison n'était pas aussi morbide . Répondit le brun dans un souffle .

\- Que ...

Naruto regardait son ravisseur avec les yeux écarquillés . L'homme relâcha ses bras et vint doucement saisir son col en prenant appui sur le buste du blond qui supporta le poids de l'homme sans broncher . Son regard vide incitait Naruto à attendre , à ne rien dire , ne rien faire .

\- Ma famille m'en demandait beaucoup , tellement , beaucoup trop . Je n'était jamais à la hauteur comparé à mon aîné qui réussissait en tout . Commença t'il avec une lueur infiniment triste dans les yeux . C'est vrai qu'il ne m'aimait pas à ma valeur qu'il jugeait trop insuffisante . Mais j'arrivais à faire avec et je continuais de me donner à fond , mon frère était un modèle et il m'aidais ...

\- ... Naruto regardait le brun silencieux , perdu dans ses pensées et regardant sans la voir sa clavicule .

\- ...

\- Mais ? Ne put s'empêcher de pousser Naruto , soudainement très désireux de connaître l'histoire du brun .

\- ... Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant , mon père semblait toujours déçu de mes notes , de mes appréciations , de mon talent que pourtant tout le monde admirait . Je n'était que le petit frère .

\- ...

\- Je savais le supporter , supporter la pression constante de devoir être à la hauteur, c'était dure , mais j'y arrivais... Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Itachi... Mon grand frère ... Un jour , après l'école , j'ai retrouvé toute ma famille assassiné , baignant dans leur sang... Il les avait tous tués . Et la seule raison qu'il m'as donné est qu'il voulait savoir s'il en était capable ... S'il était assez fort pour le faire...

Naruto entre ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose mais se tue . Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Qu'était-il sensé dire à quelqu'un comme lui ? « Oh bah alors c'est pas grave ! T'as le droit de kidnapper les gens dans ce cas là ! » Fallait pas abuser .

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça parce qu'ils les détestaient de lui en demander autant à lui aussi , de lui demander toujours plus et de les voir en faire de même avec moi à due le rendre dingue .

\- ... Et maintenant il ... Demanda implicitement Naruto .

\- Itachi s'est enfui , il cavale dans les rues je ne sais où . Et parfois j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille finir son travail et ne vienne me tuer ou pire , ne vienne tuer mes proches ...

\- ... Ah ... Heu ... Ecoute , je suis vraiment navré vraiment . Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me séquestrer et me ...

Naruto aurait certainement préféré se la fermer vue le regard haineux que lui lança le brun .

\- Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Je ne suis pas atteint au point de faire ça à tout le monde crétin ! Je ne te dis vraiment rien ?

Naruto eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire rien ne lui revenait en tête . Itachi Uchiwa ? Que dalle ! Il n'en savait foutrement rien de qui c'était ce type . Alors son frère ! Il ne se souvenait pas qu'un tel drame eut lieu dans les alentours ... Il venait de dire qu'il ne faisait pas ça à tout le monde et qu'il avait peur que ses proches meurt ... Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait été un de ses proches et qu'il le gardait captif pour le préserver de son frère ? Ça tenait la route mais putain sa tronche lui disait vraiment rien ! C'était qui ce connard ! Vociféra t-il dans sa caboche ... Peut être que si il savait une date , il pourrait le replacer...

\- Quant ça c'est passé ? Je veux dire , nous .

-Tu ne crois quant même pas que je vais te le dire ?

Le brun empoigna le bras de Naruto qui couina et le hissa brutalement sur ses pieds pour le pousser dans la cuisine .

\- Il me semble que tu as fais un carnage , alors tu vas devoir nettoyer .

\- Tu sais si tu voulais une bonne , y'en a des beaucoup moins chiantes que moi . Fit Naruto avant d'aviser le chantier .

Il ne sut jamais réellement pourquoi il fit ce qu'il fit à cet instant , c'était un de ses moments où vous oublié de réfléchir , que vous oublié que tout actes entraînent des conséquences . C'était comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre le faire. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire le sale boulot de ce type, d'être en sa présence, de lui obéir sagement comme un bon sujet teste du syndrome de Stockholm... Naruto vit sa main renverser le pichet d'eau présent sur le bar , seul survivant du carnage . Il vit ce dernier ce fracasser par terre au ralentit . Il regarda l'eau se répandre sur le sol sans bouger . Peut être qu'il voulait savoir jusqu'où la patience de l'Uchiwa allait ? Peut être que c'était sa manière de dire merde au monde qui refaisait surface dans son caractère ? Peut être qu'il voulait simplement rendre son kidnappeur aussi dingue que lui le rendait dingue ... Puis comme réémergeant dans la réalité , Naruto plongea un regard sans crainte , juste patient dans celui de l'Uchiwa qui semblait très loin des anges .

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça . Entendit vaguement Naruto avant qu'une main de fer ne s'empare douloureusement de son bras .

Naruto fut brutalement poussé sur la table de verre , à plat ventre , avant même qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait . Il sentit l'air frais de la pièce sur la peau délicate de ses fesses mais n'écarquilla les yeux qu'à l'instant où il sentit une vague de chaleur douloureuse sur ses dernières . Il couina de surprise et afficha un air clairement choqué . Ce connard ... Il lui donnait la fessé ! Putain de bordel de merde !

\- Aïe mais bordel qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'invectiva-t-il mi-abasourdi mi-offusqué .

\- Tu agis comme un gamin alors je réagit comme je l'aurais fait face à un gamin . Éluda l'Uchiwa .

\- Connard je suis sûr que tu profites de la situation !

\- Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça maintenant ? Demanda l'Uchiwa avant de donner une fessé encore plus forte faisant couiner de douleur Naruto qui du maintenir son corps en place tellement l'act était violent .

Un malade ! C'était un grand malade !

\- Ça suffit maintenant vociféra Naruto avant de bander les muscles de son torse .

Il parvint à se libérer de l'emprise du brun en jouant de sa souplesse et de sa robustesse . Mais il se retrouva con quelques secondes , le jean carrément débraillé . Il préféra se concentrer sur sa fuite qui d'ailleurs ... N'eut pas lieu du tout ... Maintenant , il ne savait trop comment , il était à plat ventre , encore , sur les genoux de l'Uchiwa qui l'empêchait de se relever avec brio d'un bras en travers de ses omoplates et le gratifiait en plus de fessés coquines ... Putain de bordel de merde ...

\- Putain mais t'es un grand malade ! Éructa Naruto entre deux fessés bien senties l'obligeant à reprendre son souffle .

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça après avoir ravagé ma cuisine ? Fit le brun en empêchant le blond de se relever encore une fois .

\- C'est toi qui me séquestre ! Contra Naruto en ravalant un gémissement de douleur.

\- C'est toi qui joue à l'enfant !

\- Et c'est toi qui le maltraite d'ailleurs je devrais alerter les autorités publiques !

\- Tu es ridicule , tais toi donc .

Une autre gifle retentis avec le couinement de douleur l'accompagnant .

\- Et étant donné ce que je sais sur toi Naruto , continua l'homme , tu ferais mieux de te taire au lieu de ramener mon cas sur le tapis sans arrêt . Avertit l'homme sérieusement .

\- Aussi non quoi ? Tu vas me donner la fessé connard ? C'est déjà f-HAAN

Naruto se flagella intérieurement pour avoir laissé passer une telle preuve de souffrance . Faut dire que cette dernière était vraiment douloureuse . Sa peaux sensible le brûlait , il n'y allait pas de main morte cet enfoiré .

\- Tu es vraiment un salopard , j'espère que tu le sait ça ? Ajouta t-il en avisant la cuisse du brun sur laquelle il était bloqué .

La gifle suivante le concerta dans sa nouvelle envie de cannibalisme . Il mordit et pour résister à la douleur et pour se venger dans la cuisse du brun qui geignit et arrêta de bouger . Naruto sentit les muscles de l'homme rester contractés due à la douleur mais il ne parvint à soutirer aucun son à cet enfoiré à son grand désespoir . Il due relâcher sa prise car sa mâchoire lui faisait mal tellement il les avait fermé avec force. Et l'autre n'avait pas couiner ! Il tenta de se relever mais restait inexorablement collé contre la cuisse meurtrie . Il sentit d'ailleurs l'odeur du sang et vit une tâche rouge grandir peu à peu là où il l'avait mordu .

\- Putain Naruto ...

Le dit Naruto frissonna à la voix utilisée. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour se faire la malle , pour être à cent mille lieux d'ici à ce moment précis mais les doigts s'insinuant entre ses fesses lui rappelait vicieusement qu'il était exactement à la même place , en ce moment même ...

\- Nn non attend ! Je , commença à paniquer Naruto face à la tournure de la situation plus que craignos .

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que les pénétrations forcées ne soit pas mon truc Naruto sinon je te jure que tu serais déjà contre le mur de cette cuisine , les jambes écartés entrain de me supplier .

Un long frisson de dégoût parcourut le dos de Naruto . Au moins il avait de la chance dans son malheur ! Il n'aimais pas les rapports forcés ? Ça tombait bien lui non plus ! Naruto sentie la main de l'autre caresser pendant une fraction de seconde sa fesse avant que son jean ne soit remonté . Il grimaça au frottement inconfortable crée sur son derrière endoloris et coopéra pour se relever lorsque le brun l'y obligea .

\- Bon vas te doucher pendant que je demande à ma femme de ménage de ranger ta bêtise et tu as intérêt de manger sans faire d'histoire lorsque tu reviendras . Avertit l'homme .

Naruto fit un rire nonchalant qui voulait dire « comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre de toi! » ce qui d'ailleurs ne plût pas du tout au brun . Ce dernier le pris par la mâchoire et l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux .

\- Tu sembles oublier pourquoi tu es là Naruto et ce que engendre une telle situation . Je préférerais ne pas avoir à te le rappeler . Menaça l'homme, des plus sérieuxt .

Le brun alla à l'interphone et parla à quelqu'un en faisant signe à Naruto d'aller se doucher . Le blond le fit lentement . Il trouva des habits dans la salle de bain l'attendant , savon et shampoing dans la douche . Tout était prévue ... Le blond regarda avec inquiétude la porte d'où aucun verrou n'était présent et se demanda , si il se douchait avec ses vêtements, est ce que ça se verrait ? ... Question stupide . Aux aguets il se dévêtit et se jeta dans la douche pour se préserver de tout voyeurisme de la part du sale pervers.

Ça faisait deux jours entiers et stressants qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche et ça lui fit le plus grand bien malgré sa situation actuelle et malgré la sensation de brûlure accentuée par l'eau chaude sur son postérieur . Il se demanda si l'homme allait réellement lui faire du mal ... Après tout il semblait avoir un côté... Gentil ... À part les séances de fessés , la séquestration , l'intimidation et l'humiliation ... Non décidément il n'avait rien de gentil ... Mais il ne se faisait pas à l'idée qu'il lui fasse possiblement du mal , il avait plus l'impression à une grosse dispute de colloc ... Naruto se secoua l''esprit . Non mais il déraillait ! Evidement qu'il serait capable de lui faire du mal ! Il lui en faisait actuellement en le forçant à rester ici et quelque soit son passé et ses traumastimes ce n'était pas justifié bordel !

Naruto se savonna puis se rinça rapidement avant de se vêtir . Il devait partir d'ici , qu'importe le moyen . L'homme semblait, certes très sympathique en certaine... Circonstance... Pourquoi l'était-il d'ailleurs ? ... Mais il fallait qu'il garde en tête que ce n'était qu'un leur ! Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Pour qu'elle autre raison se montrerait-il si attentionné ? À lui demander s'il n'avait pas faim? C'était forcément pour le manipuler. Lorsque le blond sortie de la salle de bain il fut pris de court par un bras pâle et musculeux se plaquant sur le mur , juste à côté de son visage .

\- Au faites , je sais que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires . Entendit-il .

\- Oh ... Heu oui ... Ce , c'était ...

\- Peu importe , si tu veux quelque chose demande moi au lieu de tout mettre sans dessus-dessous .

\- Oui bien sûr excuse moi ...

Tandis que le brun semblait plus que satisfait et s'en allait , Naruto était horrifié par sa politesse spontanée... C'était pas possible , on pouvait pas faire une chose pareille ! Ça faisait moins de deux jours qu'il était ici et il faisait déjà copain copain avec l'ennemi ... Naruto fixait le noir avec tétanie . Non c'était son conscient qui faisait en sorte que son subconscient récolte un max d'info en faisant copain copain avec l'ennemi et ainsi son inconscient le préviendrait , donc son conscient , du moment opportun pour se tirer ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?! Il était tout simplement entrain de devenir aussi névrosé que l'autre psychopathe ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se barre d'ici et le plus tôt possible !

Il se dirigea vers la table et s'assied au ralentit devant l'Uchiwa . Mais pourquoi restait-il bien sagement à table bordel ? C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre le brun et qu'il n'était en faite pas tombé sur le pire de tous mais ... Mais bordel il restait un malade mental ! Pourquoi prenait-il ses couverts et mangeait-il juste comme l'autre enfoiré le voulait . Il pouvait passer par dessus la table et essayer de le planter ! Naruto vit que ses mains commençaient à trembler mais il était trop bouleversé pour faire attention , trop partagé , vulnérable , perdu , faible ... Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore ici ? Il devrait être dans la rue à gambader gaiement et pas entrain de se donner des ulcères en restant devant ce mec .

Ce n'était qu'un fils à papa , lui s'était sortie de galères bien plus noire ... Il pouvait en faire de même cette fois encore... Mais le brun était tellement bien équipé , organisé , comme le gardien de Impel-Down dans One piece ... Sa tête commençait à tourner . Ça y est , il devenait dingue ! Juste comme l'autre connard ... Mais pourquoi restait-il là déjà ? Bordel de merde ... Pour la bouffe ? Il regarda le homard d'un œil flou alors qu'une nausée commençait à malmener son estomac , bon ok c'était du homare mais fallait pas abuser ! Il sentit une oppression au niveau de sa cage thoracique mais n'en fit cure et regarda son ravisseur qui fronçait des sourcils en le fixant , c'est vrai qu'il était beau , serviable et gentil mais il n'était pas gay ! Et pas nécrophile ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin dans sa caboche de taré ?! Et pourquoi tout sont corps lui paraissait si inconfortable et lourd bordel ?! Il sentait l'air lui manquer cruellement, sa tête tourner, son esprit se déconnecter.

Puis une soudaine gifle sur sa joue décala brutalement son visage sur la droite alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux immensément, le regard vide et surpris rivé sur le parquet .

\- Naruto ça vas ?

L'interpellé repositionna lentement son visage vers son interlocuteur , ne semblant pas croire qu'il était encore dans cette maison , avec lui , encore ...

\- Tu as fais une crise de panique . Ça t'arrive souvent ?

\- ... Qu' ? ... P ... Pas depuis plusieurs années ... Marmonna le blond en apposant sa main sur sa joue chaude.

\- Mange et après on ira dormir , tu as l'air exténué ...

Naruto ne dit rien et obéit, encore sous le choque de sa crise , crises qu'il ne faisait plus depuis la fin de la fac... Il perdait complètement les pédales... Il ne protesta pas pour se mettre au lit , ses yeux le brûlaient et ses muscles hurlaient à la mort . Mais le bras encore présent autour de sa taille maintient son rythme cardiaque trop élevé pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'espérer obtenir un peu de repos... Il se sentait faiblir de jour en jour.

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 6**

Naruto regardait, sans vraiment le voir, le brun lire ... Il regardait quelqu'un lire ... C'était pathétique . Combien de temps maintenant qu'il regardait sans vraiment voir l'homme en face de lui ...? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Il l'avait observé téléphoner , cuisiner , entrer dans les toilettes , lire , écrire à l'ordinateur , écrire sur papier , regarder la télé , sortir des toilettes , dormir , manger , boire encore dormir . Ça pouvait quant même pas faire des mois ?! Il se reconcentra , la fatigue , le stresse , l'angoisse et surtout son insomnie commençait réellement à l'assommer . Il n'avait plus le sens du temps et il lui arrivait de faire des minis rêves tout éveillé ... Il avisa les clefs de voiture d'un regard éteint et cerné mais abdiqua , les gros bras était trop gros et surtout trop nombreux . Lui était seulement un poids plume et il était sûr que c'était même pas catégorisé dans la boxe alors c'était pour dire . Ces mecs dehors , entourant toute la propriété était surement des poids mammouth . Naruto sourit bêtement à sa blague intérieur , attirant l'attention de l'autre homme présent dans la pièce .

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda t-il concerné .

\- À moi entrain de t'arracher les tripes . Répondit d'une façon fatigué le blond , la fatigue l'avait toujours rendu jovial...

Il pouvait presque entendre ses nerfs se tendre lentement et douloureusement dans son corps tellement il était à bout. Ça aurait presque put faire une jolie mélodie si ça ne le rendait pas complètement dingue !

\- Vraiment très mignon , se contenta de répondre l'Uchiwa sans même faire un regard noir .

Naruto soupira de lassitude et s'enfonça dans le canapé qu'il partageait bon gré mal gré avec son ravisseur . Il ferma les yeux , pensait pouvoir enfin atteindre le Nirvana des songes mais comme à chaque fois qu'un songe commençait , une alarme se mit en route dans son cerveau . Il pouvait se reposer , pas dormir . Mais somnoler était loin d'être suffisant pour garder une bonne santé . Naruto repensa alors à Gaara . Lui avait souffert toute sa jeunesse d'insomnie à cause de sa famille mais surtout de l'entourage opportuniste de sa famille .

Il avait toujours eut peur , comme en ce moment pour Naruto , que quelque chose ne lui arrive pendant son sommeil et lorsqu'il parvenait à dormir ne serai-ce qu'une heure , il se réveillait en nage à cause d'un cauchemar . Gaara était le plus jeune dans une famille strict et dirigé une étique sans scrupule imposé par un père politicien . Il était le plus craint de toute sa famille à cause de ses différences : ses cheveux roux , son teint si pâle , son regard si dure, ses cernes si profondes mais aussi et surtout il était le plus vulnérable . Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte , il était devenue insomniaque au point qu'aucuns somnifères , lorsqu'il était assez relaxé pour les prendres , ne lui faisait aucun effets . Naruto pensait que son père lui avait un peu laver le cerveau avec l'histoire de kidnapping pour les rançons et toute les horreurs qui n'aurait jamais due être dites à un enfant d'à peine six ans .

Gaara ne connut que sa première vrai nuit de sommeil sans se réveiller en nage un ans après son emménagement dans une petite maison où il vivait seul . Et il avait fallut pour cela qu'il s'arrange afin de trouver une maison éloigné de toute population mais tout de même assez proche d'une civilisation pouvant intervenir rapidement chez lui en cas de problème majeur, qu'il place un système de sécurité sans faille composé de détecteurs , de caméras , d'alarmes . Il fallut qu'il borde sa maison de grande haie infranchissable et surtout , et sa Naruto l'admirerait toujours pour une telle patience , qu'il dresse une dizaine de chiens de garde . Gaara était un vrai paranoïaque dans toute sa splendeur mais oh combien adorable .

Naruto se souvenait avec précision de la difficulté que ça avait été pour lui de dresser ses chiens . C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Gaara . Le roux avait fait appel à un expert pour dresser ses dix chiens qu'il avait acheté sur un coup de tête il fallait le dire . L'ami de Naruto , Kiba , avait bien mis plusieurs mois pour tous les dresser et surtout pour apprendre à Gaara comment les tenir à l'ordre . Surtout que le roux ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande confiance en lui lorsqu'il était question de ses petits animaux . Une fois Kiba avait demandé au blond de l'accompagner pour l'aider à gérer toute ses petites bestioles pendant qu'il enseignait à Gaara les bons gestes , les bons tons , l'histoire de récompenses et tout le tralala . Et d'une façon aussi simple que celle-ci , ils avaient fait connaissance et ils s'étaient entendu comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient . C'était ce genre de rencontre dans lequel les deux partie accroche tout de suite sans aucune raison . Le feeling sans doute . Si Naruto pouvait sortir , il irait voir le roux en premier sans aucun doutes .

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre et s'imagina dehors , entrain de courir à toute allure pour rejoindre son ami mais son ravisseur eut tôt fais de le repérer .

\- Tu veux sortir ?

Naruto le regarda avec étonnement , pourquoi lui demandai-t-il un truc pareil alors que la réponse était si évidente ?

\- Très bien . Poursuivit le brun en se levant .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit , tu ne partiras pas sans moi , alors je viens avec toi .

Naruto et le brun se regardèrent quelque secondes où rien ne fut dit , puis le blond hocha lentement la tête . Il préférait mieux ça à rester cloîtré ici comme un animal . Le brun se mit alors immédiatement en mouvement . Il ouvrit un placard et en sortie deux vestes , l'une qu'il mit l'autre qu'il donna à son captif . Naruto enfila lentement le vêtement , comme ne se remettant pas de la véracité des propos de son ravisseur . Il le suivit à une distance raisonnable et passa le pas de la porte sans réellement le croire . Dans un silence religieux où seul les bruits de leur pas produisaient de l'écho dans l'édifice , ils descendirent jusqu'à l'immense hall .

Naruto eut un frisson dans le dos en voyant le gros baraque planté à l'entrée , celui la même qui l'avait empêcher de s'enfuir l'autre jour . Le garde se contenta d'hocher la tête en direction de son patron et d'ouvrir le garage . Naruto suivit son ravisseur jusqu'à une petite voiture de sport chique mais classe et monta dedans . La machine démarra dans un agréable roulement qui émerveilla comme rappela de mauvais souvenir au blond . Il regarda par le rétro la demeure immense des Uchiwa rapetisser au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans le parc . Ce n'est qu'aux bout de cinq bonnes minutes que l'immense portail noir fit son apparition dans le champs de vision de Naruto . Il ne se souvenait pas , lorsqu'il était arrivé que le trajet avait été aussi long... L'homme conduisit dans les règles de l'art jusqu'en ville .

\- Où veux tu aller ? Demanda l'homme de sa voix blanche .

Naruto fut tenté d'aller retrouver le roux , évidemment , mais il savait la peur que ressentait ce dernier vis à vis des étrangers foulant son sol alors il préféra s'abstenir . Il ne voulait pas que Gaara refasse une crise , il avait eut tellement de mal à les gérer ... Le blond regarda par la fenêtre et sentie une frustration au combien intenable lui serrer la gorge . Et dire qu'il n'était qu'à une épaisseur de verre de la vie réelle , la liberté , le libre arbitre ... Il regarda le loquet d'ouverture et vit qu'il n'y en avait carrément pas sur sa portière . Ça c'était fait ! ... Il jeta alors un œil sur le tableau de bord et vit une clef illuminé en rouge . Le bâtard avait verrouillé toutes les portières au cas où l'idée folle , mais très envisageable , de sauter de la voiture lui serait venu à l'esprit .

\- Je veux ... Commença t-il sans réellement savoir comment poursuivre , comme si rien que le fait de commencer une phrase comme ça était tout nouveau ...

Tout le monde devait travailler et il ne voulait pas arriver après plusieurs jours d'absences dans son agence au bras de ce mec . Tout de suite des rumeurs courraient , et il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à ça une fois qu'il serait parvenue à se faire la malle . Le regard du blond s'assombrit . Il n'était pas idiot , il savait que si jamais il parvenait à s'en sortir , il aurait à quitter le pays pour ne plus jamais retomber dans les filets de ce mec . Naruto eut soudainement un blanc dans son esprit ... Qu'importe les rumeurs s'il est condamné à l'exile ! Et c'était certainement sa seule chance de trouver un moyen de se barrer .

\- Je veux retourner à l'agence . Fit-il en s'obligeant à prendre un air nonchalant , comme si cela n'était pas son seul plan de sauvetage tangible le plus important jamais mis au point de toute sa putain de vie .

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui , je veux revoir mes collègues , Sakura , Lee , tout mes amis .

\- Très bien , fit le brun en prenant la direction de l'agence .

Le blond serra les mâchoires . Ce connard l'y emmenait sans broncher , il avait bien une haute estime de ses compétences qu'en à le garder captif . C'était soit très très bon , soit très très mauvais . L'homme se gara tranquillement dans un emplacement , éteignit le moteur et sortie du véhicule . Naruto voulut en faire de même mais trouva sa portière verrouillé. Il ne put sortir que lorsque l'homme lui ouvrit . Quelle bagnole à des sécurités de la sorte ? Existait-elle à la base au moins ? À moins que se fumier ne l'ai acheté sur ... Naruto eut la désagréable tâche de devoir se mettre sur ses pieds à deux centimètres seulement du torse de ce connard qui faisait exprès d'être aussi près.

\- Je crois que ça me vaudras un cadeau de remerciement . Fit l'homme alors qu'il refermait la porte et s'en retournait vers le batîment .

Naruto resta figé quelques secondes avant que le son caractéristique d'une voiture se fermant ne lui remette les pieds sur terre . De quoi parlait ce con ? Mais la vue de son agence , au combien regrettée pour la première fois de sa vie, captura les pensées du blond . Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à qu'elle point cet « enfer » de tout les jours qu'était son boulot lui avait manqué . Il allait franchir les portes automatiques avec un nouveau sentiment de confort et de sécurité très agréable lorsque quelqu'un lui pris le bras et le tira en arrière .

Il aurait tellement voulut que ce soit un de ses amis mais à la place il rencontra les lèvres de l'homme qui les apposaient d'autorité sur les siennes. Naruto voulut repousser le brun mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop fort et le tenait trop fermement par la taille . Leur baisé dura plusieurs secondes où , heureusement et Naruto en remerciait tout les dieux , il n'y avait eut aucun contact plus approfondit . Ce connard s'était contenté de trémousser ses lèvres contre les siennes comme une midinette et encore une fois Naruto en fut des plus heureux mais le fait était là . Puisque , une fois relâché , Naruto put voir les regard surpris , déconcertés , perplexes voir carrément dégoûtés des personnes présentes dans le hall de son agence .

\- N'oublie pas Naruto , tu es chasse gardé ! Entendit le blond dans son oreille à lui en donner des frissons d'effroi jusqu'à l'envie de vomir .

Le blond n'avait d'un seul coup , plus du tout envie d'entrer dans l'établissement . Il ferma fortement les yeux et mordit sa lèvre pour s'obliger à rentrer . Il n'aurait à supporter ses regards que quelques minutes . Il avait enduré bien pire sur se plant là , alors quelques minutes s'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui . Mais après plusieurs pas où tout les regards étaient , pour des raisons et d'autres , braqués sur lui il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était toujours aussi difficile de rester digne dans des moments pareil .

Talonné par l'enculé , il entra dans le bureau de la rose qui afficha immédiatement une visage aux anges .

\- Naruto ! Mais où étais tu passé ? Je suis passé chez toi mais on m'as dit que tu n'habitais plus là alors ...

\- Oui , il a emménagé avec moi .

Alors que le blond était vraiment très heureux de revoir son ami , son enthousiasme fut engloutit par le brun . Encore ... Il serra son poing , une envie folle de lui faire bouffer ses dents le démangeait mais il se reteint de faire une esclandre ici ... Du moins dans le bureau de Sakura . Sûr qu'une bagarre dans un journal ferait la une ! Rigola t-il intérieurement .

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?! ... Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord Naruto !

\- Oh ! Heum c'est ... Compliqué ...

\- J'imagine ! Fit la rosé toute guillerette . Étant donné que tu étais un homme à femme , la façon dont vous vous êtes mis ensemble ne doit pas être commode !

\- Oh ça non alors . Murmura le blond tandis que la rose fronçait les sourcils face au manque plus que clair d'enthousiasme de son ami . Lee est là ? Reprit-il .

\- Oui bien sûr , dans les couloirs à faire le coursier pour tout le monde comme d'habitude , tu le connais . Fit Sakura avec un regard amusé .

Naruto sourit franchement à son ami avant de lui faire un geste de la main en même temps que de faire pivoter son corps pour partir.

\- Bon et bien , au-revoir Sakura .

Le « couple » sortie du bureau de la rose qui restait figé , les yeux dans le vide . Elle connaissait bien le blond , même plus que bien . Ils avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble et jamais encore une seule fois Naruto ne lui avait dit au-revoir . Il disait toujours « bye , hasta luego » où partait en courant comme un enfant après l'avoir mis en pétard . Mais le plus troublant avait été son regard . Elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec un regard si désespéré, tiré et terne... Sakura avisa son combiné de téléphone un millième de seconde avant de le saisir .

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 7**

Naruto flânait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lee , il avait croisé Hinata qui était toujours aussi timide mais qui n'avait pue s'empêcher de venir le saluer avec le rouge aux joues et maintenant ils étaient seuls dans un couloir qui donnait sur de multiple bureau de travail . Il savait que peu de ses collègues allaient sortir dans le couloir mais que tous allait être témoin de ce qu'il allait se passer... Et comme il savait que chacun d'eux étaient des journalistes affreusement curieux , personne ne manquerait de prendre des photos . Il savaient que l'Uchiwa les achèterait tous mais peut être que certain allait passer au travers du filet . Ne jamais dire jamais comme on dit .

Sans prévenir , le blond pivota sur ses talons et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du brun . Ce connard lui avait donné un morceau de sa liberté passé , Naruto n'allait certainement pas abandonner , surtout pas maintenant qu'il y avait repris goût . Son coup fit mouche et le brun tituba légèrement vers l'arrière en se tenant la joue .

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ? Demanda t-il d'une voix polaire .

\- Tu croyais attirer ma sympathie en me permettant de sortir malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait hein ?

\- Tu fais une grave erreur ...

Naruto sourit comme un fou , déjà des curieux venaient coller leur nez aux fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait . Il avait cru devenir dingue mais il avait tenu le coup et maintenant il s'apprêtait à jouer sa dernière carte alors ça promettait d'être du grand spectacle . Il se lâchait !

Le blond se campa sur ses jambes , écartés mais pas trop , les poings fermés avec flegme devant lui . Avec une vitesse qu'il ne se croyait pas capable d'atteindre , vue son état de fatigue , il parvint à se saisir du bras du brun , l'enrouler dans son dos et le plaquer face contre le mur . Mais le brun en pleine possession de ses moyens se défila aisément et plaça un coup de coude dans les côtes de Naruto qui grimaça de douleur en se reculant rapidement . Il évita in-extremis un coup de poing , saisit l'opportunité de frapper avec l'ouverture que venait de créer son tortionnaire et envoya son genoux pour percuter les flancs du brun . Mais il faut croire que Naruto était finalement plus affaiblit qu'il ne croyait car le brun ne broncha pas , saisit même d'une poigne forte la jambe du blond qui écarquilla les yeux . La seconde d'après son dos frappait violemment le sol dans un gémissement douloureux .

Sonné , Naruto roula sur le ventre et se releva lentement . Tout ses muscles étaient courbaturés , sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien , ses articulations étaient douloureuses et sa peau rêche et brûlante . Sa fatigue finissait enfin par le rattraper . Il tenta de voir où était le brun de par sa vision trouble mais en vain . Soudain un bras passa devant sa gorge et se plaqua contre tandis que son corps était soulever de terre sans aucune douceur. Naruto porta ses mains au bras l'empêchant de respirer , des gémissements ressemblant plus à des gazouillements sortait de sa gorge alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait imploser sous la pression .Sa gorge étaient écrasé par l'autre enfoiré qui croisa les poignets pour mettre encore plus de force dans sa strangulation. Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent alors que l'air ne passait toujours pas dans ses poumons . Il vit des caméra au travers des vitres avant que l'obscurité ne gagne son champ de vision et qu'il ne tombe inconscient .

...

Naruto ouvrit doucement ses yeux sur l'obscurité . Son cerveaux semblait vouloir sortir de sa boîte crânienne à chaque battement que son cœur faisait . Comme s'il recevait trop de sang d'un coup dans la cervelle . Il bougea doucement son bras droit et apposa ses doigts sur sa gorge puis grimaça . Il avait l'impression d'avoir été brûlé et que ça peau continuait de se consumer lentement . Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à l'obscurité et il fut capable de voir qu'il portait un masque . Un masque à oxygène ? Se demanda t'il vaguement , c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu manquer d'air ces dernier temps . Ça c'était cas de la dire ... Il étira un sourire mais étaient bien incapable de rire .

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux . C'était loin d'être le moment de rigoler . L'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement déciderait de son avenir ! Soit il était à l'hôpital , soit chez le bâtard qui ne lui laisserais plus jamais la chance de sortir et vue le masque à oxygène , il espérait bien être à l'hôpital .

Précautionneusement il se redressa et cru défaillir lorsqu'il reconnu la chambre de son tirant personnelle. Son esprit fit un blanc pendant plusieurs secondes . Ça ne pouvait pas être possible . Il ne pouvait pas encore être chez ce trimbré ...

\- Bonjour Naruto .

Le blond se raidit de la tête au pied . Cette voix , il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille puisqu'il n'avait entendu qu'elle pendant plusieurs jours , voir semaines , il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir ... Peut être était-ce même des mois ? Lentement il releva son regard vers l'homme et plongea craintivement ses iris bleu dans les noirs et furieuses de l'autre présence dans la chambre .

Son kidnappeur était adossé au mur de la chambre , les bras croisés sur son torse et lorsque ces dernier se décroisèrent et que son dos ne fut plus adosser , lorsque Naruto entendit ses pas se rapprocher inexorablement de lui , il commença réellement à avoir peur . Instinctivement il se recula dans le lit pour être le plus loin possible de l'Uchiwa . Lorsque le tuyau d'oxygène lié à son masque empêcha sa progression il l'enleva précipitamment et se mit debout , de l'autre côté du lit.

Le blond tituba un peu , il n'était certainement pas sensé se lever après avoir frôlé la mort mais là n'était pas la priorité . Des tâches noirs gagnaient sa vue et il dut s'appuyer au mur d'une main pour ne pas chutter . Ça lui demanda bien cinq longues secondes pour se remettre d'un aplomb plus acceptable même si toujours bancale . Et lorsque sa vue revint correctement il remarqua que son bras était nue . Il regarda le reste de son corps et constata qu'il était en boxer ... Et un boxer différent ! Putain il s'était pas gêné le gros dégueulasse !

\- Vient te recoucher , tu es encore trop faible . Fit la voix sombre , calme mais autoritaire .

\- La faute à qui ? Grogna Naruto . Ça dois te faire triper de me voir aussi faible ! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les rapport sexuelles forcées connard ! S'énerva Naruto tandis qu'un autre vertige mais moins fort le prenait .

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda le brun , semblant ne réellement pas comprendre la situation .

\- Putain , je dis que ça te fais triper de foutre à poil les gens alors qu'il sont à deux doigts de crever ! S'exclama Naruto .

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi , il fallait bien que je te change . Naruto fronça les sourcils .

\- Comment ça que tu me changes ?

\- Tu es resté inconscient deux jours à cause de ton nouvel exploit , expliqua le brun qui était loin d'être aux anges . Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas avoir à te rappeler pourquoi tu es là Naruto et ce que engendre une telle situation . Fit soudainement le brun , d'une voix menaçante ne présageant vraiment rien de bon .

Naruto déglutit péniblement alors qu'il voyait le brun faire le tour du lit pour l'atteindre . Il regarda la porte en face de lui , de l'autre côté de la chambre et avisa le lit lorsque la voix bien connu retenti entre les murs .

\- Je te déconseille de me rendre encore plus furieux que je ne le suis déjà Naruto . Je fais toujours ce que je dit et ta petite rébellion , c'était la connerie de trop . Prévint le brun alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas du blond .

Naruto le regarda , regarda la sortie de la chambre , regarda ses yeux de glace et amorça un geste pour fuir en passant par dessus le lit mais son corps le trahis au point le plus crucial . Ses jambes le lâchèrent une fraction de seconde . Une fraction de seconde où il perdit une vitesse précieuse permettant à l'Uchiwa de le saisir sans douceur au bras . Naruto glapit sous la douleur et tira sur son membre désespérément avant que la force , qui pensait allait le tirer , en réalité le poussa . Il s'effondra sur le matelas et même si la surface était plutôt molle , il gémit de douleur lorsque son crâne toujours souffrant percuta la surface sois disant moelleuse . Maintenant il avait l'impression que quelque chose creusait dans ses tempes et allait continuer jusqu'à réduire son cerveau en une bouillit compressé.

Il se débattit de toute ses maigres forces lorsqu'un poids se fit sentir sur son bassin . Il eut vaguement la notion de cris , d'ordres mais ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait parmi ce méandre de douleurs dans lesquelles son cerveaux baignait. Puis soudain ses bras furent violemment tirés , son bassin percuta le dure et le froid et son corps fut traîné avec force . Il tentait de battre des pieds , de libérer ses mains en vain. Ses maigres jambes raclaient douloureusement contre le sol, se cognait contre ce qu'il pensait être des meubles. Tout à coup on arrêta de le traîner , on relâcha ses bras et son dos percuta à son tour violemment le sol. Il geignit lorsque sa peau rencontra le gel du carrelage . Il entendit vaguement un son métallique alors qu'il roulait sur son ventre , fit fit du froid mordant son torse et commença à se relever .

Mais une main se plaça dans son dos et le plaqua contre le carrelage froid . Naruto gémit lorsque quelque chose écrasa ses cuisses , l'empêchant totalement de se relever . Et soudain il écarquilla les yeux . Une douleur sans nom se faisait sentir dans son bassin , sur ses reins , à gauche . Cette douleur sembla balayer les autres et débloquer son cerveau qui sortie soudainement du flou. Et alors il se rendit compte .

Son kidnappeur était sur ses cuisses , maintenait son torse immobile d'une main tandis que de l'autre il charcutait sa chaire sur la partie gauche de sa chute de rein . Naruto frappa son front contre le carrelage alors qu'un hurlement de douleur brûlait ses poumons et vrillait sa gorge . Il sentait le couteau pénétrer sa chaire et créer des crevasses profondes , cuisantes , indélébiles et enrageante . Mais Naruto était trop fatigué . Il gémit une dernière fois lorsque le poids sur son corps s'éclipsa soudainement . Il vit un couteau plein de sang être jeter non loin de son visage .

C'était son sang sur le couteau ... Pourquoi cette enflure avait craqué de la sorte ? Lui qui avait tout le temps le contrôle de ses émotions... Naruto tourna le visage de l'autre côté lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de rage . L'homme était là , sur le canapé , les coudes sur ses cuisses , la tête dans ses mains . Il semblait dévasté . Naruto serra les dents et s'assied doucement , faisant abstraction de la douleur dans son crâne et dans le bas de son dos . Il tourna son buste et vit plusieurs entailles profondes saignants abondament. Il retourna un regard emprunt de furie vers l'homme qui le fixait aussi , par dessus ses mains croisés devant son visage . Naruto le regarda avec haine, il aurait dut baisser les yeux et joué les dociles après ce que ce type lui avait fait mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher... il n'était pas dans sa nature de courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit. Le blond laissa un sourire moqueur fleurir sur son visage . Et son regard se changea en une lueur de défit . Peut être qu'il avait fait mouche avec cette dernière carte finalement . Et même si ce n'était pas le cas il n'en avait rien à carer . Il en avait marre d'en baver alors que c'était lui qui en faisait baver d'habitude .

\- Alors ? Ça fait quoi de voir ta victime ne pas se plier à tes caprices de bourges ? Dit-il , sa gorge lui faisant toujours mal .

L'homme ne dit rien et souffla de dépit à la place , ce qui fit froncer Naruto des sourcils . Il regarda l'homme frotter son visage de lassitude avant qu'il ne laisse tomber ses avant bras entre ses jambes et ne fixe Naruto sans détour .

\- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu me donnerais autant de mal . J'ai bien cru perdre mon sang froid plusieurs fois . Avoua l'homme .

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents , pas mécontent de ne toujours pas être tombé sous le joue d'un manipulateur tel que lui . Mais maintenant , il fallait savoir la suite . Peut être que l'Uchiwa en avait vraiment marre de lui ? Peut être que la prochaine étape était quatre planches en sapin enterré au fond de cet immense jardin déjà peuplé par de nombreuses victimes . Macabre à souhait ! Se dit Naruto avec ironie pour ne pas laisser le frisson d'effroi prendre place sur son humeur victorieuse .

\- Je sais que de temps en temps , lorsque tu étais au lycée , tu faisais des paris stupides . Dit contre tout à attente son tortionnaire .

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant où voulait en venir le brun . Il comptait vraiment parler de temps où il était lycéen , paumé et fauché ? Mauvais plant ! Il préférait de loin les planches en sapin !

\- Je savais que tu ne roulais pas sur l'or , tu n'avais plus de parents , plus de tuteurs , plus personnes , tu étais seul . Alors tu lançais des paris tous plus dingues les un que les autres pour ...

\- Viens en aux faits tu veux ? Exigea sombrement Naruto , peu désireux de se souvenir de choses pas très reluisantes qu'il avait faîte dans sa jeunesse .

\- Tu les réalisais et empochait l'argent misé par d'autres élèves de la fac pour subvenir un minimum à tes besoins . Continua le brun sans s'occuper de l'injonction de Naruto .Pendant deux trois ans tu as fait ça . Le temps de finir tes études ...

\- ...

\- Et un jour tu as fais un paris sur moi ...

Le brun se leva , incitant Naruto à en faire de même , mais il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur au lieu de se préoccuper de lui . Le blond sentit un frisson secouer ses épaules . Il avait envie de se barrer en courant, de prendre les clefs d'une voiture et de partir loin , vite . Mais il savait que les gardes l'arrêteraient et il s'était juré d'écouter tout ceux qui viendrait à lui pour se plaindre de ses frasques , tout ceux qui viendrait pour prendre revanche . Il resta donc là , les sens aux aguêts malgré la douleur lancinante dans son crâne et le bas de son dos sur lequel il sentait encore son sang couler.

\- J'était un fils à papa comme tu dis , j'était riche , j'était beau , je travaillais bien , j'était promis à un bel avenir , j'était apprécié par la gente féminine bref tout ce que tu n'avais pas . Alors il t'es venue à l'idée de lancer un paris .

Le brun se tourna lentement vers le blond qui avait reculer d'un pas , attendant la suite aussi calmement qu'il lui était donné d'être .

\- Ruiner ma réputation .

Naruto ne dis rien pendant un certain temps ...

\- Quoi c'est tout ? Finit-il par lâcher d'un ton consterné .

\- Tu m'as fait passer pour une traînée , un gay qui adorait se faire prendre dans les toilettes du lycée ! Éructa d'un coup l'Uchiwa , la rage clairement visible dans ses yeux . En même pas une journée tu es parvenu à faire en sorte que tout le monde se mette à me regarder avec dégoût voir haine ! Tu as traîner les Uchiwa dans la boue !

Naruto ne savait clairement pas quoi dire ... Était-il même supposé dire quelque chose ?

Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait répondre à sa ? Mais le pire était qu'il ne se souvenait vraiment pas d'avoir fait ça , faut dire qu'il avait ruiné la réputation de tellement de monde dès que quelqu'un lui donnait de l'argent pour ce faire ... Qui pouvait-on réellement blâmer ? Celui qui exécute ? Ou celui qui paye l'exécuteur ? On allait dire qu'ils étaient tous deux fautifs .

\- Même les professeurs y sont allés de leur remarques ignobles sur les entêtes même de mes copies qui bizarrement étaient beaucoup moins bonne qu'avant ! Vociféra le brun , hors de lui ...

\- ... Oh ... Ça avait si bien marché que ça ?! Fit Naruto tout penaud , ne trouvant que ça pour détendre l'atmosphère .

\- Oui ! Fit sèchement le brun . Mais être traité de gay , de traîné , voir mes notes baisser à cause d'un stupide paris je pouvais le supporter .

Naruto fronça des sourcils . C'est vrai que c'était pas la mort mais tout de même ! Il aurait pas aimé être à la place du brun . Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que ça pour une personne comme lui ?

\- Non. Ce que je n'ai pas supporté , c'était que la personne qui m'ait fait ça, ce soit toi. Termina t-il en le fusillant des yeux et s'approchant du blond qui commença à reculer dans le même mouvement .

\- Quoi ? Tu m'en voulais déjà avant ? Je t'avais déjà fait une frasque avant ? Demanda Naruto légèrement paniqué par la tournure de la situation .

\- Crétin réfléchit un peu , tu es quelqu'un auquel je tiens , d'où ta présence ici et que je veux protéger de mon frère psychopathe d'où ta présence ici également .

Le dos de Naruto rencontrait le mur lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entre ouvrait de stupéfaction . Comprenant le pourquoi du comment de tout ça .

\- Tu étais ... Tu m'aimais ?! S'exclama Naruto , complémentent abasourdit par la chose .

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu parles au passé ?

Naruto haleta et regardait maintenant le brun sans vraiment le voir... Il ne remarqua donc que vaguement ce dernier apposer une main contre le mur , juste à côté de son visage , puis l'autre . Son ravisseur était entrain de rapprocher ses lèvres de l'oreille d'un Naruto complètement à côté de ses pompes. Il s'apprêtait à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille lorsque un son tonitruant les firent tout les deux sursauter .Le brun fut tout aussi surpris que le blond lorsque des hommes des forces de l'ordre envahirent d'un coup le salon du bourge kidnappeur .

Naruto les regarda hurler après le brun de mettre les mains derrière la tête . Ils étaient une dizaine tous vêtus sombrement , portaient des cagoules , gilets par balles , casques , arme à feu tout le tour du ventre sans oublier les petit couteau à crans d'arrêt bien pratique... Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents ! Naruto reconnu une équipe d'intervention et cette dernière avait le brun en joue qui était maintenant allongé par terre sur le ventre avec un des soldats sur lui entrain de lui menotter les mains dans le dos.

Naruto regarda la scène un peu abasourdit avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en boxer devant plus d'une dizaine de mecs ... Génial ! Naruto avisa un jean posé négligemment par son ancien ravisseur sur le canapé . Il s'en saisit et l'enfila laborieusement sous les yeux amusés de certains agents alors que trois d'entre eux embarquaient son tortionnaire qui restait incroyablement calme . Comme d'hab quoi se dit Naruto lorsqu'un autre homme fit son entrée et ordonna aux trois hommes d'arrêter leur progression .

Naruto bugua affreusement sur le gars . Il ne faisait pas partie des soldats , portait un costume d'homme d'affaires ouvert , porté de façon plutôt décontracté . Le blond porta une attention particulière, comme tous dans la pièce, lorsque des mots commencèrent à être échangé entre son ravisseur et le nouvel arrivant.

\- J'ai finalement réussi . Fit le nouvel homme d'affaires inconnu avec un contentement non dissimulé .

\- Hn , fit la voit moqueuse du ravisseur du blond . J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais petit frère .

À suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 8**

Naruto bugua affreusement sur le gars . Il ne faisait pas partie des soldats , portait un costume d'homme d'affaires . Le blond tendit l'oreille comme tous dans la pièce lorsque des mots commencèrent à être échangé .

\- J'ai finalement réussi . Fit le nouvel homme d'affaires avec un contentement non dissimulé .

\- Hn , fit la voit moqueuse du ravisseur du blond . J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais petit frère .

\- Moi aussi , mais c'est fait , je vais pouvoir récupérer la maison de la famille...

\- Toutes mes félicitations... Grogna le brun maintenu au sol avec un sourire en coin complice étrange.

Le businessman sourit également en coin avec une satisfaction dont son haussement de menton la rendait arrogante en guise de réponse, croisant ses bras sur son torse en signe de supériorité.

\- Est ce que, Quelqu'un, Pourrait me dire, Ce qu'il se passe ICI ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le blond qui était torse nue , les yeux écarquillés et qui avait hurlé comme un putois . Il sentait que sa migraine n'allait pas tarder à faire couler sa cervelle par ses oreilles si son sang continuait de taper contre sa boîte crânienne !

\- C'est quoi que ce maxi bordel ! S'exclama t'il avant de se précipiter vers son kidnappeur et de le saisir par le col . Alors c'est toi le grand frère dégénéré ... Attends ... Ça veut dire que pendant tout ce temps , j'était non seulement coincé avec un sociopathe dégénéré doublé d'un psychopathe porté sur les couteaux mais aussi et surtout d'un tueur en série ! Vociféra t'il furieux et apeuré à la fois.

Naruto s'apprêtait à lui en coller une bien sentie dans la tronche mais un homme cagoulé l'intercepta au passage et le colla contre le mur .

\- Oh putain dégages de là ! Cracha Naruto, ses nerfs ayant lâché et résonnant sourdement dans tout son corps. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines horribles , affreuses , stressantes à pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit alors laisse moi faire un malheur où je te mords et je t'arrache la jugulaire Capiche ?! Hurla le blond fou furieux alors que le soldat n'écoutait rien et le gardait contre le mur fermement .

\- Naruto .

Le blond stoppa de se débattre avec le soldat et regarda son ravisseur d'un air furieux . Mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier regardait son frère et non lui . Naruto déporta alors son attention vers l'autre homme en costume qui lui le regardait intensément . Maintenant qu'il l'observait de plus près , il paraissait plus jeune que son ravisseur mais tout aussi froid et impassible que l'autre dégénéré avec exactement la même voix en plus . Ce qui l'amena à se méfier également de celui là . Il regarda l'homme brun au cheveux plus court croiser ses bras sur son torse et le toiser avec un visage aux traits neutres.

\- Ça m'as pris un peu de temps pour venir te secourir , j'en suis navré .

Le blond regardait le cadet des frères sans croire une seule seconde à ses excuses médiocres .

\- Je savais où tu étais pendant tout ce temps mais mon frère à beaucoup de contacts , plus que moi alors j'ai dût attendre la meilleur opportunité pour le coincer . Raconta le brun comme s'il parlait de la météo et non de coincer son frère pour l'envoyer en taule , donc , flippant .

\- Tu m'en diras tant mec . Fit le blond , se sentant peu concerné finalement , tant qu'il pouvait se barrer d'ici...

\- C'est Sakura qui m'as permit de t'aider . Elle m'as téléphoné comme je lui avait demandé de le faire si tu reprenais contact avec elle . Ta petite rébellion dans l'agence à fait un tabac mais avant même que je n'ai pus bouger le petit doigts toutes les preuves avaient disparus . Alors j'ai mis Itachi sous surveillance en espérance que tu le rendes assez dingue pour qu'il craque et fasse une erreur . J'attends évidement de toi de porter plainte pour coups et blessures, détention en captivité et tortures psychologiques. Ses hommes ne pourront pas t'éliminer car les miens te protègent à partir de maintenant .

Voyant que Naruto était de nouveau calme et regardait le brun avec sérieux , le soldat le relâcha et le blond resta à observer le cadet des Uchiwa silencieusement , un peu perdu avant de capter un point important .

\- Comment ça tu espérais que je le rende dingue ? Et si je n'y était pas arrivé ? S'époumona t-il ? Je serait resté prisonnier de ton taré de frère pour le reste de ma vie ?! S'offusqua Naruto , sidéré .

\- Je savais que tu en étais capable Naruto . Tu m'as plus d'une fois donné envie de t'étrangler par le passé . Fit le brun avec un fin sourire nostalgique et méprisant à la fois qui bloqua la respiration du blond dans sa gorge .

Ce mec ressemblait beaucoup trop à son ravisseur , à Itachi . La même tronche mais en plus jeune , la même voix et la même façon de parler de lui comme s'il le connaissait depuis des lustres . Et surtout le même regard méprisant que son frangin avait par plusieurs occasions posé sur lui . Il avait l'impression de se retrouver avec le frangin du sociopathe qui était lui schizophrène puissance vingt ... Pas franchement mieux ... Il regarda autour de lui avec un regard inquiet voir paniqué que perçu le cadet des Uchiwa . Ce dernier ne dit toute fois rien et laissa Naruto chopper un T-shirt et l'enfiler expressément .

Naruto avait besoin de partir , de ne jamais revenir dans cette maison de malheurs . Il avisa les clefs sur le meuble s'en saisit et passa entre les deux frères sans leur lancer un regard . Il dévala les escaliers avec les larmes au yeux , c'était comme si un rêve désiré depuis tellement longtemps se réalisait enfin se dit-il en sentant une bouffé d'oxygène remplir enfin ses poumons . Il se rendit dans le garage et eut un mouvement de recule lorsqu'un garde ... Non un soldat de l'ordre attira son attention du coin de l'œil . Il resta quelques secondes à fixer l'homme qui le regarda en retour quelques secondes également avant de se mettre à observer les alentours à nouveau .

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et entra dans le garage . Monta dans la voiture , démarra et se dirigea vers la porte du garage qui s'ouvrit il ne savait comment et il s'en fichait . Il parcourut l'allée du bourge sans perdre de temps , passa le portail et atteins enfin les routes pleines de vie . Les routes où des tonnes d'autres voitures avec des tonnes d'autres personnes circulaient . Il était pied nus . Mais il s'en foutait . Il avisa la radio et mis de la musique , à fond . Il mettait le cap pour n'importe où et ne comptait aucunement faire de pause pour quelque raison ce soit .

Le cadet , Sasuke , regardait pensivement par la baie vitrée de la maison de ses parents . Naruto était partit ... Ça lui avait pris dix longue années pour coincé Itachie , pouvoir réellement le clouer derrière le barreaux pour le reste de sa vie . Et l'ironie du sort , c'était grâce à Naruto ... Décidément ce blond était partout . Il jeta la télécommande qui ouvrait le portail et se tourna vers un de ses hommes .

\- Je veux six gardes du corps sur la protection de Uzumaki Naruto dont deux rapprochés mais en toute discrétion maintenant . Fit l'Uchiwa à l'homme à ses côtés qui hocha la tête et s'éclipsa en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche .

\- Je me demande lesquels de nos hommes parviendront à exécuter leur mission . Fit la voix grave de son frère derrière lui . Tu sais pertinemment que protéger quelqu'un est beaucoup plus difficile que de le tuer .

Sasuke lança un regard par dessus son épaule vers son frère . Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que Sasuke ne regarde de nouveau par la baie vitrée , avec une lueur déterminé mêlé à de la colère dans les yeux .

\- Je le protégerais et il t'enverra en prison pour ce que tu lui as fait mais aussi pour ce que tu m'as fait . Fit le brun en regardant le reflet de son frère fermement tenue par deux de ses hommes de mains .

\- Il ne mérite pas un tel traitement ! Pas après ce qu'il t'as fait ! Je voulais juste qu'il paye ce qu'il t'as fait ! S'exclama soudainement Itachi avec de l'amour dans les yeux pour son cadet qui sursauta presque d'inconfort et se retourna vers lui . Je ne voulais plus qu'il soit capable de te faire de mal .

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus me faire de mal ! S'exclama également Sasuke mais avec bien plus de colère que son frère . Je lui es déjà pardonné et ça m'as rendu plus fort . Maintenant et depuis un long moment il n'est plus capable de me faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux . Répondit d'un ton sérieux et presque désolé son frère .

Sasuke le regarda avec l'incompréhension peinte sur le visage . Son frère disait n'importe quoi . C'est ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un type dont le système cérébrale à dysfonctionné supposa t'il avant de souffler de lassitude en fermant les yeux .

\- Emmenez le .

\- Sasuke croit moi ! C'était pour ton bien ! Il fallait que je le dresse avant de te le donner ! Je l'aurais gardé vierge évidemment, pour que tu puisses être le premier à le...

\- Il suffit. Persifla Sasuke entre ses dents serrées, fusillant des yeux son frère.

Le cadet se retourna raidement à nouveau et pressa d'un geste agacé ses hommes d'emmener son taré de frère hors de sa vue. Son aîné sembla se calmer face à l'agacement et l'envie d'expédier la situation de son frère .

\- Tu vas le regretter , surtout que je lui es tout dit .

Sasuke plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses prunelles noirs folles . Itachi sourit lorsqu'il parvint à récupérer l'intérêt de son cadet sur lui .

\- Tu aurais dut me laisser finir ce que j'avais commencé .

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda sombrement Sasuke .

\- Absolument tout .

Sasuke serra les mâchoires avec force . Il ne manquait plus que ça ... Il durcit son regard lorsqu'il remarqua l'air satisfait de son frère . S'il croyait l'avoir déstabilisé ! Il se retourna encore une fois devant la baie vitrée et força son corps à rester parfaitement immobile malgré les vociférations de son frère qui racontait toute sorte d'élucubration . Il serra ses mâchoires lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulut à faire abstraction des paroles de son frère . Ces dernières résonnaient encore dans sa caboche alors que la source n'était plus là .

« Il vas encore te blesser ! » , « Il fallait que je le dresse avant de te le donner ! » cette phrase l'avait particulièrement énervé et fait froid dans le dos mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête : « Je l'aurais gardé vierge pour toi ! ». Il donna un coup de poing dans la vitre, la douleur dans ses jointures le faisant grimacer. Taré de frangin dépravé. Il observa le fourgon de ses hommes partir avec son frère. « Tu sais pertinemment que protéger quelqu'un est beaucoup plus difficile que de le tuer . » . Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre . Pas encore une fois face à son frère .

Il avais prévue de ne pas lâcher Naruto la seconde où il l'aurait retrouvé , mais il pouvait imaginer que le blond voulait souffler . Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos . Sasuke se détourna de la baie vitrée et observa le salon . Il y avait du sang sur le carrelage , celui du blond qui n'avait du coup pas fait soigner sa blessure ... Il alla dans la chambre à couché et vit une bouteille d'oxygène et un masque à oxygène en travers du lit . Il avisa la commode et sortie ce qui ce trouvait dessous . Une petite boule de vêtements étaient caché là . Les habits avec lesquelles le blond était arrivés ici ... Sasuke les saisies et les observa à peine deux secondes avant de se diriger vers la buanderie où il les jeta dans la panière à linge sale .

Naruto ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il conduisait et il s'en fichait . Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'éloignait de cette maison de dingue . Puis il se rendit compte qu'il se rendait chez nul autre que Gaara . Dix minutes plus tard , le blond était devant l'immense portail du roux et sonnait une fois avant d'attendre exactement cinq secondes puis de sonner à nouveay. C'était le code de Gaara . Il espérait seulement qu'il ne l'ai pas changé dernièrement . Il n'avait plus de portable et donc Gaara n'avait pas put lui transmettre le code si nouveau code il y avait . Il ne laissait jamais de message et communiquait seulement en appelant directement . Gaara était très prudent , très très prudent . Mais Naruto ne se faisait pas de leurre . Il avait vue sur le tableau de bord que ça faisait exactement deux mois et dix-huit jours qu'il était captif . Gaara changeait de code tout les mois . Il avait donc au moins déjà changé deux fois de code . Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ...

Il se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il constata que personne ne lui répondait à l'interphone . Gaara était tellement méfiant . Et lui n'allait certainement pas s'amuser à sonner encore. Ça mettrais le roux dans un état de panique fou . Il s'apprêtait à retourner en voiture lorsque un rouge bien connu entra dans son champ de vision . Doucement , comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal peureux, Naruto se rapprocha du portail pour permettre au roux de le voir depuis son jardin . Ce dernier parut surpris en voyant le blond avant de sourire doucement . Il tapota la tête d'un de ses chiens étant venu s'enquérir de son état avec inquiétude avant de se diriger vers le portail . Naruto regarda avec amusement la horde de chien suivre son maître calmement . Kiba avait fait un excellent boulot sur ses petites boules de poiles si turbulentes au début.

\- Naruto . Appela doucement le roux lorsqu'il fut juste en face du portail .

\- C'est moi . Répondit tout aussi doucement le blond .

Gaara sourit d'autant plus avant d'ouvrir le portail . Naruto entra précautionneusement dans le jardin , ne voulant pas marcher sur une des pattes des chiens gambadant tout autour de lui avec excitation, visiblement heureux de le revoir . Le blond regarda Gaara fermer le portail avec tendresse . Lui semblait toujours aller aussi bien . Gaara lui ouvrit la voie vers chez lui et l'entraîna dans la maison . Le blond fut comme à chaque fois étonné de la propreté des lieux malgré les dix boules de poils qui n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir dans les pièces .

\- Tu m'as ouvert . Dit simplement le blond .

\- Oui ... J'ai trouvé ça étrange que quelqu'un utilise le code d'il y a deux mois et n'insiste pas par la suite et je me suis souvenu que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre depuis environ deux mois alors j'ai voulu aller voir .Expliqua Gaara en versant du café dans une tasse pour lui et Naruto .Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il ensuite .

\- Ah ... Naruto grimaça mais abdiqua .

S'il y avait bien une personne qui savait garder les secrets , c'était Gaara . Alors il raconta tout , dans les moindres détails , le sentiments de peur constant qui fit aussitôt jaillir dans les prunelles turquoise la plus totale compréhension et compassion , les nuits blanches , l'attente du pire , l'incompréhension , le doute , les crises ... Il raconta jusqu'au moment où il revoyait le visage pâle mais tellement familier et réconfortant du roux . Il pensait que la situation n'irait pas mieux , mais il se sentait tout de suite plus détendu ici. Moins lourd , plus à l'aise avec lui même .

Il appréciait particulièrement que Gaara soit resté du début à la fin silencieux . Il ne voulait pas de questions indiscrètes et la simple lueur vive dans les yeux de son ami parvenait à le réchauffer, le rassurer un tant soit peu . Il se racla la gorge lorsqu'il eut finit et avisa ses mains encore un peu tremblantes. Il vit ensuite une main fine se poser doucement et lentement sur la sienne , préventive de tout mouvement de retrait instinctif , mouvement que ne subit pas le blond à son grand bonheur .

\- Ça vas aller . Le rassura Gaara . Croit moi , ça vas aller .

Naruto le regarda longuement . Gaara était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle . Alors que les gens devait faire des discours de vingt pages au moins pour pouvoir rassurer quelqu'un d'autre , lui avait seulement besoin de deux petites phrases et de son regard turquoises tellement doux. Il serra la main pâle de son autre tanné en réponse et renifla en ricanant nerveusement .

\- Tu as raison ... Ça vas aller . Confirma le blond avant de relever ses yeux sur le visage confiant du roux.

Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement de la tête alors que ses lèvres souriait tendrement. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes , quelques secondes ou Naruto ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de trouver leur lien immensément fort . Si ils s'entendaient à merveille auparavant , avaient tout de suite collé ... Maintenant il avait la certitude d'être quasiment les même personnes.

À suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 9**

Sasuke fulminait en silence. Son regard d'acier aurait sans aucun doute put transpercer n'importe quoi à cet instant si ça avait été biologiquement possible.

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il est ? Demanda t-il d'une voix grave , à deux doigts de chopper l'arme de son incapable d'employé pour le frapper avec la crosse .

\- On sait où il es monsieur mais on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il fait .

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas savoir ? Arrêter de tourner autour du pot et dites moi tout ce que je veux savoir ! Ordonna autoritairement Sasuke en frappant du poing son bureau.

\- Il est entré chez Gaara no Sabaku et je n'ai jamais vue une maison aussi bien gardé . Même nos meilleurs hommes n'ont pas put pénétrer le système de sécurité sans être ne serait ce que repérable. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais elle est clairement néfaste à la sécurité de Uzumaki Naruto . Termina à toute allure l'homme stressé .

\- Gaara no Sabaku . Murmura pour lui même Sasuke en réfléchissant.

Il connaissait Gaara no Sabaku . Il était réputé pour sa « défense absolue » . Il savait se défendre à mains nues comme personne selon certaines de ses sources sûrs , étaient experts en informatique, avait dresser une dizaines de chiens de gardes et était rusé et organisé comme tout bon paranoïaque qui se voulait... Il avait entendu également , il y a longtemps , que Gaara no Sabaku était d'une robustesse à toute épreuve contre la torture dites « du sommeil » . Sans sommeil , les gens tournaient vite dingue au bout de quelques jours mais il paraîtrait que ce mec pouvait tenir plusieurs semaines sans fermer l'œil. Mais après ce n'était que des on dits... Gaara no Sabaku était quelqu'un d'atypique.

\- Je ne pense pas que Gaara no Sabaku soit un danger mais je vais tout de même prendre des précautions . Je veux que mes hommes le suivent dès qu'il sortira de chez lui et continuent leur protection rapproché . Et vous , vous allez me trouver toutes les infos possibles sur ce Gaara no Sabaku ainsi que le moindre petit détail sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Uzumaki Naruto . Ordonna t-il plus calmement, l'homme ne se faisant pas prier pour déguerpir .

Sasuke tourna son fauteuil devant son écran d'ordinateur à nouveau , posa ses coudes sur le bureau et son menton sur ses mains jointes . Il ne devait rien laisser au hasard ! Les hommes de son frère étaient sans aucun doute déjà sur le coup, à chercher la moindre faille afin de l'exploiter et de descendre l'Uzumaki. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps et connaître Naruto aussi bien et même mieux que son frère ne l'avait connu afin d'assurer une protection maximal à celui-ci. Soudain il se figea ... Faisait-il ça pour réellement protéger un témoin en danger ou pour seulement en savoir plus sur Naruto ? Non , Itachi ne parviendrait pas à le manipuler , pas lui ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'aimait plus le blond , qu'il n'y pensait plus , depuis cinq ans même alors il n'y avait aucune chance , surtout après le temps que ça lui avait pris de se remettre du paris stupide du blond. Il n'était pas aussi bête que ça.

Naruto et Gaara parlèrent longtemps , mangèrent ensemble dans une ambiance agréable . Le blond resta jusqu'au soir , parlant et riant à nouveau sous le regard cajoleur du roux . Gaara lui proposa de regarder un film alors que la nuit était couché depuis longtemps et Naruto accepta avec un entrain agréable . Le film drôle les fit bien rire et décompresser mais Naruto commença à fatiguer sur la fin . Gaara le vit somnoler, fermer et rouvrir les yeux plusieurs fois .

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher . Tu as eut une journée épuisante qui a succédé une période tout aussi épuisante et stressante. Fit soudain le roux .

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Naruto surpris .

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas , assura Gaara avec un doux sourire sincère .

\- Je ne veut pas t'empêcher de dormir. Je peux trouver un autre endroit où passer la nuit.

\- Tu sais bien que je dors sûr mes deux oreilles depuis un bon moment maintenant . Rassura encore le roux . Et je me sentirais très mal de t'obliger à partir après ce que tu as vécue.

\- Merci... Mais je sais à quel point cela a été dure pour toi de récupérer alors ... Gaara fit taire Naruto d'un geste de la main évasif .

\- Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas sinon je ne t'aurais pas proposé de rester .

Naruto le regarda sans rien dire. Il n'était pas sûr de bien reconnaître le si prudent Gaara . C'était bien la première fois que le roux allait laisser quelqu'un dans sa maison alors qu'il dormais . Ça voulait dire que le roux faisait preuve d'une confiance aveugle envers lui et en fut très flatté .

\- Par contre , je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour un invité alors je n'ai qu'une chambre à couché .

\- Ne te dérange pas ! Je dormirais sur le canapé ! Intervint aussitôt Naruto .

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser ici tout seul dans le noir et l'angoisse . Je sais ce que c'est Naruto , que d'avoir peur que quelqu'un ne vienne te faire du mal durant ton sommeil . Laisse moi t'aider comme tu as pue le faire à plusieurs reprises pour moi dans le passé . J'y tient .

Le blond regardait les prunelle claire et toujours aussi sincère et déterminé de son interlocuteur sans rien trouver à dire . Il allait hocher du chef lorsque le roux rouvrit la bouche .

\- À part évidement si tu préfères dormir seul , après ce que tu as vécu je comprendrais . Dans ce cas la je te laisse ma ch ...

\- Certainement pas ! Objecta instantanément le blond . En faite je crois que ça m'aiderais à dormir de te savoir à mes côtés ... Confessa le blond en regardant brièvement sur le côté et en grattant sa nuque d'embarras .

Gaara hocha de la tête , le visage doux et impassible se leva avant de tendre le main vers le blond qui la saisit au ralentit , comme ne croyant pas en l'acte du roux . Il se montrait tellement ... Il ne savait pas comment définir son comportement mais en tout cas il le suivait avec une confiance totale . Certes Gaara pouvait parfois être très froid , mais sa froideur dénotait toujours avec une douceur extrême qui réconfortait sans précédent . Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et alors que le roux s'apprêtait à refermer la porte , il se ravisa et laissa la porte grande ouverte à la place . Naruto le regarda faire , son cœur ratant un battement agréablement. Il observa , avec un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvre , le roux faire le tour du lit pour laisser le côté le plus prêt de la sortie au blond . Naruto sourit franchement lorsque Gaara attaqua un mouvement pour se dévêtir mais se bloqua en commençant à peine .

\- C'est bon Gaara ! C'est chez toi tout de même ! Met toi à l'aise . Fit-il en souriant largement , touché .

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le roux tout de même .

Naruto hocha du chef avant de retirer son haut pour montrer l'exemple mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté . Le blond fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Gaara partir de la chambre aussitôt . Est ce qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de travers ? Se demanda-t-il avant que Gaara ne revienne avec une trousse de secours . À ce moment seulement il se souvint de sa blessure dans le bas de son dos . Il ne l'avait pas sentie de l'après midi... Il se demanda comment cela fut possible au moment ou Gaara lui fit signe de se retourner. Il s'exécuta et laissa à la vue du roux son dos exposé et blessé. Il grimaça lorsque le coton imbibé d'alcool caressa sa peau gonflée.

\- Je suis désolé si ça fait mal , ce n'est pas mon intention .

\- Je sais Gaara , je sais ...

Le roux nettoya doucement le sang séché et resta bloqué sur la plaie quelques secondes, amenant l'attention de Naruto sur lui .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Murmura le blond, le regard fixe dans le vide.

\- ... U.S ... Répondit doucement Gaara .

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Naruto alors que Gaara plaçait un pansement sur la chaire mutilé.

\- Ce sont des initiales . Uchiwa Sasuke .

\- ... Mais celui qui m'as enlevé s'appelait Itachi .

\- Il faut croire qu'il avait fait une fixette sur son frère . Je pense que le grand frère voulait venger le petit frère d'après ce que tu m'as dit . Fit Gaara prudemment tandis que Naruto écarquillait les yeux .

\- Alors j'ai réellement fait ça à son petit frère . Murmura sombrement Naruto .

\- J'en ai peur .

Naruto continua de regarder dans le vide pensivement avant de souffler de dépit et de se tourner vers Gaara qui refermait la trousse de secours.

\- J'essayerais de faire en sorte que ... Sasuke ne m'en veuille plus .

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça . Plus après tout ça . Tenta de convaincre le roux .

\- Si , je me le suis juré après la fin de mes études . Je me suis juré d'écouter tout ceux auxquels j'avais accepté d'exécuter un paris dessus . Répondit Naruto , déterminé .

Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent encore quelques secondes en silence avant que Gaara ne hoche la tête brièvement puis n'aille ranger la trousse . Naruto retira son jean et se faufila dans les draps en attendant . Il eut à peine la tête de poser sur son oreiller qu'il sentit la fatigue gagner ses paupières . Il les rouvrit difficilement lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sur son côté et pivota le visage vers Gaara . Ce dernier était torse nue et le regardait en retour . Il lui sourit plus franchement cette fois et murmura un bonne nuit du bout des lèvres avant de se retourner . Naruto répondit tout aussi discrètement en fixant la nuque pâle parsemé de mèche rouge de son ami . C'est sur cette vue que ces paupières se fermèrent et que Morphée l'emporta dans un sommeil sans rêve .

Sasuke tapait frénétiquement ses doigts sur son bureau sans arrêt . Il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit . Naruto était toujours chez ce Gaara no Sabaku ... Il y avait passé la nuit entière d'après ses hommes . À faire Dieu seul sait quoi . Un des ses hommes frappa à sa porte , homme auquel il permit d'entrer .

\- J'ai les informations que vous avez demander sur Gaara no Sabaku . Fit solennellement l'homme .

\- Très bien .

Le jeune homme au cheveux argent déposa sur son bureau le dossier avant de s'éclipser sans bruits . Sasuke ouvrit le dossier et se renfoncent dans son fauteuil . En tête du dossier était écrit le nom du roux dont il allait pouvoir en savoir bien plus maintenant. Il commença sa lecture et appris que la vie de ce dénommé Gaara n'avait rien de rose malgré sa richesse reçut après la mort d'un père reniant son existence d'après le psychologue qu'il avait suivit étant jeune . Son enfance avait été rythmé par le sentiment d'avoir été non désiré et d'être persécuté et mis continuellement en danger par les personnes extérieur à la famille en voulant à sa richesse. Il reconnaissait que ça n'avait pas dut être facile à supporter pour un si jeune enfant qui ne se sentait en sécurité nul part . Mais là n'était pas la question se reprit Sasuke . Gaara avait bien trop peur du monde extérieur pour oser s'y aventurer et si Naruto était parvenu à percer un trou dans sa carapace alors il était pratiquement sûr que le roux ne lui ferait aucun mal . Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir . Qui sait , peut être que chez les hommes d'Itachi certains serait capable de percé le bouclier de Gaara no Sabaku...

Naruto s'était réveillé seulement en plein milieu de l'après midi . Gaara n'était plus dans le lit et était audible dans la cuisine . Le blond zieuta par la porte , espérant voir Gaara mais sa vue rencontra juste la porte fenêtre du fond du salon, voilé d'un fin rideau blanc . Le blond roula dans le lit en ronronnant , les draps étaient frais du côté du roux et réveillait agréablement l'épiderme de son corps . Il s'étira langoureusement en souriant de plaisirs avant de se redresser dans le lit , de se diriger vers le bord du lit et de poser les pieds sur le sol . Il se baissa pour attraper son T-shirt et resta bloqué juste avant de le mettre , l'observant minutieusement .

Gaara préparait quelque chose à grignoter , se doutant que Naruto n'aurait pas envie de manger très calorique en se réveillant , lorsque son invité d'honneur arriva . Gaara se retourna vers le blond et resta bloqué à la vue du corps quasiment nue de ce dernier . Il savait que Naruto s'entretenait mais il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait du si bon travail . Son regard glissa malgré lui sur la peaux caramel tendis qu'un doux frisson parcourait sa colonne .

\- Oh je sais ... Fit avec dépit le blond , ce qui fit cligner Gaara d'incompréhension . J'ai perdu du poids et surtout du muscle . Il vas falloir que je remédie à ça . Fit le blond en massant son épaule par embarras.

\- Ce n'est pas particulièrement à ça que je faisait attention . Souffla Gaara en souriant doucement et se retournant vers son plan de travail .

Le blond fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de sourire en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur qu'il mordit doucement . Puis il se secoua la tête ... Gaara venait de faire un compliment sur son corps ... C'était déjà une chose mais lui semblait apprécier ça plus que de raison ... Ce qui en était une autre . Il aurait pensé être traumatisé à cause de sa séquestration mais Itachi ne l'avait jamais touché dans ce sens et il fallait croire que Gaara était spécial ... Il sourit franchement . Gaara avait toujours été spécial .

\- C'est pas que je me trimbale comme ça pour ton bon plaisirs mais ... Même ce boxer était à ... Itachi alors je me demandais si tu pouvais ...

Gaara se retourna à nouveau alors que le blond ne terminait pas sa phrase . Le roux opina immédiatement du chef avant d'aller dans sa chambre , talonné par le blond . Il ouvrit son placard , sortie quelques affaires et les donna à Naruto . Ce dernier regarda le boxer noir en haut de la pile et releva son regard au joue légèrement rouge face à Gaara qui laissa le blond dans la chambre .

\- Tu me donneras les affaires de ce ... Gars . Fit Gaara d'une voix clair et sans ton.

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi ? Demanda le blond , curieux .

\- Les brûler . Fit le roux de nouveau très clairement mais avec un petit ton jubilant à peine perceptible pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas .

Naruto rit brièvement alors que Gaara fermait la porte et partait pour la cuisine . Le blond se changea , respirant l'odeur de la lessive que le roux utilisait toujours lorsqu'il enfila le T-shirt de son ami ...

Il donna les affaires du taré à son ami qui les fit brûler dans son jardin avec un teinte clairement méprisante dans le regard et un sourire presque victorieux sur les lèvres . Ce qui étonna , fascina comme inquiéta légèrement mais excita également Naruto qui regarda ensuite les vêtements imbibés de l'odeur du dégénéré mélangé à la sienne être dévoré par les flammes .

À suivre ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Que brûle t-il ? Demanda Sasuke au téléphone en restant concentré sur son écran .

\- Des vêtements . Répondit-on de l'autre côté de la ligne .

\- Très bien , prévenez moi de tout changement .

Sasuke raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et tourna son fauteuil vers le séjour de ses parents , son séjour ... Ce devait être certainement les vêtements d'Itachi qu'ils brûlaient, ceux qu'avait Naruto en allant chez Gaara . Il observa les alentours et souffla . Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu . Il appela un professionnel , un décorateur . C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet même s'il savait que c'était peu .

Naruto sirotait une boisson sucré devant la télé avec Gaara lorsqu'il se décida .

\- Je pense que je vais pas tarder a y aller .

Gaara ne dit d'abord rien puis tourna son visage vers le blond qui regardait le sol pensivement .

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment ... Il faut bien que je reprenne le cours de ma vie ... Je ne suis pas du genre sangsue à profiter de la situation ... Et je suis sûr que tu as d'autre chose à faire . Fit le blond en finissant par regarder le roux .

\- À part vérifier mon système de sécurité, pour l'instant je n'ai rien à faire . Fit le roux . Et c'est toujours un plaisirs d'avoir une sangsue comme toi . Fit le roux en regardant en coin Naruto et souriant affectueusement puis il tourna un regard franc vers le blond . Mais c'est vrai que tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment ici et qu'il faut que tu reprennes ta vie en main . Termina t-il sur un ton ferme mais toujours aussi doux .

Naruto hocha plusieurs fois de la tête avant de se lever , suivit par le roux et de se diriger vers la sortie .

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Gaara .

\- Pour commencer , aller à l'agence , tenter de trouver une excuse pour retrouver mon boulot , n'importe quoi de plus plausible que la vérité vue que personne ne croira où ne voudra me croire par intérêt .

Gaara émit un son d'accord avant d'aviser les pieds nus de son ami ... Il ouvrit une porte et sortie une paire de de chaussure simple qui feront parfaitement l'affaire .

\- On fait la même taille . Précisa Gaara en déposant les chaussures au sol , devant Naruto qui n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail auparavant.

Naruto enfila les affaires du roux et se tourna vers lui en souriant . Il était fringué made in Gaara.

\- Je reviendrais pour te rendre tous ça . Fit-il en désignant les vêtements sur lui .

\- Tu n'as qu'à tout garder , ça ne me dérange pas . Répondit le roux avec désintérêt avant de redevenir sérieux , calme et doux . Et n'oublie pas , cette histoire n'est pas terminés alors je veux que tu fasses attention . Fit le roux en déposant rapidement un baisé sur la joue du blond qui écarquilla les yeux .

Immédiatement Gaara s'empourpra et commença une ribambelle d'excuses sans jamais finir sa phrase . Naruto , amusé de la réaction de son ami si maître de lui d'ordinaire , pouffa brièvement avant de déposer à son tour un baisé sur la joue pâle de son ami . Il fit pivoter son corps vers la porte sans lâcher de son regard l'air agréablement surpris du roux avant de se saisir de la poignée et de sortir à l'extérieur avec un grand sourire gravé sur les lèvres .

Gaara regarda le blond sortir de son jardin comme dans un état second . Il s'était lui même surpris par ce geste d'affection et avait été encore plus surpris de recevoir le même geste quelques secondes plus tard . Il rentra chez lui en souriant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi anodin que d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre...

Naruto conduisait la voiture vers son agence lorsqu'il vit une Mercedes noir au fenêtre teinté derrière deux autres voitures du même genre. Il eut d'un coup la certitude qu'elle le suivait avant de se secouer les idées . Il devenait parano ... Mais Gaara avait été claire ... L'histoire n'était pas finit ...

Naruto serra les mâchoires avant de se diriger vers des rues moins fréquenté. Il s'était fait avoir une fois mais ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement cette fois ci . Il n'avait pas de portable pour appeler à l'aide en cas de besoin et il savait que ces gars étaient des professionnels et ne le louperaient pas . Il tourna dans une petite rue déserte et roula encore . La voiture le suivait . Il avisa les sièges arrière , fouilla la boîte à gants mais aucun objet susceptible de servir d'arme ne s'y trouvait . Il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres au moment où il repéra une ferme au loin. Sa disposition et sa conception le fit sourire en coin. Schant maintenant quoi faire, il tourna sans hésitation à l'angle. Il pénétra dans la ferme à toute allure . Il n'y avait qu'une voiture passe partout . Il ne devait maximum y avoir cinq homme et lui avait été formé dans la rue . C'était aussi efficace que chez des professionnels . Il fit vrombir la machine jusqu'à une bâtisse , tourna à l'angle de celle-ci et arrêta immédiatement la voiture . Il ferma cette dernière , espérant gagné un peu de temps au cas où ses stalkeurs croiraient qu'il s'était enfermé dedans et partit en courant . Finalement il y avait du bon que toutes les voitures de son ancien ravisseur aient les vitres teintées . Quel blaireau il était de choisir des bagnoles aussi criardes !

Il plaqua son dos contre le bois usé de la bâtisse où certaines vaches du troupeau prenait du repos et laissa la voiture noir dépasser la bâtisse avant de grimper à l'échelle à deux mètres derrière lui . Ses membres agrippaient les barreaux fluidement et sans faut pas alors que son ouïe était concentré sur tous bruits suspects. Il atteignit l'espace de stock de la grange , où il ne savait quoi et observa discrètement les homme briser une des fenêtres de la voiture . Mais Naruto avait froncé les sourcils devant l'hésitation qu'ils avaient démontré avant de le faire . N'était-il pas sensé s'emparer coûte que coûte de lui ? Pourquoi avaient-ils mit autant de temps à se décider à péter la vitre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il entendait maintenant quelqu'un monté à l'échelle. Il s'était caché entre deux bottes de pailles lui laissant suffisamment de place en cas de fuite et attendant l'approche du premier homme patiemment, son cœur battant modérément fortement dans sa poitrine. Il finit par le voir , de profil à lui , il semblait seul , en reconnaissance . Rapidement et silencieusement, Naruto sortie de sa cachette , passa derrière le type , faufila un bras devant sa gorge et ramena brutalement le mec aussi fortement que possible contre son torse. C'était de cette façon que Itachi l'avait arrêté à l'agence après leur petit combat . Il serra davantage sa prise , empêchant l'air de rentrer dans les poumons du type qui se débattait vainement . Puis doucement il cessa de se débattre , juste ses mains posés sur son bras le serrait faiblement puis il s'évanouit . Immédiatement Naruto le relâcha et avisa le type inconscient sur le sol.

Avec euphorie mais également inquiétude il sentit cette adrénaline et cette rage de vaincre qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis cinq ans , depuis la fin de la fac , depuis ses paris , couler dans ses veines . Il entendit un des autres hommes crier, demander ce qu'il se passait au type inconscient. Naruto n'émit aucun son , sachant qu'il se vendrait et traîna le corps inconscient du type jusque vers l'échelle qui tremblait légèrement à cause de personnes montant. Il regarda brièvement le gars dans ses bras, grimaça de douleur pour lui avant de le balancer comme il put dans le vide . Le blond s'accroupit immédiatement au sol en cas de tireur et entendit deux voir trois gémissements de douleurs en contre bas. Il sourit en s'imaginant la tronche qu'avait dut faire le gars en réceptionnant son collègue en pleine tronche alors qu'il grimpait à l'échelle. Il restait maximum deux hommes qu'il ne pourraient plus surprendre maintenant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de descendre.

Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes où Naruto serra ses mâchoires d'appréhension en tentant vainement de trouver un moyen, aussi périlleux soit-il, de mettre pied à terre. C'était jamais bon quant c'était calme de la sorte. Puis soudain un portable robuste fut jeté vers lui. Il se baissa pour éviter l'objet qui alla s'écraser contre le bois avant de rouler et finir son parcours contre une botte de paille . Le blond regarda l'objet avec un air intrigué avant de retourner son attention en contre bas mais personnes ne semblaient tenter de prendre profit de la brève baisse de sa garde . Il ficha donc à nouveau son regard sur le portable et s'y dirigea aussi silencieusement que possible. Il pris le combiné , et comme s'il était un explosif , l'amena très lentement contre son oreille .

\- ... Désolé , mes hommes ne sont pas très délicats . Mais il faut croire que toi non plus puisqu'ils ont été obligé de faire appelle à moi , pas que cela ne m'étonne ...

Naruto ne dit rien . Cette voix était celle d'Itachi ... Du moins le pensait-il , son frère avait tellement le même timbre qu'il n'en savait rien en faîtes .

\- Très bien , reprit l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne en voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas , maintenant tu vas gentiment les suivre . Je ne sait pas si tu sais mais ta vie est en danger .

Sans blague ! Voulut ricaner Naruto mais se reteint .

\- Les hommes d'Itachi sont déjà certainement sur tes traces , sûrement plus nombreux et mieux armés parce que eux font encore moins dans la finesse que mes gars surtout lorsque tu te trouves dans une ferme pommé dont tout le monde ignore l'existence.

Naruto serra ses mâchoires , cette ferme n'était pas si pommé que ça ! Pensa-t-il en faisant la boude. Lequel des deux Uchiwa était réellement au bout de la ligne ?

\- ... Bon ... Sembla se résigner l'homme . J'en sait davantage encore que lui sur toi, je sais qu'un jour tu as embrassé par erreur , je ne sais comment d'ailleurs , ton meilleur ami Kiba en deuxième année de fac et que ça ne t'as pas spécialement dégoûté vue l'air étonné que tu as eu . Qui d'autre que quelqu'un du même bahut que toi pourrait savoir ça ?

\- Tu sais que c'est pas franchement rassurant . Finit par lâcher le blond avant de se mordre la lèvre, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il l'ouvre ?

Il se souvenait de ce jour . Ils étaient , Kiba et lui, dans les couloirs déserts et en retard pour leur cour . En descendant les escaliers rapidement , il s'était emmêlé les pinceaux alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son sac . Il avait chuté en criant , alertant Kiba devant lui qui s'était retourné , avait essayé de le rattraper pour finir au sol avec un Naruto surpris , recouvrant son corps , lèvres contre lèvres . Ils s'étaient immédiatement séparés , relevés et observés avec des yeux tout ébobilles avant d'éclater de rire comme des bossus . Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il y avait eut quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir désert à ce moment là .

\- Bien maintenant que tu me crois , revient .

\- Comment ça revient ? S'outra Naruto . Il est hors de question que je retourne là bas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix . Mon frère à vendu ton apparte , tu n'as nul par où aller .

\- Je peux aller chez un ami . Rétorqua Naruto .

\- Un endroit sûr ! S'invectiva immédiatement Sasuke à l'idée que le blond retourne chez le roux .

\- J'ai un endroit sûr . Objecta Naruto sans hésitation .

\- Pour mon frère , la demeure de Gaara no Sabaku est une boîte en carton . Mentit Sasuke .

\- ... Naruto fixa avec agacement le sol avant de souligner : Tu me suivais !

\- Évidement crétin ! S'emporta d'un coup le brun , surprenant le jeune homme et lui même .

Sasuke ferma les yeux et pinça l'arrête de son nez . Quant il disait que Naruto pouvait user la patience de tout le monde ! Il reprit aussi calmement que d'ordinaire .

\- Tu es sous protections des témoins et comme les flics font pâle figure devant mon frère c'est moi qui m'en charge . Itachi Uchiwa veut ta peau et même s'il est actuellement en prison , croit moi quant je te dit que ce n'est pas ça qui peut l'arrêter de t'éliminer de la surface de la terre .

\- ...

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour témoigner contre lui et l'envoyer définitivement au fond du trou .

\- ...

\- J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité à chaque secondes de chaque minutes . Je veux qu'il paye pour ses crimes. Et il n'y a personne d'autre que moi qui le connaît le mieux pour te protéger !

\- ...

\- Revient . Ordonna Sasuke .

Naruto regardait le sol poussiéreux comme s'il espérait qu'il prendrait feu par la force de son esprit . Il connaissait Itachi . Du moins assez pour effectivement croire ce que lui disait Sasuke . S'il disait que même chez Gaara ce n'était pas assez sûr , alors il le croyait . Si ça faisait effectivement plusieurs années qu'il traquait son frère , la personne qui en savait le plus au sujet de Itachi Uchiwa était sans aucun doute son petit frère .

\- D'accord . Capitula Naruto non sans un arrière goût amère en bouche de devoir encore obéir à un Uchiwa .

\- Bien . Fit Sasuke avant de raccrocher .

Naruto regarda bêtement le combiné dans sa main , comme s'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important avant d'aviser l'échelle dépassant le sol de l'espace de stock de la grange . Il se releva et se dirigea prudemment vers l'échelle . Lentement il pencha son buste en avant , près à tout retrait immédiat en cas de danger mais vit cinq hommes alignés tranquillement et attendant visiblement qu'il descende . L'un d'eux se tenait le bras , l'autre se massait lentement la gorge . Il grimaça , le gars qu'il avait étranglé...

Voyant que les cinq hommes ne portaient pas d'armes, du moins visibles , sûrement un ordre de leur boss , regardaient patiemment dans sa direction il se décida à descendre . Il agrippa la rampe métallique et laissa glisser son corps jusqu'en bas où il altérité souplement . Il grimaça lorsque ses chevilles frappèrent le sol . Il fallait qu'il se remette au sport . Il se retourna vers les hommes qui ne faisaient rien et le fixaient profondément, comme essayant de craquer un code. Il vit l'un d'eux croiser ses bras sur son torse en signe d'impatience et Naruto lui jeta le portable contre la poitrine .

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Fit le blond avec un sourire provocant avant d'ouvrir lui même la voie vers la voiture des hommes de Sasuke , vite rattrapés par ces derniers .

Naruto attendit qu'ils ouvrent le 4X4 et s'apprêtait à se glisser à l'arrière lorsqu'un homme tendit une main vers lui et lui désigna la voiture avec laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici . Naruto sourit et sortie les clefs de sa poche pour les donner à l'homme qui alla immédiatement derrière le volant de la voiture d'Itachi . Naruto monta ensuite dans le 4X4 et voulu faire une remarque à l'homme déjà présent mais fut pressé par celui le suivant . Il entra donc dans l'habitacle , deux molosses de chaque côtés de lui.

\- On peut pas faire plus romantique . Grogna t-il lorsque le moteur vrombit .

La route se fit silencieusement . Naruto voulu s'excuser pour le gars qui se massait encore le cou en se raclant de temps en temps la gorge mais se reteint . Ils n'avaient qu'à pas lui faire peur et le suivre comme s'ils étaient des stalkeurs assoiffés de viande fraîche ! Il revit avec horreur ce portail immense et noir , cette longue allée et surtout cette énorme demeure de malheur .Qu'est ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué ! Il préférait cent fois retourner chez Gaara . Il n'avait même pas put aller à son agence . Encore une fois on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait .

Il sortit de la voiture et fut escorté jusque dans le séjour, ce qui le fit serrer les mâchoires. Il avait la très désagréable impression de revivre son cauchemar depuis le début , si ce n'est que les hommes de Sasuke étaient des brutes moins brutes . Il avisa le changement de mobilier placé totalement différemment pendant que les cinq molosses s'en allaient , le laissant seul avec son nouveau bourreau.

\- Hmpf , fit-il sarcastiquement , alors on change deux trois petites choses et c'est repartie pour le show ? Demanda Naruto , fusillant du regard Sasuke qui était assied sur son fauteuil entrain de l'observer . Et tu n'as même pas la décence de me menotter ?!

Sasuke ne dit rien et se mit debout . Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie un portable neuf qu'il posa sur le bureau . Naruto fronça des sourcils en voyant le brun poser également une clef de maison et une clef de voiture accompagnée d'un badge , une carte de crédit , une pièce d'identité , un permit de conduire et une arme à feu .

\- Ce n'est pas reparti pour un show et je ne suis pas comme mon frère . Répondit finalement Sasuke avec froideur , semblant clairement mécontent que le blond pense le contraire .

\- ...

\- Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te garder enfermé ici et n'en n'ai pas le désir . Tu vas et vient à ta guise seulement tu serras toujours sous protection quelque soit le lieu où tu iras . Évidement je veux que tu dormes ici, même si je sais que tu sais te défendre et que maintenant tu as une arme, ça ne fait pas tout. Tes compétences n'égalent pas celles de professionnels. Et tu as besoin de dormir en lieu sûr. C'est ici le lieux le plus sûr sinon croit moi qu'Itachi ne t'aurais pas séquestré ici. Affirma Sasuke.

Le regard de Naruto se durcit à l'énonciation de sa séquestration puis il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en fixant le sol . Il fit quelques pas , se rapprochant du brun avant de se détourner vers le bureau . Il récupéra les objets lui étant destiné puis fixa Sasuke .

\- Je veux retourner travailler . Fit-il fermement .

\- Ça ne vas pas être possible . Trop de gens circule dans ton agence , le risque que tu te fasses tuer est beaucoup trop élevé . Nous pourrons en reparler lorsque le procès serra passé . Fit tout aussi fermement le brun .

\- Nous ? Ou toi tu en reparleras ? Demanda avec colère Naruto .

\- Ne commence pas . On risque d'être coincé ensemble pour un bon moment et croit moi que cela ne me réjouit pas alors contrôle ta mauvaise humeur un minimum .

\- Mouais ! Comme toi ? Fit avec provocation Naruto , agaçant le brun .

\- Peu importe . Souffla Sasuke avant de contourner Naruto . Son regard passa sur la chambre à couché . Une dernière chose , reprit-il , je suppose que tu ne voudras pas dormir dans cette chambre à nouveau alors je t'ai installé dans une autre , seul . Je peux te la montrer maintenant où plus tard .

Naruto se retourna et avisa le brun quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête . Il était déjà tard, la nuit ne tarderais pas à tomber et il était encore très fatigué. Le brun ouvrit la voie et passa dans un couloir . Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte fermé de la chambre dans laquelle il avait été forcé de dormir pendant si longtemps avant de concentrer son esprit sur le brun . Il était légèrement plus petit que son sociopathe de frère mais toujours plus grand que lui . Il devinait une musculature fine et travaillée sous sa chemise au manche retroussé jusqu'en dessous de ses coudes . Sûr que lui aussi savait très bien se défendre ...

Sasuke s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit . Il resta à l'extérieur et regarda Naruto , l'incitant à rentrer de lui même . Le blond fit un pas et hésita à entrer car cela voulait dire tourner le dos à Sasuke mais voyant que ce dernier détournait déjà son attention de lui , il se décida à franchir le pas de la porte . La chambre était totalement différente de celle d'Itachi , sûrement que le cadet l'avait fait exprès ... Comme quoi il pouvait se montrer attentionné contre toutes attentes ... Les couleurs étaient vives et agréables , la baie vitrée donnait elle vue sur le jardin de l'habitation , la chambre sentait le propre et surtout n'était pas imprégné d'une énergie oppressante . Naruto observa le ciel déjà sombre et se tourna vers Sasuke , hésitant . Il ne voulait pas déranger Gaara , ramener la merde qu'il avait dorénavant avec lui … Il était hors de question qu'il le replonge dans ce genre de situation angoissante. ce genre de situation que le roux avait mit tant de temps à ce sortir, dont les traumatismes le hantait encore tellement...

\- Est ce que ... Commença avec incertitude Naruto , attirant l'attention du brun sur lui .

\- ...

\- Est ce que je peux cuisiner quelque chose ? Demanda t-il rapidement avant de regarder partout sauf Sasuke .

Itachi ne lui avait jamais permit de cuisiner , c'est lui qui faisait à chaque fois les repas mais il avait toujours aimé cuisiner parce qu'il était un grand gourmand .

\- ... Oui bien sûr . Finit par répondre Sasuke légèrement surpris de la demande . À condition que tu me prévois une part , ajouta-t-il , je déteste cuisiner. Termina t-il en murmurant et se retournant.

Sasuke repartie vers le séjour laissant un Naruto surpris par l'aveu. Il avait finit par trouver une différence entre Sasuke et son frère . Il sourit de confort , regarda la chambre une dernière fois avant de traverser le couloir sans jeter un œil à la porte de la chambre fermée d'Itachi , comme scellée. Il jeta un bref regard vers la kitchenette , se rappelant brièvement du massacre qu'il avait fait il y a si peu de temps et força son esprit à ne pas se remémorer les conséquences . Il arriva dans la cuisine high-tech , avisa les ustensiles , traversa la pièce pensivement . Il n'était quasiment jamais venue ici se dit-il avant d'ouvrir les placards pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans pour prendre ses repaires et commencer le travail sous le désintérêt total du brun à son contentement.

À suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 11**

Naruto et Sasuke était attablé en silence . Le blond était tendu et se tortillait sans arrêt , pas vraiment à l'aise tandis que Sasuke lisait , comme avait l'habitude de faire son ancien ravisseur... Pendant quelques secondes il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là , gentiment entrain de manger avec ce mec comme un crétin inconscient lorsque ce dernier se leva d'un coup, emmenant avec lui son assiette vide. Il le regarda mettre cette dernière dans l'évier avec les yeux grand ouvert . Itachi ne faisait jamais ça . Il attendais que lui aussi ait finit et prenait leur deux assiettes en même temps . Sasuke était différent de son frère et il semblait que même l'aîné ne connaissait pas les habitudes du cadet .

\- Tu as fait un dessert ? Demanda une voix dont le propriétaire n'était visible nul part .

Naruto cligna des yeux . Lorsque Itachi lui posait des questions il le regardait bien dans les yeux mais Sasuke lui fouillait dans le frigo en même temps . C'était comme si il était habitué à avoir Naruto près de lui ou plutôt comme si cette situation n'était pas étrange ...

\- Hm oui il est ... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Sasuke entrait dans la cuisine , le laissant seul dans le séjour sans attention particulière dirigé vers lui...

Naruto sourit nerveusement . Les deux frères n'étaient pas exactement pareil et il en était en quelque sorte encore plus perdu. Avec Itachi au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre mais Sasuke... Il était en terrain inconnu. Toute fois, de savoir qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à la même chose le réconforta... Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Le brun posa la tarte au pomme sur la table et avisa le couteau de Naruto pas encore débarrassé . Il s'en saisit s'en demander la permission au blond , ce qui surpris ce dernier , et découpa la tarte .

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de travers pour que tu me regardes de la sorte ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix paraissant ennuyé sans lâcher son travail des yeux.

\- Non ... Rien ... Répondit doucement Naruto sans lâcher Sasuke de son regard méfiant.

Itachi n'aurait jamais coupé la tarte à la « wanagain » , il serait aller prendre Le couteau prévue à Cet effet dans Cette circonstance ... Sasuke et Itachi étaient différent .

À la fin du repas le brun regarda un film à moitié assied correctement , à moitié vautré sur le canapé et la vaisselle sale traînait encore dans l'évier . Même pas elle avait été mise dans le lave vaisselle constata Naruto . Soudain ce dernier bailla presque à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se figer, les yeux écarquillés et apeurés dirigé vers le brun. Mais ce dernier était toujours concentré sur la télévision, ne se formalisait pas du tout de son manque de politesse. Sûr qu'il ne se serrait pas laissé aller de la sorte avec l'aîné et que celui-ci lui aurait passé une brasse si ça avait été le cas. Toute fois il se crispa et haleta lorsque Sasuke bougea peu de temps après. Finalement il allait peut être se recevoir une remarque pour son manque de tenu voir pire mais le brun ne fit que se replacer correctement sur le canapé et posait maintenant ses pieds sur la table . Ce qui fit franchement halluciner le blond... Sasuke et Itachi était complètement différent... Naruto s'empêcha de bailler plusieurs fois par la suite. La fatigue de ses dernières semaines commençant à le rattraper.

\- Vas te coucher Naruto. Souffla Sasuke en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Naruto était resté hébété quelques secondes, ne sachant s'il devait attendre Sasuke. Puis se rappelant que le brun lui avait donné sa propre chambre, il partit du séjour sans rien dire , pas sûr de savoir réellement quoi dire. Mais Sasuke ne lui fit aucune remarque et se contenta de suivre le film. Se savoir à nouveau dans cette maison ne l'aida pas à dormir mais il parvient tout de même en s'endormir après trois heures passés à cogiter malgré sa fatigue. Mais son sommeil ne fut pas sans rêve . Il revivait les instants les plus traumatisants de sa captivité... Itachi qui lui disait qu'il ne sortirait plus d'ici , Itachi et son regard venimeux après qu'il ait jeté sa carte SIM dans les toilettes, Itachi l'humiliant en lui donnant la fessé comme s'il était un enfant . Mais le pire des souvenirs , celui qui le réveilla en nage et paniqué était lorsque Itachi l'avait plaqué contre le lit , traîné au sol comme un animal blessé, immobilisé contre le carrelage brûlant de froideur et tailladé le bas du dos alors que sa tête le lançait et sa gorge le faisait souffrir .

Sasuke , devant un autre film , sursauta dans le canapé lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement . Il se précipita vers la chambre du blond et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Naruto en sueur , la respiration laborieuse , les muscles tendus et le regard emplie par la peur pure . Et se fut pire lorsque le blond tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers lui . Immédiatement il se recula dans son lit dans des gestes laborieux en fermant fortement les yeux et couinant de peur , comme quelqu'un qui supplie un autre individu de ne pas le tuer... Sasuke déglutit et voulu s'approcher mais le bruit de ses pas se répercutant sur les murs aggravèrent la situation . Naruto se relava à toute vitesses et se plaqua contre le mur en le fixant , apeuré et perdu .

Naruto ne comprenait pas , il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait , où il était . Il avait rêvé de Gaara ? Il était parvenu à dormir ? Comment était-il parvenu à dormir avec l'angoisse rongeant ses entrailles ? Itachi l'avait placé ailleurs ? Itachi n'était pas en prison ? C'était lui devant lui . Son visage était le même et paraissait encore plus effrayant et imprévisible en contre jour . Il savait qu'il devait se calmer mais il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas à se calmer . Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne comprenait plus rien ! Des pas se firent entendre alors que la silhouette sombre pénétrait dans la chambre .

Naruto détourna son attention d'Itachi pour trouver quelque chose afin de se défendre . Il l'avait déjà mutilé , qui sait ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Le tuer ? Pour de bon ?! Il pris la lampe de chevet et la dressa au dessus de sa tête dans l'intention de frapper l'autre individu mais ses mains se retrouvèrent bloquées d'une poigne de fer au-dessus de sa tête . Il gémit et se débattit de toute ses maigres forces, laissa ses larmes aller . Il était en boxer , Itachi allait le traîner dans le séjour et recommencer indéfiniment, exactement comme dans son rêve et comme il l'avait déjà fait. On le força à laisser tomber la lampe de chevet et alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup à la tête puis à se faire traîner contre le carrelage froid à nouveau, deux bras enlacèrent fermement son torse , deux mains passèrent derrière son dos tandis qu'un visage se posait contre son cou .

Naruto resta immobile quelques secondes ... Mais que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi Itachi l'enlaçait ? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi cruelle ? Ses bras s'abaissèrent tandis que son corps commençait à trembler et que ses poumons commençaient à manquer d'air . Il ne fut plus du tout capable de retenir ses larmes et commença à s'affaisser sur lui même . Que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il se passe !

Sasuke suivit le mouvement lorsque le blond se recroquevilla , le souffle erratique , les tremblements croissants et envahissant tout son corps et les larmes dévalant les joues tannées du blond . Sasuke ramena le corps du blond aussi près de lui que possible , se fichant de la petite voix en lui lui déconseillant de le faire et pressa le bassin et le torse de Naruto contre lui . Il encerclait les épaules du blond qui avait les bras ramenés contre lui et le visage enfouit contre son torse.

\- Naruto reprend toi . Commença t-il doucement à dire . C'est moi , Sasuke . Itachi n'est plus là , je ne suis pas Itachi , tu n'es pas dans la même chambre . Tu n'es plus séquestré , rien ne vas t'arriver , je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver ...

Naruto sembla se calmer lentement , les mots de Sasuke l'apaisait doucement ... Sasuke ... Sasuke , c'était le frère cadet d'Itachi , le frère cadet qui avait débarqué un jour pour arrêter sa souffrance ... Sasuke était différent ... Différent ...

Naruto réémergea de sa crise de panique lentement et plongea des yeux humides et angoissés dans ceux doux et inquiet du brun . C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel regard ... En faite non , ça lui rappelait la façon dont l'avait regarder Gaara hier . Impulsivement il enroula ses bras autour du corps du brun et le serra contre lui , faufilant son visage dans le cou du brun qui resta bloqué quelques secondes .

Naruto l'enlaçait ... Pressait leur deux corps ensembles ... Mais il savait qu'il faisait ça avec la force du désespoir . Naruto n'aurait jamais fait ça à moins d'être en position de faiblesse comme maintenant . Ça ne voulait rien dire voulut se persuader Sasuke mais lorsque Naruto remonta doucement sa cuisse qui était entre les siennes pour le serrer plus fort et frotta malencontreusement son entre-jambe , Sasuke ne put empêcher son corps de répondre positivement .

Oh Mon Dieu . Il avait Naruto , en boxer , tout contre lui , le nez dans son cou , frottant son sexe avec sa cuisse ...

Sasuke mordit sa lèvre . Il pensait être passé au dessus de ça . Pensait avoir dépassé cette attirance dévorante qu'il avait eut pour le blond et pourtant ... Là , tout de suite ... Il crevait d'envie de saisir possessivement et fermement les hanches de Naruto , d'entendre l'accro dans sa respiration. Il voulait passer ses mains sur ses reins, sentir le corps tanné se tendre et se cambrer contre le sien. Il désirait empoigner les fesses du blond , de voir ses jambes s'écarter toutes seules pour s'enrouler à sa taille. Il voulait faire rouler ses hanches contre les siennes dans un geste lent et profond , entendre les gémissements de plaisirs du blond tout contre son oreille . De les entendre enfin ...

Sasuke se recula précipitamment du blond qui resta hébété pendant quelques secondes . Il était dans la merde , Naruto était maintenant chez lui toutes les nuits et lui ne voulait qu'une chose , le faire sien , le marquer , le garder ... Il s'excusa vaguement avant de sortir de la chambre rapidement . Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que Naruto et seul avec Naruto . Et surtout pas lorsque ce dernier était en boxer et semblait si fragile et câlin ... C'était impossible . Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Naruto . Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Itachi .

Naruto vit d'un regard confus le brun partir . Pourquoi était-il partie aussi vite ? Aussi paniqué ? Il remarqua sa main tremblante et avisa tout son corps tout aussi tremblant . Il jura doucement , après les crises de paniques le jours ce sont les cauchemars la nuit ! Et qui provoque des crises de panique en plus ! Il parvint à reprendre sa respiration lentement et remarqua que son corps était entièrement recouvert de sueurs , que sa peau était désagréablement brûlante ... Il grimaça d'inconfort , passa une main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place et se leva doucement afin de se diriger vers la salle de bain . Là maintenant il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il tourna le robinet d'eau et gémit de plaisirs lorsque de l'eau non pas chaude mais fraîche rencontra sa peau . Ça faisait un bien fou ! Le jet massa les muscles de son dos avec délices tandis qu'il décontractait sa nuque . Puis il repensa au brun , il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il était partit si précipitamment . C'est comme s'il avait oublié quelques chose sur le feu ... Ou peut être ... Il n'en savait rien en faite ! Il penserait au cas de Sasuke plus tard, il était trop chamboulé pour le moment et ne pensait pas objectivement. De toute façon il avait toute la nuit pour ça . Il était sûr et certain de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir .

Sasuke se précipita dans sa chambre et s'assied sur son lit , le visage dans ses mains . L'inconfort au niveau de son entre-jambe le fit hoqueter . C'était une blague ? Naruto s'était à peine frotté contre lui un millième de seconde qu'il était déjà dure et brûlant... Comment avait-il fait pour ignorer le blond jusqu'à maintenant vue le réaction exponentielle de son corps ? Il apposa une main sur la bosse de son jean et dut se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il rejeta la tête en arrière en coinçant un son compromettant dans sa gorge . Il éloigna sa main tremblante . C'était pas sérieux ... Juste parce que Naruto ... Naruto qui était dans cette maison ... Qui paraissait si faible et désorienté ... Peut être qu'il voudrait le laisser le prendre ? Ou au moins l'aider à se soulager ? Ça paraissait tellement simple d'aller le rejoindre , de le plaquer contre le lit et de profiter de son corps !

Sasuke secoua vigoureusement la tête en se levant brutalement . Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête bordel ?! Il valait mieux que ça . Tout les deux ... Certes il crevait d'envie pour le blond... Il désirait si ardemment le prendre, s'enfoncer en lui, jouir en lui ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Il deviendrait également un monstre comme son frère s'il faisait une chose pareille. Décidé à ne pas traumatiser d'avantage encore Naruto , Sasuke s'enferma dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre , déboutonna son jean , baissa sa braguette et empoigna son sexe , le sortant de son boxer rapidement . Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement silencieux lorsqu'il commença à pomper son sexe . Si ça avait été lent au début , le rythme ne tarda pas à devenir frénétique . Il imagina Naruto le surprenant à se faire un petit plaisir solitaire . Imagina un regard empli de désirs et un sourire malice fiché sur ses lèvres rosées alors qu'il s'approchait de lui tout en restant en retrait pour l'observer avec une envie arrogante et perverse , les bras croisés sur son torse tannée et musclés. Sasuke accéléra encore le rythme .

Que penserait Naruto ? Que ferait-il ? Parviendrait-il encore à le surprendre en s'approchant de lui ? En s'agenouillant devant lui avec un regard lubrique ? Il était persuadé que cela n'arriverait jamais , mais il espérait qu'un jour , que Naruto soit à genoux devant lui, retire d'autorité ses mains pour les remplacer par son souffle chaud , ses lèvres douces , sa langue humide . Sasuke sentit le pic de chaleur frapper son corps se cambrant douloureusement à l'image mental de Naruto suçant son sexe avec gourmandise . Le chaleur s'estompa peu à peu en même temps que l'image tandis qu'il ne lui restait que sa main couverte de son sperme et un arrière goût amère de sa situation .

Il souffla de dépit et se redressa avec flegme pour aller chercher un mouchoir qu'il utilisa pour s'essuyer la main . Il le jeta à la poubelle et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de se tourner sur le côté , pensif . Il était beau tient l'Uchiwa toujours pas remit de son premier amour brisé qui se foutait bien de sa tronche d'ailleurs ...

À suivre ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 12**

Naruto avait réfléchit quasiment toute la nuit . Il fut tenté plusieurs fois de prendre la tangente pour aller rejoindre Gaara . Mais il se ravisait au dernier moment à chaque fois . Il ne pouvait pas se balader comme ça dans la rue . Plus maintenant ... Pas avec les sbires d'Itachi qui couraient les rues à sa recherche . Le blond s'était levé dès qu'il avait entendu du bruit dans la maison . Il était six heure du matin ... Le type se levait tout de même pas tout les matins à une heure pareil ? Il s'habilla rapidement et entra dans le salon discrètement. Il le contempla en retrait quelques secondes . Sasuke préparait le petit déjeuné tout en parlant au téléphone plaqué contre son oreille par son épaule . Il semblait toujours occupé . Toujours en contact avec l'extérieur , à communiquer à travers des appareils électroniques ...

Il s'approcha lentement sans lâcher des yeux le brun et en remettant en place plus que nécessaire son haut . Il observa Sasuke déposer du pain sur la table juste avant de changer son portable d'oreille et de continuer de donner des conseils , des « passe le moi » , des « il vas m'entendre » , des « c'est un ordre Suigetsu quant vas tu arrêter de discuter mes ordres ? » . Naruto tira sa chaise, ses yeux ne lâchant qu'une fraction de seconde le brun. Sasuke avait des amis ... Certainement spéciaux mais des amis tout de même . Ce fait le rassura sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Sûrement qu'un sociopathe n'en avait pas... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se servit du pain que le brun sembla enfin remarquer sa présence . Il demanda à son contact de patienter avant de prendre son portable en main pour avoir une conversation descente avec Naruto .

\- Je ne pensais pas te voir si tôt .

\- Oui , je... Je n'ai pas très bien dormit cette nuit . Expliqua Naruto sans regarder Sasuke dont le téléphone émit un son strident, faisant sursauter quelque peu le blond à son grand damne.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer avec le mégaphone lorsque tu me parles au téléphone Suigestu ! Tu es la honte de mon équipe , la honte de l'humanité tout entière même !

Naruto sourit en coin brièvement alors que Sasuke retournait à sa conversation téléphonique mouvementée . Il pensait connaître suffisamment Sasuke pour dire que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui lui aurait fait une blague pareil au téléphone , il l'aurait viré dans la seconde . Il pensait alors pouvoir dire sans trop prendre de risque que le brun aimait plus que de raison ce jeune Suigetsu . Il se tartina de la confiture sur du pain et observa son hôte s'agiter , s'énerver contre le téléphone avec entrain mais ce léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres fines ne trompait pas. Sasuke était bien plus vivant , plus humain que son frère... Enfin l'espérait-il.

Soudain un jurons fut poussé et il vit un portable noir volé à travers la pièce, le faisant se renfoncer brutalement dans sa chaise tandis que l'appareil rebondissait sur le canapé et atterrissait sur le fauteuil d'à côté .

\- Désolé, il peut être très agaçant. S'excusa Sasuke en voyant les traits tendus du blond et son regard vif de méfiance à son égard.

\- Non c'est rien c'est... Fit Naruto, les yeux rivé sur le portable tandis qu'il se traitait de crétin de poule mouillé... Il s'était connu plus combatif et téméraire bordel ! T'as eut du bol ! Fit-il soudainement en faisant un geste de la main vers le petit appareil électronique pour faire passer son embarras.

\- J'ai eut toutes les occasions de m'entraîner . Fit Sasuke, décidant de ne pas embarrasser davantage encore Naruto. Mes canapés étaient dans la même disposition avant et je peux te certifier que ce n'est pas la première fois que Suigestu me prend la tête . Fit Sasuke en soufflant d'agacement .

Son invité refit un mince sourire en coin , amenant son attention sur lui.

\- Tu … Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui . Fit le blond sans réellement savoir pourquoi il relançait la conversation avec ce type. Ça me rappelle les chicaneries que j'avais avec Kiba. Murmura t-il pour lui même ne se faisant pas entendre du brun.

Sasuke s'assied à son tour en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, mi-affirmant mi-infirmant. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence relativement confortable dût à la nervosité de Naruto qui toute fois commençait à se diluer lentement. Et alors que Sasuke débarrassait , il fut surpris de voir le blond se joindre à lui malgré sa démarche raide et sa mâchoire se contractant en accord avec ses yeux suivant ses moindre mouvements. Il le fixa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Naruto lui rendit un regard hésitant . Voyant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise il stoppa son inspection et continua de débarrasser la table comme si de rien était.

\- Je pars en fin de mâtiné. Informât-il d'une voix aussi douce qu'il lui était permit de produire. Je reviendrais ce soir.

\- D'accord, fit Naruto qui se figea quelques secondes après .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sasuke , inquiet du bug soudain du blond .

\- Nn... Non rien ! S'exclama Naruto en faisant une grimace incertaine avant de remplir le lave vaisselle pour se soustraire au regard du brun.

Il venait d'avoir l'étrange sensation de partager les informations banales que deux personnes proches partageaient sans arrêt entre eux . Il se faisait des idées ... Il n'était pas proche de Sasuke... Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il passèrent un début de mâtiné tranquillement , dans le canapé pour Naruto à regarder et la télé et discrètement Sasuke toujours aussi occupé . Un coup à son bureau , passage éclair dans la salle de bain , retour au téléphone , bifurcation par sa chambre , mise en place méticuleuse de sa veste dans le salon tout en passant malencontreusement devant la télé, s'excusant rapidement avant de de suite après grogner contre son interlocuteur à l'autre bout de la ligne, ce qui fit sourire en coin Naruto .

\- Si tu sors oublie pas de fermer derrière toi ! Informa Sasuke alors que Naruto se redressait dans le canapé pour regarder le brun prendre les clefs de sa voiture .

\- ...

\- Tu auras plusieurs garde du corps qui te suivront discrètement dans ce cas . Continua t'il en vérifiant laborieusement le contenu de sa sacoche tandis que Naruto se relevait avec un fin sourire en coin et une nouvelle fine lueur pétillante dans les yeux .

\- ...

\- Si tu as un problème , appelle moi , mon numéro est déjà inscrit dans ton nouveau portable . Poursuivit le brun en refermant sa sacoche tandis que ce sentiment étrange et plaisant à la fois reprenait Naruto à mesure qu'il s'approchait du brun.

\- ...

\- Évidement tu l'as toujours sur toi ! S'exclama Sasuke avant d'empoigner la poignée de la porte d'entrée pour la relâcher juste après et se retourner expressément vers le blond qui parvint à ne pas avoir un réflexe de recul.

\- ...

\- Et évidement tu prends également l'arme que je t ... Se coupa t-il en voyant Naruto juste devant lui avec un sourire en coin joueur sur ses lèvres rosées . Sasuke se reconcentra sur les yeux bleu océan de Naruto ... Pas une si bonne idée qu'il l'aurais crue .

\- T'inquiète pas! Parvint à dire avec une confiance tranquille le blond qui se sentit même capable de blaguer juste un peu. Tu crois que c'est la première fois que je suis en cavale ?

Sasuke déglutit en voyant un fin voile de lueur malicieuse apparaître dans le regard du blond. Ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'il se souvenait mais la revoir lui donnait un sacré coup de chaud au cœur et ... Ailleurs... Il se força à détourner le regard afin de se reprendre .

\- Je suis sûr que non mais tu ne t'ai jamais frotté à mon frère avant alors ...

\- J'ai pourtant crut comprendre que j'étais sous bonne garde . Poursuivit Naruto, sentant sa confiant remonter peu à peu en compagnie du frère de son ravisseur... Il se força à virer cette pensée à grand coup de pied, il ne voulait plus être sous l'influence de ce taré ! Plus jamais !

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent . Finit le brun avant d'initier un geste vers Naruto qui n'aboutit point .

Tous les deux regardaient la main dans le vide du brun qui avait arrêté son geste impulsif en plein milieu de son exécution . Sasuke ramena son bras vers lui avec embarras . Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire mais était sûr que Naruto n'aurait pas apprécié .

\- Hum ... Fit le brun en se frottant doucement le nez, tournant son visage de gène , ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire .

Cette syllabe et sa gestuelle maladroite appris à Naruto que le brun trouvait aussi qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il manquait un truc , certainement tout bête comme... Se serrer la main mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors il resta hébété tandis que Sasuke se dépatouillait laborieusement et finissait par se retourner promptement . Il entendit le brun lancer un faible « À ce soir » avant que le son de la porte se fermant ne sonna la fin de leur échange . Naruto resta à la même place comme un gland en écoutant les pas précipités plus que de raison de Sasuke dans l'escalier . Lentement il retourna sur le canapé . C'était quoi ce truc ?

Il se tritura les méninges quelques minutes avant d'abandonner , ses pensées prisent par le dessin animé passant à la télé . Rapidement , les zinzins de l'espace se finirent et Naruto constata qu'il était déjà midi et qu'il serait seul ... Il détestait être seul pour manger ... Et surtout dans cet endroit. Il avisa le téléphone que lui avait acheté le brun et s'en saisit . Comme d'habitude il composa machinalement le numéro du roux .

Il l'avait appris par cœur car le roux ne tolérait pas que ces contacts aient leur numéro enregistré dans leur portable . Il se protégeait de l'entourage possiblement belliqueux de ses amis . C'était Gaara quoi . Il espéra qu'il soit moins lui aujourd'hui et accepte l'appel d'un nouveau numéro mais comme prévue Gaara ne répondit pas . Naruto souffla de dépit et reposa le téléphone pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo . Il avait finalement trouvé de quoi cuisiner lorsque son portable sonna .

Il s'approcha et s'en saisit , se demandant ce que Sasuke lui voulait lorsqu'il reconnu le numéro du roux . Il décrocha avec un grand sourire barrant ses lèvres .

\- Hey Gaara ! S'exclama le blond .

\- Comment s'apelle mon septième chien ? Lui répondit-on immédiatement .

\- Bisuke . Répondit aussitôt Naruto avec un grand sourire , ce Gaara alors !

\- Naruto ?

\- Lui même ! Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu voulais tatouer sur tes reins quant tu as eut 18 ans ?

\- Non c'est bon ! Rit doucement Gaara .

\- Je ne pensait pas que tu décrocherais . Confia Naruto doucement .

\- J'ai pensé que ce pourrais être toi . Répondit tout aussi doucement Gaara .

\- Pas loupé ! Fit avec entrain le blond .

\- Tu veux passer ? Demanda Gaara sans détours .

\- J'osais pas te le demander . Fit Naruto rieur . Je suis là dans trente minutes .

\- À tout à l'heure alors . Termina Gaara avant de raccrocher quasiment au nez de Naruto qui rit doucement , habitué par les excentricités du personnage .

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre toutes ses cartes et les clefs . Il plaça son revolver dans la ceinture de son jean et recouvra la crosse avec le sweet de Gaara . Il fallait qu'il se rachète des vêtements d'ailleurs . Il passa la porte et ferma à clefs derrière lui avant de regarder cette dernière en reculant un peu . Il l'observa dans son ensemble . Si elle avait représenté la porte de secours de l'enfer avant , maintenant elle était plus ... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir redéfinir ce sentiment...

Il se retourna en fourrant les clefs dans ses poches et sortant à la place celle de la voiture . Il ne savait pas laquelle était dorénavant la sienne . Alors il s'aventura dans le garage et appuya sur la clef pour faire sonner sa prochaine nouvelle voiture . Il entendit un bip et vit des appels lumineux qu'il suivit . Il fut agréablement surpris par la petite voiture classe mais discrète que Sasuke lui avait donné . Elle était fine et semblait faîte pour la vitesse mais sa carrure souple et paresseuse lui donnait une flegme arrogante adorable . Il secoua la tête en rigolant . Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de personnifier toute les voitures qu'il voyait .

Il entra dans le petit bijou de technologie d'un beau rouge foncé , classe et caractérielle mais pas provocante, pile comme il aimait . À croire que Sasuke savait exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu en bagnole . Elle était très confortable et comportait un tableau de bord à plusieurs fonctions entourant un écran qui s'alluma dès qu'il mit le contact . Automatiquement la radio se mit en marche , la musique entraînant régnant dans l'habitacle . Il sourit à la vielle musique indémodable passant à la radio et démarra . Le garage s'ouvrit à la détection d'un moteur en route et Naruto n'eut qu'à descendre le chemin jusqu'au grand portail . Il avisa ce dernier restant obstinément fermé et avisa alors les clefs de sa voiture ou pendait le badge . Il appuya sur le bouton de ce dernier et pas loupé, le portail s'ouvrit . Il passa et s'engagea sur la route . Il avala le trajet accompagné de la musique en chantant à tue tête parfois , d'autre fois écoutant les musiques nouvelles qu'il avait loupé durant son ... Séjour forcé .

Gaara l'attendais dans son jardin lorsque Naruto arriva . Surprenant agréablement ce dernier . Naruto gratta la tête de Pakkun avant de parvenir vers Gaara au pied du quel était posté Bisuke, faisant sourire Naruto .

Naruto posa doucement sa main sur l'avant bras de Gaara qui avait les bras croisées sur son torse lorsqu'il lui fit la bise et tout deux entrèrent dans la maison du roux en parlant avec engouement . Le repas était fin prêt , Naruto , pour son plus grand plaisir n'eut qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table . Comme d'hab' Gaara cuisinait bien . Mais lorsque ce dernier apporta le désert Naruto grimaça en souriant .

\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne , tu as toujours été nul pour faire les desserts ! Rit Naruto avant de couper deux parts et d'en prendre une .

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en manger . Fit Gaara , dépité que sa tarte ait encore foiré .

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je sais à quel point tu te donnes du mal . Elle mérite d'être mangé . Fit Naruto en croquant à pleine bouche dedans .

Ils finirent la tarte sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé que Naruto avait loupé . Naruto se pencha pour poser son assiette sur la table basse faisant remonter le bas de son T-shirt sur sa peau . Il tourna la tête d'un air interrogatif lorsque Gaara apposa une main douce sur son dos pour le maintenir en avant .

\- Gaara ? Demanda-t-il .

\- Tu n'as toujours pas changé ton pansement ? Demanda le roux .

\- Oh . J'avais totalement oublié avec Sasuke ... Et cette nuit ...

\- Je vais le changer pendant que tu me racontes tout . Fit Gaara en partant pour aller chercher sa trousse de premier soins tandis que Naruto opinait du chef .

Naruto retira son T-shirt et se retourna lorsque Gaara s'accroupit devant lui , ne se formalisant plus de la situation . Il raconta son retour dans cette maison , ses nouveaux droits et devoirs , sa nuit agitée et sa façon lamentable d'avoir totalement oublié son pansement même lorsqu'il avait pris une douche tellement il avait été chamboulé par son rêve, du matin agréable et de la sensation étrange, cette action bizarre de la part du brun...

À cette évocation , Gaara devint silencieux , interpellant Naruto .

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Peut être qu'il voulait ... Te dire au revoir ...

\- Il m'as dit "à ce soir" .

\- Non je te parle d'un autre sorte d'au revoir .

\- ...

\- Ceux que ce font deux personnes proches .

\- Je ne comprend toujours pas . Je vis avec lui , je suis donc ... Plutôt proche de lui . Fit dubitativement Naruto .

\- Physiquement ! S'emporta Gaara en claquant l'épaule de Naruto après avoir finit le pansement .

\- Hey ! S'invectiva Naruto en se retournant . Comment ça physiquement ?

\- En t'enlaçant je suppose. Finit Gaara, laissant Naruto dans la perplexité et l'intrigue. Ou t'embrassant...

\- Tu crois ? Fit pensivement Naruto avant de secouer la tête. C'est absurde. Je l'ai blessé durant notre scolarité. Il doit me détester mais me supportes parce que je suis le seul qui peux témoigner contre son frère.

Gaara ne dit rien et se mordit la lèvre d'embarras avant de relever son regard désolé vers Naruto. Ce dernier sourit tristement en plongeant également ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis . Ils restèrent dans le silence, se détaillant l'un l'autre sans rien dire. C'était tellement plus simple avec le roux pensa soudainement Naruto, ne comprenant pas lui même l'aboutissant de cette pensée. Bien plus qu'avec Sasuke et il n'avait pas cette petite voix qui lui disait de se méfier comme avec le brun. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, leur corps se rapprochèrent. Il ressentait une sérénité bienfaitrice près de Gaara qui posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant haleter.

Voyant qu'il venait de surprendre son ami, Gaara se recula lentement, découvrant un Naruto stupéfait. Il regardait avec surprise les lèvres de Gaara qui patientait anxieusement avant que son regard bleu océan ne se fit plus clair , plus sûr , plus confiant. Il attrapa la nuque de Gaara et l'embrassa à son tour, à pleine bouche. Il aimait ça, c'était décidé. Sentir les lèvres timides de Gaara qui les entre ouvrait lentement pour participer plus activement ? Il adorait ça. Les deux jeunes hommes jouèrent à s'entre attraper les lèvres avec un doux sourire émerveillé et toujours quelque peu surpris pendant plusieurs secondes .

Ils finirent par se séparer doucement , doté du même sourire incertain puis Naruto commença à rigoler .

\- Comme c'est fleur bleu !

\- Au secours ouais . Approuva Gaara en suivant le rire le Naruto .

Leur rire se calmèrent rapidement toute fois. Ils n'avaient pas lâcher le corps de l'autre . Leur front étaient calé sur l'épaule de l'autre, chacun profondément dans ses pensées. Finalement ils se séparèrent . Naruto se repositionna sur le canapé pendant que le roux rangeait la trousse à pharmacie sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil au blond qui souriait en regardant le vide. Ce dernier attendit que Gaara revienne et sentit se dernier s'asseoir , plus proche de lui qu'ordinaire . Leur épaules se touchaient ainsi que leur cuisses mais Naruto ne trouva rien à redire , au contraire . Il aimait cette nouvelle proximité . Il remarqua du coin de l'œil la main de Gaara qui ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre alors sous l'impulsion il s'empara de cette dernière et la serra en faisant mine de rien . Gaara serra ses doigts à son tour alors qu'ils regardaient à nouveau le film avec un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

Il restèrent sur le canapé toute l'après midi , jusqu'aux soir . Gaara montrait tous les nouveaux épisodes des séries que Naruto avait loupé , tous les films bien durant ces deux mois et quelques durant lesquels il avait été coupé du monde. Naruto avisa à un moment l'heure et sauta presque du canapé en remarquant qu'il était déjà aussi tard . Il regarda par la fenêtre et ne fut pas surpris d'y voir la nuit . Il devrait être chez Sasuke là . Rapidement il s'excusa auprès du roux et alla chercher ses clefs de voitures . Gaara le regarda se presser et alors que le blond passait en mode éclair la porte , Gaara le stoppa par l'épaule avec un grand sourire .

Naruto s'approcha pour embrasser le roux longuement mais toujours aussi chastement... Sasuke avait-il faillit lui dire au-revoir de la sorte ? Impossible, pensa Naruto avant d'empoigner la poignée de la porte en vue de sortir .

\- Je reviendrais . Souffla Naruto en continuant de regarder les lèvres gonflés du roux avant de s'arracher à la vue et de sortir dehors .

\- J'espère bien ! S'exclama Gaara faisant rire Naruto alors qu'il faisait de grand signe d'au revoir de l'autre bout du jardin .

Naruto s'obligea à monter dans la voiture après un dernier signe et roula jusque chez Sasuke . Il repensa à sa soirée avec un grand sourire débile incrusté dans les ports de sa peau . Ce sourire ne semblait décidément pas vouloir le lâcher . Mais ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de ce qu'il avait pensé... Il avait compris que Gaara voulait l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir... Et si c'était ce que Sasuke avait faillit faire ?!

À suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 13**

Naruto fut tenté de faire demi tour et de retourner chez Gaara lorsqu'il croisa le regard assassin de Sasuke . Toute fois, lentement, il referma la porte et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le brun qui était assied sur son fauteuil nonchalamment, les bras croisés sur son torse . Naruto resta silencieux , ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la situation et détestant se retrouver si peu sûr de lui. C'était tellement pas lui! Le brun jeta un œil par dessus son épaule en direction de la baie vitrée, montrant implicitement l'obscurité régnant dans la ville .

\- Tu es en retard . Constata Sasuke d'une voix froide avant de fixer à nouveau Naruto .

\- Hum je ... Je n'ai pas vue l'heure passer . Répondit le blond en se maudissant de suite après, trouvant sa réplique horriblement bateau .

Mais il ne devrait pas avoir à se justifier ! Il n'était pas un gosse qui devait absolument revenir avant une certaine heure pour ne pas mettre en rogne son père ! Il se sentait ridicule . Sasuke l'observa encore quelques secondes, consterné par l'excuse avant de se lever en soufflant de lassitude .

\- Peu importe . Fit le brun en contournant le blond pour se diriger vers sa chambre .

\- Comment ça peu importe ? S'outra Naruto, excédé par la condescendance de Sasuke.

Ce con osait faire preuve d'un total manque de considération alors que visiblement il l'avait attendu jusqu'à maintenant en fulminant comme une bête sauvage dans sa cage ? Il osait dire "peu importe" alors qu'il l'avait assassiner des yeux la seconde d'avant parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé à l'heure ? Lui ? Un homme de 25 ans majeur et vacciné? Limite prêt à lui en coller une pour ça ? Et c'était rien ? Il fallait qu'il arrête de se foutre de sa gueule .

Sasuke se stoppa sur le pas de sa chambre . Naruto pensa qu'il allait se retourner pour se justifier mais il n'en fut rien . À la place il ouvrit le battant et s'en fut , laissant Naruto estomaqué au milieu du salon . Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre , pas réellement en connaissance du comportement à prendre … Encore une fois, ce qui l'agaça au point de vouloir donner un coup de poing dans... N'importe Quoi ! Non décidément ça ne passait pas ! Il fallait croire qu'il avait assez de fierté pour envoyer ses craintes se faire foutre et bon dieux que s'était plaisant !Doté d'une nouvelle détermination et surtout d'un agacement certain , Naruto avala les quelques mètres le séparant du brun et ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre .

\- Comment ça ... Naruto se stoppa en plein milieu de son esclandre , lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun était entrain de retirer son pantalon après que le T-shirt ait subit le même sort vue le torse musclé et pâle que Naruto n'avait aucune difficulté à détailler . Hum ... Comment ça peu importe ? Repris t-il laborieusement , sentant le rouge lui monter au joue indubitablement à sa grande surprise intérieur.

La peau blanche du brun ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gaara , sans les petites tâches de rousseurs de ci de là ... Mais il ressemblait également beaucoup à son aîné... Sasuke termina de retirer son pantalon sans aucune gène, laissant son corps uniquement vêtu d'un boxer . Puis il se releva et jeta son vêtement dans une corbeille au loin en soufflant d'exaspération .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le brun d'un ton qu'il espérait blasé malgré son épiderme se réchauffant singulièrement sous le regard perçant de Naruto.

\- Tu … Tenta Naruto mais il dut se stopper pour se donner un coup de pied mentalement.

C'était seulement Sasuke bordel ! Bien que lui et Itachi se ressemblait, ce dernier était loin et enfermé !

\- Tu m'as fais tout un cinéma ce matin et hier soir sur ma sécurité comme l'aurais fait une mère à son môme . Je n'en tient pas compte et c'est tout ce que j'obtiens ? Un « peu importe » ? Parvint Naruto à reprendre le dessus à son plus grand soulagement. Je ferais mieux de rester chez Gaara , lui au moins me donne plus de considération !

\- Et bien tu n'as cas rester chez lui ! S'exclama sèchement le brun. Tu sonnes comme une femme délaissée par son mari. S'exaspéra-t-il.

Naruto resta la bouche ouverte, choqué.

\- Tu as oublié... C'est tout . Reprit le brun en soupirant et se pinça l'arrête du nez . Et il n'y a pas pire que toi pour oublier des trucs, même de cette importance .Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je te punisse comme un môme ?

Naruto déglutit péniblement avant de regarder ailleurs . Ça lui rappelait la séance de fessés avec Itachi ... Humiliant ... Mais il n'allait pas rester bloqué sur des souvenirs de quelques mois alors que des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres mois l'attendaient les bras ouverts. Il avait une force d'esprit plus solide que ça bordel ! Il tourna son regard furieux vers Sasuke .

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! Mais j'exige des explications !

\- Des explications ? Demanda Sasuke avec un voix dangereuse , outré d'une telle demande .

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi des fois tu es au petit soin avec moi et des fois tu as l'air d'en avoir rien à carrer de ma tronche limite à hésiter entre passer ton chemin ou m'en mettre une ! S'exclama Naruto , exagérant quelque peu, sentant des frissons d'angoisse lui parcourir le dos à tenir ainsi tête à Sasuke. Il repoussa la raison de cette angoisse avec colère et se focalisa sur Uchiwa S.A.S.U.K.E !

Ce dernier s'approcha tout-à-coup du blond qui recula de quelques pas instinctivement alors qu'une main ferme empoignait brutalement le haut de son sweet pour le plaquer furieusement contre le mur de la chambre du brun . Naruto haleta et serra les dents pour repousser la peur s'encrant dans ses os. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur !

\- J'essaie de te protéger de mon frère malgré ce que Tu m'as fait ! Malgré les souvenirs peu glorieux que j'ai de toi ! Malgré ma haine qui subsiste en moi envers toi ! Malgré mon am ...

Un poing s'encastra soudainement dans le mur juste à côté du visage de Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux mais ne cilla pas. Il avait bien compris ? Il allait bien dire ... Amour ? ... Alors Sasuke l'aimait encore malgré tout ? Malgré ses crasses et le temps ? Non , ce devait être autre chose ... Le blond regarda le visage baissé du brun qui avait une respiration profonde afin de se calmer . Son visage était limite défiguré par la douleur , la rancœur ... Il semblait si faible et si fragile , ainsi , emprisonné par ses démons ... Tellement en besoin d'attention , de soins , d'amour … Ceci était tellement troublant...

Hypnotisé par cette souffrance baignant nouvellement les traits du brun , Naruto releva doucement ce visage avec sa main pour pouvoir l'admirer . Les yeux sans fond de Sasuke se plantèrent immédiatement dans les siens . Naruto ne put s'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques . Malgré la peine clairement visible dans ses pupilles , il pouvait apercevoir une lueur de colère , de rancœur dont il n'était pas sûr à qui elle était adressée. Sans doute était-elle dirigée contre lui ... Mais peut être aussi contre lui même, pour son incapacité à tourner la page malgré tout ce qui s'était ensuivit de son attachement au blond .

Avant que Naruto ne s'en rende compte , il était entrain de caresser de son pouce la lèvre inférieur du brun qui serrait fortement ses mâchoires. Le blond vit Sasuke commencer à se dérober de son touché, reculant rapidement. Et encore une fois son corps se mouva quasiment de lui même . Son autre main agrippa la nuque de Sasuke pendant que son dos se décollait du mur pour suivre le mouvement du brun .

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. Que faisait encore ce crétin ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Et la main , auparavant sur son menton , dévalant lentement son cou pour se poser sur son pectoral sembla lui stipuler que oui .

\- Naruto ... Souffla Sasuke, la chaleur de la main du blond directement contre sa peau le faisant frémit. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'en sais rien ... Souffla le blond sans lâcher des yeux son vis à vis. J'en sais absolument rien... Murmura-t-il fébrilement avant que ses lèvres ne capturent celle de Sasuke.

Sasuke resta bloqué. Il se fichait de lui ? Il se jouait de lui ? Il ne voyait que ça . Mais très vite ses pensées furent embrasées par la main de Naruto ayant glissées jusque sur ses abdos et passant déjà le bouts de ses doigts dans son boxer pour s'en saisir .

Mu par le désir pure, Sasuke empoigna fermement les mèches blondes et approfondit le baisé avec passion. Il fut exalté par le gémissement de plaisir de ce dernier lorsqu'il investit d'autorité sa bouche. Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé aimer à ce point le toucher si osé d'un homme sur lui . C'était bestial mais profond en même temps . C'était excitant d'avoir une telle force contre lui. Sasuke était un homme viril qui menait d'une main de fer tout une équipe d'hommes entraînés à tuer et torturer ... Il trouvait ça tout simplement bandant à un point intoxiquant. Mais le rêve se brisa lorsque Sasuke passa par inadvertance ses doigts sur les reins du blond , passant sa main sur la blessure encore douloureuse de Naruto qui gémit de douleur et brisa le baisé en se reculant.

Et soudain , il se rappela ... Les souvenirs affluèrent. Certes d'abord d'Itachi mais surtout à son grand soulagement de Gaara ... De ses soins sur cette blessure , de ses yeux protecteurs , de son sourire chaleureux , de son touché tout aussi exaltant et de leurs baisés emplit d'affection . Il eut l'horrible impression de trahir le roux en restant dans les bras du brun . De bafouer sa confiance qu'il avait si durement réussit à avoir mais surtout que Gaara était enfin parvenu à confier . Ses muscles se contractèrent d'un coup et repoussèrent brutalement Sasuke , comme révulsé . Il était écœuré de son comportement . Écœuré de lui même . Il ne méritait pas Gaara ...

Perdu et respirant difficilement Naruto massa nerveusement ses yeux d'où des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper . Il ne parvenait pas encore très bien à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire . À réaliser les conséquences de ses actes, à réaliser et comprendre les enjeux de la situation. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il n'aimait pas Sasuke, il sentait juste une attirance forte et bestiale, attractive alors que Gaara était synonyme de douceur et de tendresse. Il releva des yeux perdu vers le brun et fut immédiatement gifler de plein fouet par la scène sous ses yeux. Sasuke était avachit sur le lit et le dardait de son regard, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux meurtrier .

\- Sas ... Commença-t-il avant d'être aussitôt coupé .

\- Vas t'en .

La voix du brun était ferme, tellement froide et dure ... Naruto resta encore quelques instants sans rien faire . Il ne savait pas quoi faire . Une part de lui voulait partir loin pour ne pas salir encore plus l'image de Gaara tandis qu'une autre lui hurlait d'arranger les choses , de s'expliquer avec le brun. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il avait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient ?

\- Retourne dans ta chambre .

Naruto fut tenté de s'offusquer de l'ordre si enfantin mais toutes ses récriminations furent soufflées par le ton presque suppliant du brun qui prenait une posture ... Vaincu ... Résolue ...

Le blond se mordit les lèvres en baissant ses yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier . Il n'aimait pas voir le brun dans cette état de souffrance . Elle lui rappelait une mauvaise émotion nostalgique qu'il avait presque oublié. Il prit peur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa mémoire commençait à recadrer Sasuke lentement et recula de quelques pas , effrayé par ses propres pensées. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi peiné pour le frère de ce psychopathe ?! Il ne pouvait pas déjà l'apprécier à ce point ! Pas si vite ! Pas sans raison ! Surtout pas en sachant qui il était ! Retenant sa respiration , Naruto obéit et partie presque en courant jusque dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur le lit . Il se roula en boule et serra de toutes ses forces son oreiller tandis que son corps commençait à trembler .

Il venait de trahir Gaara à peine quelques minutes après le début d'une relation avec lui . Tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses putains d'hormones ! Il savait à quel point Gaara avait du mal à accorder sa confiance et lui venait de la lui balancer en pleine tronche à peine quelques minutes plus tard ! Le souffle de Naruto s'accéléra sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire alors qu'il fermait fortement les yeux et ses doigts autour de l'oreiller . Mais il avait fait tellement de mal à Sasuke ! Il avait semblé tellement peiné et en colère contre lui . Il voulait l'aider à s'en remettre comme lui l'aidait à se remettre de ses deux mois de captivité . Il le lui devait ! Sasuke l'aimait encore ... Naruto vit des flous couvrir peu à peu sa vue qui s'assombrissait par ailleurs alors que son corps s'engourdissait déjà . Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait au brun , il devait s'en rappeler . Se rappeler du traumatisme qu'il lui avait fait pour l'aider , se faire pardonner . Mais il y avait Gaara . Que dirait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Voudrait-il encore de lui ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre lui non plus ! Pourquoi devrait-il choisir ? Et pourquoi se posait-il cette question ? Pourquoi le fait d'aider Sasuke conduirait forcément à entamer une relation avec lui ? Il pouvait l'aider et ne devenir que son ami...

Sa respiration devint laborieuse et ses poumons commencèrent à lui faire atrocement mal alors que son cœur tambourinait douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique . Qu'il était faible ! Il ne contrôlait rien et son corps partait en vrille. Il haïssait cette faiblesse qui s'était développé au fil des années ! Tous ses muscles le lançaient à force de les contracter avec une telle violence et son hyperventilation commençait à lui faire tourner la tête tandis qu'il perdait lentement conscience . Il était pathétique de réagir de la sorte !

Puis soudain il se souvint de l'astuce qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses crises . Il serra les mâchoire et pensa à elle , à lui , à eux . À son père lui racontant un secret sur sa mère qui s'offusquait tandis que lui riait à gorge déployé . Au long cheveux roux de sa mère avec lesquelles il s'amusait lorsqu'il était tout jeune . À la chaleur protectrice de son père lorsqu'il le tenait dans ses bras et celle aimante de sa mère qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire un câlin , lorsqu'elle était encore de ce monde .

Doucement , lentement , le trouble s'en alla de sa vision , son souffle se calma , son corps se décontracta et ses pensées s'éclaircirent tandis que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes . Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher en plus de pleurer comme un môme mais celle-ci finirent par avoir le dessus et dévalèrent ses joues lorsqu'il entendit le son discret de pas dans le couloir s'éloignant . Sasuke était venu voir si tout allait bien . Malgré tout , il était venu voir s'il s'en sortait avec sa crise ... Naruto enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en fermant fortement les yeux et étouffant ses sanglots. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?!

À suivre ...


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 14**

Naruto resta dans son lit toute la mâtinée . Il avait entendu Sasuke se lever de bonne heure puis partir rapidement .Il était resté prostré dans son lit... Quasi sans bouger... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire . Ce qu'il devait faire . Il voulait aider Sasuke , voulait garder Gaara près de lui . Mais qui disait aider Sasuke disait rester près de lui... Ce qui disait perdre Gaara ... Naruto enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en gémissant. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne perdrait pas forcément l'un des deux... Il ne perdrait pas forcément l'un des deux... Il les voulait tout les deux d'ailleurs. Il n'était qu'un sale égoïste , il le savait mais il les voulait tout les deux tout de même. Au pire il garderait Sasuke en tant qu'ami... Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas rester que simple ami, pas avec les sentiments que le brun semblait encore posséder à son égard et pas avec l'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il frissonna en repensant au corps de brun et d'excitation et d'effroi... Pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke ait la peau aussi pâle qu'Itachi ? Les yeux et les cheveux aussi noir que les siens ? Le timbre de voix similaire bordel ? Ça ne faisait qu'embrouiller encore plus son esprit! Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être simple ? Chier !

Naruto resta encore bien plusieurs heures dans son lit . À réfléchir , penser , élaborer , remanier , songer , imaginer , modifier , essayer de trouver une solution , un moyen , n'importe quoi !...

Sasuke rentra à reculons chez lui ce soir là. Il ne savait pas comment faire face au blond et sentait qu'il s'énerverait très facilement. Même après toutes ses années passé loin de l'Uzumaki, ce dernier arrivait toujours à le faire enrager et céder à la fois... Qu'il haïssait ça ! Mais il n'était pas assez dégonflé pour fuir les soucis. Il tourna la poignée de la porte toujours ouverte à sa surprise . Soit Naruto était là , soit il avait oublié de fermer derrière lui . Il penchait plus pour la deuxième raison et fut ainsi surpris de trouver le blond devant la baie vitrée , regardant la ville éclairée par l'éclairage public . Naruto tourna lentement son corps vers lui sans pour autant le regarder , comme songeant encore à quoi dire avant que son visage ne se relève enfin vers le sien .

\- Il faut que tu me dises . Fit-il d'un ton doux mais ferme .

\- ...

\- Il faut que tu me dises exactement ce que je t'ai fait . J'ai honte de le dire ,mais tu n'es pas la première personne que j'ai blessé alors ... Je ne me souvient plus . Ce que je sais , c'est juste ce que m'as dit ton frère . Que j'ais ruiné ta réputation et que j'ais fait de ta vie d'étudiant un cauchemar mais il ne m'as pas dit comment je m'y était pris .

Sasuke l'observa quelques instants , gravement , avant de poser sa sacoche à terre en soufflant de lassitude .

\- C'est du passé et de toute façon ça n'as plus d'importance . Fit sombrement le brun sans regarder son invité.

\- Il faut que je sache ! Fit avec plus de véhémence Naruto , surprenant le brun qui tiqua .

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fit ce dernier agacé . Démerde toi . C'est toi la cause de tout ce merdier alors démerde toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider Naruto .

Le blond déglutit en entendant le ton plein de rancune avec lequel Sasuke avait cracher son prénom .

\- Je ne veux pas en parler et certainement pas avec toi . Je n'en ai rien à carré de tes états d'âme, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de garder ton corps en un seul morceau afin que tu sois capable de témoigner contre mon frère . Ni plus ni moins et après on se dira Adieu . Cingla Sasuke en jetant sa veste sur le canapé.

Il passa avec énergie devant le blond qui se recula , quelques peu surpris par l'aura furibonde du brun qui choppait quelque chose de rapide à manger dans la cuisine pour aller le grignoter devant la télé . Naruto resta hébété et mal à l'aise dans le salon alors que le brun regardait un film quelconque . Il ne se sentait plus à sa place ici . Il se surprit à penser s'être trouvé à sa place . Dès lors que Sasuke eut repris les lieux il s'était sentit plus en sécurité. Et même si les lieux étaient empreins de mauvais souvenirs il parvenait à faire avec... Mais maintenant il avait envie d'appeler Gaara et de partir loin d'ici malgré son désirs de se faire pardonner par le brun , de l'aider , d'apprendre à le connaître ... Et de toute façon il allait encore le rejeter , il détestait se faire rejeter et Gaara, lui ...

C'était stupide se reprit-il . Il était un adulte , il ne pouvait pas agir comme un enfant apeuré ou capricieux . Il pris alors sur lui et se rapprocha prudemment du brun . Doucement il s'assied sur le canapé et se concentra à son tour sur le film...

Une heure passa sans que rien ne se passe . Chacun regardant l'écran sans sourciller . Naruto ouvrait de temps en temps la bouche pour entamer la conversation mais la refermait à chaque fois... Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet délicat. Il faillit presque sursauter lorsque Sasuke se leva finalement et se dirigea dans sa chambre sans prononcer un mot . Il observa la porte fermée de la chambre du brun avec un pincement au cœur . Et dire que dans une autre dimension , il aurait pue être avec le brun. Peut être ce serait-il bien entendu... Il se détourna et regarda à nouveau l'écran tandis que son esprit était perdu dans son imaginaire .

Il se souvint de la nuit passé chez Gaara . De la nuit passé dans son lit . De la nuit où il n'avait été que deux personnes dormant dans le même lit , juste deux personnes sans aucun lien à ce moment si ce n'est l'amitié . Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il s'imagina cette même scène avec le brun... Peut être que c'était possible... Juste une amitié simple comme celle-ci... Mué par l'envie d'en faire de même , de retrouver ce confort avec le brun, il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du brun. D'une main tremblante il empoigna la poignée. Il se trouvait foutrement égoïste en ce moment à vouloir les deux hommes... Il se traita d'idiot à cette pensée, il ne voulait que l'amitié du brun c'est tout ! Il ne trahirait pas Gaara non, il ne le trahirait pas en rejoignant le brun. C'était lui qui avait les cartes en mains actuellement comme l'avait dit Sasuke alors c'était à lui d'agir. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire quelque chose dans sa relation avec le brun et ce dernier lui avait clairement donné le droit d'agir même s'il ne lui donnerait aucune aide , il ne lui avait pas interdit de s'approcher de lui .

Naruto finit enfin par trouver le courage et abaissa la poignée puis ouvrit lentement la porte . Le raie de lumière du salon éclaira le lit de Sasuke où Naruto pouvait distinguer le corps du propriétaire reposer . Sasuke ne dormait pas , il venait à peine de se coucher ... Le blond éteignit la lumière et resta bloqué devant l'ouverture quelques secondes , recalculant la situation . Il n'était plus sûr . Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il est perdu il entreprit de se remémorer ce qu'il savait . Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation si bancale avec le brun . Il savait qu'il voulait plus ... Était-ce mal d'apprécier profondément deux personnes ? Il n'en voyait pas la raison.

Il pénétra donc dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui , percevant un mouvement dans le lit en face de lui . Sasuke c'était certainement redressé et essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait malgré l'obscurité . Naruto déglutit difficilement alors qu'il portait ses mains à ses vêtements . Sasuke entendit le son distinct de vêtements glisser contre la peau avant de s'échouer au sol . Son cœur battait autant par les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui que par le comportement bipolaire du blond qui commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs et le faisait tourner en bourrique .

Il sentit le lit bouger et compris que Naruto s'était assied dessus . Il n'allait rien dire ni rien faire . Il voulait voir jusqu'où irait le blond avant d'intervenir . Il sentit ainsi une brise fraîche sur son ventre lorsque les draps furent soulevés puis rabattu . Il patienta encore et se décida à parler lorsqu'il ne capta plus de mouvement . Apparemment Naruto avait juste décidé de skater son plumard . Quel idée saugrenu lui était encore passé par la tête ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et sèche .

\- ...

L'agacement de Sasuke grimpa alors qu'il constatait que Naruto ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre et restait là , sans rien faire ... Il fut à deux doigts de dégager le blond à coup de pieds dans le cul lorsqu'un bras s'enroula subitement autour de sa taille et qu'un visage se nicha entre ses pectoraux, le faisant se figer.

\- Laisse moi rester ici . Supplia presque Naruto alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le corps de Sasuke .

Ce dernier resta de marbre quelques secondes . Le blond semblait si sincère et apeuré d'être rejeté . Il voulut se frapper pour sa faiblesse. Évidement qu'il allait le laisser rester ! Il ne pouvait pas décemment le virer alors qu'il l'enlaçait et le suppliait de rester . Mais il avait toute fois des choses à mettre au clair .

Sasuke agrippa donc le poignet présent dans son dos , trouva rapidement l'autre et plaqua les mains de Naruto au dessus de sa tête et le chevaucha souplement, faisant couiner de surprise le blond. Le brun resserra sa prise sur les poignets de ce son.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu es entrain de faire alors je te conseil de partir avant que je ne te donne un aperçu . Fit Sasuke avec une voix rauque menaçante.

Le brun entendit avec un plaisir malsain le souffle du blond subir un accro . Mais ce dernier restant obstinément muet et immobile , il se décida à mettre à exécution sa menace . Il prit plus amplement appuie sur les poignets tannés d'une seule main, les enfonçant encore plus dans les oreillers, empêchant totalement Naruto de fuir . Il faufila son autre main dans le cou du blond , les doigts derrière son oreille et en caressa furtivement la peau , récoltant un frisson silencieux de la part de sa proie . Lentement , au fil de la respiration de plus en plus haletante de l'être sous lui , ses doigts passèrent sur la clavicule , son pectoral jusqu'à son téton dressé qu'il pinça, faisait gémir de plaisirs Naruto qui cambra son dos , demandant plus de contact . Mais Sasuke n'en fit cure et poursuivit sa progression , suivant les creux des muscles des abdos du blond qui forçait sur ses bras en couinant d'inconfort .

Sasuke sentit un puissant frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il comprit que le blond voulait participer mais il se refusa la fantaisie de laisser les bras de Naruto libre . À la place il continua sa décente tout en se penchant à l'oreille du blond qui glapit lorsqu'il sentit des doigts s'infiltrer lentement dans son boxer .

\- Sais tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ?

Demanda Sasuke en baissant toujours aussi lentement le boxer de Naruto.

\- Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te prendre longuement et langoureusement ? Fit-il alors qu'il entendait un gémissement à peine audible de la part du blond . Combien de fois j'ai été tenté de te coincer dans les vestiaires du lycée pour t'apprendre ? Pour montrer à tout les autres à qui appartenait ce délinquant que tu étais ! Continua-t-il , la voix tremblante.

Il relâcha le tissu pour faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le devant du boxer du blond, passant sur son sexe dure. Sasuke entendit le son distinctif des draps bougeant et se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il compris que Naruto écartait les jambes lentement tout en rejetant la tête en arrière d'après les mèches de cheveux chatouillant son avant bras .

\- Et puis il y a eut ce paris ... Tu penses que ça m'aurais refroidit ? Mais s'était pire après ça .

Fit d'une voix rauque Sasuke en se plaçant entre les cuisses de Naruto qui gémit et cambra encore une fois son dos, tirant sur ses mains avec force en vain.

\- Après ça , je me suis imaginé , je ne sais plus combien de fois , entrain de te baiser profondément et durement pendant que tu gémissais et me suppliait de te pardonner !

Cingla Sasuke tout en agrippant fermement la cuisse du blond pour la plaquer de force contre sa hanche, faisant haleter ce dernier. La force de son geste ayant permit de soulever le bassin du blond , il en avait profité pour faufiler ses cuisses sous celles Naruto qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'encercler sa taille de ses jambes . Sasuke garda une main sur les reins du blond , faisant attention de ne pas toucher la blessure de ce dernier et constat avec exaltation son souffle déchaîné et parsemé de ci de là de gémissements de plaisirs et de suppliques.

\- Alors fais le .

Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement à la perspective. Mais sans doute avait-il mal comprit... Pourquoi Naruto voudrait une chose pareille ?

\- Baise moi pendant que je te supplierais de me pardonner . Clarifia le blond en commençant à se déhancher avec force contre lui.

Sasuke était perdu . Il lui demandais réellement de … Il se mordit les lèvres et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il pourrait le prendre, là, maintenant... S'enfoncer en lui... Le...

\- Prend moi , défonce moi , fait moi l'amour , baise moi , ce que tu veux mais je t'en pris fais le !

Le brun frissonna soudainement d'effrois en entendant la voix déchirée de Naruto et les sanglots étranglés qu'il tenta de contenir sans succès. Tout ça était allé trop loin . Comme brûlé , Sasuke se recula en hâte mais le blond ne voulait plus le lâché. Dès qu'il eut les mains libres il les enroula autour du torse du brun pour le agrder près de lui .

\- Sasuke ! Je t'en pris ! Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre . Gémit faiblement le blond contre son torse.

Sasuke resta figé quelques secondes , se rendant compte de la situation . Naruto était capable de lui donner sa virginité pour arranger la situation ... C'était fou et incroyablement idiot. Il enlaça fortement le corps tremblant contre lui et commença à bercer doucement celui-ci .

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça . Fit Sasuke.

\- Si , je ne vois que ça , je veux le faire , je veux ...

\- La ferme idiot . Grogna Sasuke .

Il recula le corps de Naruto agrafé au sien et s'empara fermement de ses lèvres alors qu'un gémissement passait entre elles . Le baisé resta chaste mais dure. Le brun essayait juste d'apaiser l'âme du blond qui était plus désespéré qu'il ne le croyait. Peu à peu Naruto se calma. Ils se séparèrent dans un doux bruit humide qui serra le cœur du blond . Une vague image de Gaara venant relever sa culpabilité . Mais il n'eut le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet que Sasuke le recouchait doucement tout en le gardant contre lui et rabattait le drap sur leur corps .

À suivre ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 15**

Naruto resta dans la chaleur de Sasuke toute la nuit , réfléchissant sur les circonstances de leur rencontre qui décidément ne lui revenait pas en tête à son grand damne. Il s'était forcé par la suite à fermer les yeux , peut être rêverait-il de leur rencontre, de ce qu'il lui avait fait ... Mais il se réveilla le lendemain sans aucune espèce de réponse .

Sasuke avait du travail en vue du procès de son frère . Il allait faire en sorte que les jury , le juge, toutes personnes qui allaient juger son frère ne soit pas corrompus par ce dernier ... Ou quelque chose du genre ... Naruto regardait le vide lorsque Sasuke termina son monologue par un rapide baisé ferme sur les lèvres du blond . Naruto entendit un « à ce soir » soufflé du bout des lèvres par le brun ce qui eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour le blond .

Il n'entendit pas la porte se fermer et encore moins Sasuke descendre les escaliers . Il se prit le visage dans ses mains puis les fis lentement descendre pour encadrer son nez et sa bouche . Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Ce chaste baisé tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale lui rappelait le dernier qu'il avait partagé avec Gaara , dans les mêmes circonstances et pas plus tard qu'hier ...

Gaara... Il se leva du lit et s'habilla lentement en pensant au roux . Il avait besoin de le voir. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça . À rester avec deux hommes en même temps , ce n'était pas son genre et il n'avait pas le droit de les blesser tout les deux... Gaara avait tellement eut de mal à stabiliser sa névrose qu'il ne pouvait pas l'enfoncer en le laissant un beau jour se rendre compte de sa trahison . Mais il y avait aussi Sasuke à qui il avait déjà fait bien trop de mal . Il voulait réparer sa faute et voulait vivre cette histoire avec Gaara mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se culpabiliser pour le brun . Mais il préférait n'en blesser qu'un même si ça paraissait horrible à dire . Il savait que Sasuke saurait aller de l'avant même si ça lui crèverait le cœur...

Naruto roula jusque chez Gaara anxieusement et commanda à son tableau de bord d'appeler le numéro qu'il lui énonça . La sonnerie résonna dans l'habitacle trois fois avant qu'il ne dise à son tableau de bord de stopper l'appel pour refaire une autre fois le numéro . C'était un des nombreux code de Gaara . Même remit de son enfance traumatisante , Gaara ne pouvait se défaire de ses codes de sécurité sous peine de ne plus pouvoir dormir convenablement . S'il devait choisir , il choisirait Gaara . Le roux était beaucoup plus instable , beaucoup plus seul . Sasuke était à la tête d'une grande société , il saurais rebondir sur ses pattes ... Oui il saurait le faire ...

\- Oui ? Fit la voix rauque du roux .

\- Je te réveille ? Demanda Naruto avec un doux sourire instantané sur les lèvres .

Il devait faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux ... C'était décidé ...

\- Non , je suis debout depuis une heure Naruto . Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps pour refaire surface ?

\- Ça ne fais qu'un jour ! Ria Naruto . Je devais faire quelques petites choses pour le procès d'Itachi Uchiwa . Expliqua le blond qui se mordit la lèvre pour son mensonge .

\- Je vois .

\- Pour me faire pardonner j'arrive dans exactement seize minutes . Fit le blond.

Et effectivement , seize minutes après Naruto entrait dans le jardin du roux qui vint le rejoindre sur le pas de la porte , toujours accompagné de quelques un de ses chiens . Naruto le poussa doucement dans l'habitacle avec un doux sourire ravie sur les lèvres et passa automatiquement la main dans la nuque du roux pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres fines .

Naruto passa une journée douce et agréable en compagnie du roux qui s'avéra être une bête au jeu de guerre . Il l'avait bien rétamé une bonne dizaines de fois . Il passa son temps à observer le roux , regarder ses mimiques , ses manies qui l'amusaient . Et à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il repensait au baiser de Sasuke ce matin . Il devait clairement lui faire comprendre que Gaara passait avant ...

Mais le soir , lorsqu'il croisa les yeux sombre de Sasuke , lorsque ce dernier pris possessivement sa nuque et embrassa sa joue avant de souffler dans son oreille affectueusement :

\- Tu en à mis du temps .

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire un choix . Pas lorsque son corps était tellement réceptif à la sensualité du brun et qu'il se réchauffait si agréablement au contact du roux . Pas lorsque son âme frémissait d'être près de Sasuke autant qu'elle roucoulait quant elle était avec Gaara . Il avait pour Sasuke une passion dévorante et pour Gaara une passion fusionnelle . Il ne pouvait dire non à aucun des deux ...

Naruto baissa la tête . Il ne voulait pourtant pas leur faire du mal . Il voulait juste profiter des instants qu'il allait avoir avec chacun d'entre eux ... Il se mordit les lèvres . Il était égoïste... Mais les humains sont égoïstes . Il ferait en sorte que ni Sasuke , ni Gaara ne sache pour l'autre . Il voulait les rendre heureux tout les deux . C'est mue de cette nouvelle décision exaltante comme terrifiante à la fois qu'il embrassa fermement les lèvres du brun en fermant fortement ses yeux.

Sasuke et lui passèrent la soirée devant la télé , à ce moquer des mauvais effets spéciaux du pauvre vieux film , Naruto lover contre le torse tonique du brun . Il sentait les abdo se contracter à chaque fois que Sasuke riait doucement à ses remarques et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sous le T-shirt du brun pour mieux sentir ses derniers . Sasuke le regarda , interrogatif mais Naruto se contenta de continuer à regarder le film avec un mince sourire aux lèvres . Sasuke déglutit et redirigea un regard vers l'écran en serrant les mâchoires. Bien qu'il appréciait grandement cette situation, il ne pouvait retirer l'image d'un Naruto plus jeune et manipulateur ce qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il devait se méfier de lui... Naruto était tellement imprévisible dans le bon comme dans le mauvaise sens du terme...

La journée Naruto était avec Gaara . Il faisait attention , l'air de rien , de ne pas embrasser le roux à l'extérieur , là où les gardes du corps surveillaient sa sécurité . Il ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux dise à son boss comment il était intime avec Gaara . Et le soir il retournait chez le brun pour discuter devant la télé ou dans le lit. Naruto avait la trouille à chaque fois qu'il faisait le voyage entre l'un ou l'autre de ses amants . Il avait peur qu'ils découvrent , que tout parte en sucette ... Mais il était tellement bien , à juste cajoler les deux hommes de sa vie dans le plus grand des secrets .

Tout alla bien dans le meilleure des mondes pendant plus d'un mois. Il naviguait entre les deux hommes, progressant lentement dans sa relation avec Gaara pour ne pas le brusquer et parvenant enfin à surmonter les souvenirs angoissant que lui rappelait involontairement Sasuke par moment. Tout ça n'allait jamais plus loin que les embrassades tendre et les baisés plus ou moins passionnés mais ça lui convenait parfaitement. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Une douce euphorie tendre. Et tout ce fut tout ce dont il avait besoin, jusqu'au jour où il fit une bourde...

Ils étaient lui et Sasuke dans la cuisine . Il était parvenue à convaincre celui-ci qu'il n'était pas aussi nul qu'il le prétendait en cuisine et lui avait dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'un bon prof . Ainsi ils étaient dans la grande cuisine , leur coude se touchants tellement ils étaient proche pour bavarder avec aisance. Naruto ne se serait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi à l'aise avec le brun...

\- Et comment je suis sensée savoir faire ça ? Tu m'expliques ? S'énerva encore une fois Sasuke sous le rire du blond .

Il lui pris les mains et lui montra comment couper rapidement les carottes en fines lamelles .

\- Putain , mais je vais me couper un doigt !

\- Dit la chochotte qui se trimbale avec un revolver et des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ! Se moqua gentiment Naruto qui fit sourire Sasuke.

\- C'est pas pareil , j'ai eut des cours au stand de tire. Répliqua le brun, qui se rapprocha de son blond, zieutant ses lèvres brièvement.

\- C'est exactement pareil ! Souffla Naruto en se mordant la lèvre. La vérité c'est que t'as eut trop la flegme d'apprendre comment cuisiner , que tu préfères te la glander devant un film pendant qu'un traiteur t'emmène ton repas jusque chez toi.

Sasuke fit la mou mais ne répliqua pas , ce qui amusa Naruto qui alla embrasser chastement le brun.

\- Et toi , tu vas me dire que t'as appris dans un stupide bouquin de recette à la con ? Fit quelque peu amère Sasuke ce qui fit clairement rire Naruto .

\- Non , c'est Gaara qui m'as appris .

Naruto écarquilla instantanément les yeux, sentant son cœur se stopper dans sa cage thoracique pour repartir à une allure effréné. Ça lui avait échappé. Il ne devait pas parler du roux , sous aucun prétexte . Mais l'ambiance était tellement décontracté que le nom de son roux lui avait tout bêtement échappé...

\- Gaara no Sabaku ? Demanda le brun .

Naruto hocha silencieusement de la tête . Bordel... Comment connaissait-il son nom de famille ?

\- Il t'as tout appris alors !

\- Hn ...

\- Depuis quant vous vous connaissez ? Demanda le brun.

\- Depuis environ cinq ans . Souffla le blond .

\- Pendant ses cinq années où je t'ai presque perdu de vue . Souffla à son tour Sasuke d'une façon pensive.

Il savait que le blond allait très souvent chez le roux ... Roux qu'il avait rencontré pendant que lui se battait bec et ongles pour coincer son frère en vue justement d'avoir un coup de main de sa part pour ce faire. Qui savait à quel point ils étaient proches ? Il se secoua les idées . Ils étaient juste amis . Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire . Et Gaara était profondément atteint , traumatisé , il doutait fortement qu'il puisse accepter une relation amoureusement avec qui que ce soit vue ce qu'il avait lue dans son dossier psychologique à son insu. Il était bien trop méfiant envers tout le monde, mais... Il y avait cette façon que Naruto avait eut de devenir tout à coup très calme , silencieux presque distant dès qu'il avait prononcer le nom du roux d'une voix presque ... Sasuke sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que ses muscles se contractaient rageusement , abaissant sans réellement le voir le couteau sur le légume , se coupant profondément au passage .

Sasuke savait contenir la douleur , maîtriser son corps au point qu'il serrait capable de continuer de couper se foutu légume sans rechigner . Mais Naruto n'avait pas loupé son mouvement brusque et s'empressa de prendre la main pâle du brun pour le tirer vers l'évier . Sasuke regarda Naruto s'occuper de sa main sans rien faire . Comme essayent de desceller quelque chose dans l'expression du blond .

\- Tu es allé voir tes autres amis ? Demanda soudainement Sasuke .

\- Ou-Oui , je suis passer faire un coucou à Sakura et Kiba . J'ai le bonjour de tout mes amis de l'agence . Fit Naruto avec une joie certaine.

\- Dès que ce procès serra finit , je ferais en sorte de te rendre ton poste .

\- Non , quelqu'un à déjà du prendre ma place , je me sentirais mal de lui la reprendre .

\- Dans ce cas là je financerais pour un nouveau poste . Contra Sasuke .

Naruto sourit et embrassa chastement les lèvres de Sasuke qui resta de glace après avoir finit son pansement. Et alors qu'il se reculait en vue de ranger la trousse de soin , une main fraîche et fine empoigna doucement mais fermement sa mâchoire . Naruto écarquilla ses yeux qu'il fut obliger de plonger dans ceux sombres de Sasuke qui détaillait ses lèvres tout en passant son pouce sur ses dernières .

Sasuke se demandait si quelqu'un d'autre avait actuellement la chance de pouvoir toucher ses lèvres ci . Il serra la mâchoire . Naruto ne ferait pas ça . Tenta t-il de se persuader . Mais tous son être hurlait de jalousie. Après tout il savait que Naruto n'était pas si innocent que ça lorsque ça concernait le sexe entre homme. Et lui même avait été plutôt proche de Gaara, le travail les ayant rapproché alors il savait pertinemment que le roux était gay...

\- J'aimerais mieux connaître ce Gaara , c'est un bon ami à toi alors j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Fit-il d'une voix autoritaire un peu trop sec qui surpris Naruto .

\- Tu sais , il n'est pas très ...

\- Ouvert je sais . Mais le truc est , qu'il me connaît déjà .

Naruto se recula brusquement alors que le regard du brun s'assombrissait . Le blond s'empara rapidement de la trousse de secours et se détourna de ce regard qui le transperçait . Sasuke avait cette façon de deviner les choses très vite . Il était perspicace et vif d'esprit . Ce qui le stressa encore plus .

\- Ah oui ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda-t-il , espérant noyer le poisson dans son ton décontracté factice.

\- Il avait besoin d'un homme puissant et de confiance pour se débarrasser d'une certaine personne et moi j'avais besoin de ses services. Répondit vaguement le brun , montrant clairement qu'il ne comptait pas s'éterniser sur la question .

Naruto revint sans rien dire . Il évitait le regard du brun et se remit au travail alors que Sasuke le contournait lentement , munit d'une aura presque dangereuse, le faisant frissonner.

\- Une fois , il m'as permit de rentrer chez lui . Souffla le brun.

Naruto stoppa ses mouvements . Gaara avait autorisé quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Kiba d'entrer dans sa maison ? Sasuke devait mentir . Gaara ne laissait presque jamais personnes entrer . Presque ...

\- Ça doit faire un an que je ne l'ai pas vue à cause d'Itachi... J'aimerais bien le contacter . On pourrait se faire un repas tout les trois ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Demanda Sasuke qui analysait minutieusement son amant.

\- Je , je pense que ... Gaara risque de ...

\- Je connais toutes ses manies , je sais comment il est, je l'ai vue régulièrement durant quasiment deux années. Ne t'en fais pas , je ne lui ferais rien qui puisse aggraver sa névrose .

\- Oui certes mais ...

\- Et avoir deux professeurs , s'est beaucoup mieux qu'un ! N'est ce pas ? Coupa Sasuke avec une voix faussement joueuse avant de se diriger vers le salon pour empêcher Naruto de parlementer .

Il revint avec le portable du blond et le lui tendit, son regard encré avec détermination dans ceux bleu hésitants . Naruto pris le combiné au ralentit . Il allait forcément se faire pincer si ce n'était déjà fait . Il voulu dire à Sasuke de laisser tomber mais l'air sévère qu'il lui jetait presque à la figure stipulait qu'il savait déjà et voulais juste avoir le plaisirs de le torturer le poussa à obéir .

Peut être que s'il organisait effectivement une rencontre , Sasuke allait croire qu'il s'était imaginé des trucs et laissé tomber ? Après tout il était tellement occupé ...

Naruto composa donc le numéro fébrilement . Le roux lui répondit après ce même code . Il lui parla du brun qui , effectivement avait déjà rencontré Gaara . Le roux sembla presque nostalgique . Il proposa le repas . Et Gaara accepta . Aussi simplement que ça .

Naruto reposa le combiné sur le plant de travail , les mains fermement appuyés dessus pour cacher ses tremblements, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il allait se vendre . Et pas plus tard que demain soir ... Naruto tenta de se reprendre et de paraître comme d'habitude mais l'attitude du brun avait bien changée et était devenu soudainement froide et distante. Sans qu'il n'explique quoi que se soit , il avait quitter la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre . Naruto avait finit de préparer le repas seul , la boule au ventre .

À suivre ...


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain soir arriva , au plus grand désespoir de Naruto , incroyablement vite . Il se retrouvait devant le portail du roux qui sortit dans son jardin pour l'accueillir . Lui ... Lui et Sasuke ...

La première difficulté arriva dès l'entrée en jeu. Il avait du esquivé Gaara qui s'était vraisemblablement avancé pour un baisé, se maudissant de tout les noms pour le regard perplexe et inquiet que celui-ci lui fit. De suite après se présenta le deuxième problème. Une table , tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal , avec ses quatre chaises autour et l'apéro au centre ... Problème ? Sasuke et Gaara se sont tout les deux assied en même temps , en face l'un de l'autre et le regarde pour l'inciter à les rejoindre . La question ? Rejoindre lequel ?!

Naruto ria bêtement en se grattant la nuque . Quitte à se mettre dans la merde , autant y sauter à pied joint !

\- Je vais rester debout , j'ai l'impression de rester vautré sur mon postérieur toute la journée vue que j'en fait strictement rien ...

\- Comme tu veux Naruto . Fit Sasuke avec une voix roucoulante horripilante.

Gaara se contenta d' hocher négligemment de la tête sans le regarder avant de servir l'alcool . Naruto ne se fit pas prier et avala cul sec son vers . Il en aura bien besoin ! Sasuke et Gaara le regardèrent avec surprise .

\- Quoi ? J'avais soif ! Se justifia le blond en haussant les épaules .

Ses deux amants sourirent. Le bon côté des choses ? Sasuke semblait vouloir jouer. Le mauvais côté ? Il allait prendre chère.

\- Tu as déjà préparé le repas ? Demanda Sasuke à Gaara .

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'espérais que vous me montriez vos talents afin que je ne sois plus totalement déboussolé lorsque je serais de nouveau seul à la maison .

Sasuke avait tourné son regard vers le blond à la fin de sa phrase . Ce dernier avait difficilement caché une grimace . Sasuke comptait bien le virer après le procès finalement ...

\- Ça tombe bien j'ai pris un peu de retard alors le dessert n'est pas fait . Naruto te supervisera , il a toujours mieux réussit les desserts que moi .

La blond sursauta presque à son nom .

\- Heu ouais bien sûr , pas de problème .

Le reste de l'apéritif se passa sans réelle intervention de Naruto qui préférait laisser ses deux hommes se redécouvrir , reprendre des nouvelles de l'autre sans lui . Mais vint le moment fatidique où Gaara commença à mettre la table . Naruto se précipita vers lui pour lui dérober les assiettes et les placer de sorte à ce que Gaara et Sasuke soit face à face et lui en bout de table .

\- Pourquoi tu te mets là ? Demanda aussitôt et en même temps les deux hommes .

\- Heu oui... C'est pour avoir une vue d'ensemble . Mentit-il.

Il se voyait mal dire : pour pas faire de jaloux vue que je suis en couple avec chacun d'entre vous... Ouais, non ça le faisait clairement pas. Les deux froncèrent des sourcils et Sasuke le fusillait de plus en plus du regard au fur et à mesure de la soirée . Et ce n'était que le début ! Sans compter l'air toujours plus suspicieux de Gaara ...

\- Je vous vois tout les deux , je trouve ça plus conviviale .

\- ... Si tu le dis . Souffla Gaara . Je te trouve distant aujourd'hui .

\- Moi ? Non ! C'est juste que ce matin en voiture j'ai écrasé un chat sans faire exprès .

\- Manquerais plus que tu ais fait exprès de lui rouler dessus . Fit sarcastiquement Sasuke . Tu ne l'aurais pas fait quant même ? D'écraser ce pauvre petit chat roux pour te débarrasser de lui ?

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive . Mais qu'est ce que Sasuke racontait ? C'était une menace ? Mais il était blond pas ... Il regarda Gaara qui observait aussi avec une mine perplexe le brun. Lui était roux !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Fit avec virulence le blond . Et d'abord il était pas roux mais brun !

Il voulut se mordre la langue . Il voulait protéger Gaara mais attaquait du coup Sasuke ... Très , très mauvais plant !

\- Mouais , repris Gaara , bref assied toi , je vous apporte l'entrée . Naruto , tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le blond hocha la tête en serrant les mâchoires . Ça sentait pas bon ça ! Ils laissèrent Sasuke qui se mit à observer les lieux et en particulier une certaine porte cachant un certain lit dans lequel un certain roux dormait et parfois avec un certain blond qui était aussi avec lui !... Galère...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda de but en blanc Gaara en sortant l'entrée du frigo .

\- Je te l'ai dit je ...

\- Si tu avais vraiment tué accidentellement un chat , tu aurais limite fait une cérémonie et tu m'aurais demander de te punir pour ...

\- D'accord , d'accord ! Fit Naruto soucieux que la voix de Gaara ne porte trop loin . En faîtes , j'ai fait une connerie , c'est pas un chat que j'ai tué ... C'est la voiture que j'ai complètement détruite en fonçant à la place dans un lampadaire ...

\- Oh ... Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de foncer dans...

\- je l'ai pas fait exprès ! S'exclama soudainement Naruto avant d'affaisser ses épaules pour se faire plus petit.

\- Heu... Oui mis alors, pourquoi avoir dit que tu avais tué un chat ?

\- Parce que c'est la voiture à Sasuke que j'ai planté !

\- C'était celle de ...! T'es dans la merde Naruto. Mais pourquoi un chat ? Redemanda encore Gaara , un peu perdu .

\- Je voulais dire ... Je voulais dire sanglier mais ma langue à fourché .Oui parce que c'est vrai qu'un chat happé pas une voiture , il laisse une trace rougeâtre à la rigueur mais pas le trou que ce putain de lampadaire à laissé . J'ai voulu dire sanglier et j'ai fourché ! S'exclama Naruto avec une panique débordante qui fit arquer un sourcil d'un Gaara peu convaincu.

\- Ta langue à sacrément fourché pour passer de sanglier à chat !

\- Tu sais , je parle de ci et je pense à ça et sans que je m'en rend compte et bien je parle de ça plutôt que de ci .

Gaara le regarda longuement avant d' hausser les épaules et d'apposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Naruto qui se recula en hâte , faisant encore plus se froncer les sourcils inexistants de Gaara .

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Me repousser !

\- Je ne te repousse pas c'est juste que ...

\- Que ?

\- Voilà … Fit Naruto sur le ton de la confidence.

Il devait trouver une parade . Quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se montrer en publique avec Gaara ou plutôt pourquoi pas devant Sasuke .

\- Sasuke est homophobe . Finit-il par lâcher , pas certain de la bonne idée !

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda avec incrédulité Gaara.

\- Malheureusement...

\- Mais je croyais que pendant ses études il ...

\- Non Itachi à raconté des conneries , un ramassis d'idioties sur son frère. Et je crois que son frère l'as beaucoup plus traumatisé qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître alors s'il te plaît évite de parler de ça amour .

Gaara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en le regardant fixement avant d' hocher du chef lentement, semblant encore plus largué. Depuis quant Naruto lui donnait des petits noms ? Tout deux revinrent de la cuisine , Gaara chargé en foie gras tandis que Naruto emmenait du confit de figue , d'oignon et d'autres petites choses pour accompagner . Heureusement que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire des démonstrations d'affection en public!

\- Nous avons maintenant quelque chose en commun . Quelque chose qui nous permettra peut être de garder le contact ? Demanda Sasuke à Gaara.

\- Oui , ce serait avec plaisir Sasuke . Répondit favorablement le roux alors que Naruto regardait tout ça à distance .

\- Naruto ne m'as pas présenté beaucoup d'amis à part toi . Il vient beaucoup ici .

\- Oui , on s'entend très bien .

Soudain un genoux frappa la table par en dessous et les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers Naruto .

\- Tient , tu te décides à entrer enfin dans la conversation ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix rauque avec des yeux malicieux.

Naruto avait envie de se le faire . Ce connard lui faisait du pied et se ramenait ensuite la bouche en cœur ? Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait faire ce genre de coup vicieux... La merde !

\- Et comment , je suis pas abonné au tapisserie ! Répondit-il avec acidité instantanément .

\- Bien sûr que non ! Comment une tapisserie pourrait être une bête au lit ?! Fit d'une voix rassurante et perfide le brun .

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Et qui te dit que je suis pas un mauvais coup ? Répliqua immédiatement Naruto pour faire passer l'affirmation de Sasuke pour une taquinerie.

\- Je le sais c'est tout .

Gaara fronça clairement les sourcils en les regardant chacun leur tour . C'était quoi ce délire ? Depuis quant les homophobes disaient ce genre de chose ?

\- Tu ne penses pas Gaara ? Demanda soudainement le brun . Avec son corps d'Apollon et ses lèvres pulpeuses il doit rendre les filles dingues !

\- Je ... Suppose oui ... Fit avec hésitation Gaara . C'était la nouvelle façon des homophobes de débusquer les homosexuels ou il y avait mal donne dans le pâté ?

Naruto regardait les deux hommes sereinement mais tout en lui avait une envie folle de baffer ce crétin de brun . Il savait ! Pour dire des trucs pareil il savait forcément ! Mais pourquoi s'amusait-il à le torturer de la sorte ? Parce que c'était le frère d'Itachi pardi !

\- Tu ne le suces pas ? Demanda soudainement Sasuke après avoir observé un dixième de seconde le blond .

Naruto sursauta violemment et regarda à tour de rôle Gaara et Sasuke . Sucer quoi ? À qui ? Oh Mon Dieu !

\- Ton couteau , je sais que tu as la sale manie de le sucer à tous les repas . Expliqua Sasuke devant la confusion du blond .

\- Oui , c'est vrai que tu as toujours fait ça . Renchérit Gaara d'une voix étrangement plus calculatrice également. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes tout les deux là que tu ne peux pas le sucer .

Naruto voulait mourir et sentait une chaleur s'insinuer en lui. Il se faisait des scénarios dignes des plus grands pornos ! Au ralentit il s'exécuta et porta son couteau à sa bouche pour le sucer lentement . Il ne manquerais plus qu'il se coupe ! Ses deux hommes le regardaient avec ... convoitises . Il rougit comme pas permit et détourna le regard . Si c'était très flatteur d'ordinaire , au vue de la situation actuelle, c'était très flippant et stressant . Naruto arrêta immédiatement de sucer son couteau . Il ferait mieux d'arrêter à vie même !

\- Bon on passe au plat chaud ? Demanda Naruto pour faire passer le blanc .

\- Bien sûr , mais pas tout de suite , il faut qu'il finisse de cuir alors en attendant , je vous embauche tout les deux pour le dessert . Répliqua Gaara .

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire . C'est presque avec la tremblote que Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine . Il devait rester zen. Peut être que ce soir il trouverait un moyen de sauver la face. Gaara ne semblait rien avoir deviné même s'il soupçonnait clairement quelque chose et il devait faire en sorte que ça n'aille pas plus loin !

Et à peine arrivé au comptoir il dut se faire violence. Sasuke passait sa main sur son postérieur alors que Gaara était juste à côté et expliquait quoi faire . Ne pas sursauter , se retirer lentement et sereinement , ne rien montrer . Il se récitait ça comme un mantra alors que Sasuke retirait enfin sa main pour aller se saisir d'un certain ustensile que lui tendait Gaara .

Il allait forcément le vendre, tout balancer à Gaara . Sasuke allait le faire se griller au tout dernier moment . Lui faire payer toutes ses semaines de mensonges ...

\- Naruto !

\- Hein oui ? Répondit-il comme un benêt .

\- Soit plus attentif , je sais pas ce que tu as mais ...

\- Il pense certainement à ce qu'il vas faire ce soir dans son lit .

Gaara s'était tue et regardait Sasuke avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Il a l'air crevé , une nuit de sommeil ne lui ferrait pas de mal . Poursuivit Sasuke avec un fin sourire pour noyer le poisson .

Gaara le regarda intensément encore quelques secondes... Dieux que Naruto trouvait ça chaud la façon perçante qu'avait Gaara de dévisager Sasuke ! Puis le roux serra ses mâchoires avant de reprendre où il en était . Naruto serrait fort le couteau . Il allait prendre chère. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il traînait encore ici . Il avait l'impression d'être dans une guerre où tout le monde tirait sur tout le monde ! Où aucune loi n'existait si ce n'est d'abattre le sale petit blond de la plus cruelle des façons qui soit !

Il sentait les bras de ses deux hommes effleurer les siens tendit qu'ils épluchaient tous les trois des pommes pour la tarte aux pommes. Soudain Sasuke et Gaara tendirent simultanément leur main pour se saisir d'une pomme dans le saladier face à lui . Leurs mains pâles se touchèrent alors qu'ils visaient le même fruit et Naruto fut subjugué par la continuité de leur mouvement. Pour éviter l'embarras de ce genre de moment cliché, les deux hommes attrapèrent une pomme plus loin , leur mains se croisant, se frottant l'une contre l'autre sensuellement . Naruto se secoua l'esprit . Non leur mouvement ne s'était pas ralentit lorsqu'ils avaient caressé accidentellement la main de l'autre ! ... C'était lui qui se faisait des fantasmes ... Mais il devait avouer que les imaginer tout les deux entrain de faire des choses peu catholique lui mettait le feu au cul comme pas permit ! Mais c'est qu'il rêvait grave !

Lorsque enfin il calma sa libido, il tilta enfin . Gaara ne s'était pas retiré , n'avait même pas sursauté au contact de la peau du brun ... Il n'y avait que lui qui parvenait à toucher Gaara sans que celui-ci ait un mouvement de recul... Pourquoi Sasuke le pouvait également ? Ils se connaissaient bien mieux qu'il le croyait. Naruto observa Gaara puis Sasuke qui travaillaient tranquillement en discutant. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que les deux jeunes hommes discutaient .

\- Oui , je me souviens . Ça avait été dure de travailler avec toi au début mais je vois que tu t'es bien arrangé. Fit Sasuke d'une voix douce .

\- Oui , il y a cinq ans je n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'aujourd'hui je le suis . Mais tu étais parvenu à passer mes barrières au bout de quelques semaines à peine . C'était effrayant comme exaltant . Fit Gaara avec nostalgie .

Naruto se sentait tout à coup à part . Il réalisait maintenant à quel point ils se connaissaient bien . Ça le ravit mais surtout le terrifia . Il ne se sentait pas bien . Comme un lapin pris dans les fars d'un camion fou , paralysé par la peur , incapable de se dégager du chemin , voué à une mort certaine . Ces deux là se connaissaient... Jusqu'où se connaissaient-ils ? Il reposa son couteau , s'excusa en prétextant un besoin naturel et s'éclipsa . Il passa devant la porte des toilettes sans s'arrêter et sortit dehors , dans le jardin . Il observa le ciel noir constellé d'étoiles . Il avait la très net sensation d'avoir joué , d'avoir joué gros et d'avoir perdu , tout perdu .

Il hoqueta lorsque deux bras puissants enlacèrent ses épaules par derrière , la voix de Sasuke se nichant dans son oreille .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Fit-il d'une façon douce mais tellement menaçante à la fois.

Les bras du brun l'enserrant, si d'habitude lui fournissait en sentiment de confort, ici l'oppressaient. Naruto avait envie de pleurer , de hurler , de rire de nervosité , de frapper , de s'effondrer ... Il était perdu dans tellement d'émotions tumultueuses qu'il commença à trembler , à accélérer sa respiration , à lancé la mécanique de ses pensées frénétiques et survoltées. Gaara n'était pas con , il savait. Sasuke savait depuis un bon moment et ils le torturaient , à juste titre . Il avait voulut jouer au con en les gardant tout les deux et voilà ce qu'il récoltait , il le méritait . Ses mains serraient fortement ses bras tremblant, son dos se courbait lentement, inconscient des mains posées sur lui qui tentait de l'apaiser . Il avait tout foutu en l'air . Il aurait dut n'en choisir qu'un , mais ils les aimaient tellement tout les deux . Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse un choix ! Il ne s'imaginait pas sans Gaara comme il ne s'imaginait pas sans Sasuke. Un rire nerveux et des larmes firent irruption, comment en était-il arrivé là ? À être pris entre deux feu! Il se sentait totalement pommé bordel de merde ! Que devait-il faire ?!

Il était maintenant recroquevillé et se passait des images de lui , de sa solitude , de sa peine qui allait redémarrer en plus de ses regrets supplémentaire , sa rancœur pour lui et sa haine pour avoir été aussi avare . Puis soudainement les images commencèrent à se dissiper tendis qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience du soutient qu'on lui donnait . Il n'y avait pas une présence près de lui mais deux , pas une voix rassurante mais deux , pas deux mains apaisantes sur son corps mais quatre ... Lentement il réémergea et redressa le visage . Gaara était là , lui tenait précautionneusement le visage et lui disait des mots rassurants d'une voix douce alors que leur fronts étaient collé l'un à l'autre . Sasuke était aussi là , il sentait son torse puissant et protecteur drapé sur son dos , ses bras musclés enroulés autour de sa taille et son souffle chaud et réconfortant dans sa nuque .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ... Fit Naruto perdu.

\- Tu as encore fait une crise de panique . Informa Gaara .

\- Ce qui est bizarre dans ses circonstances . Souffla Sasuke .

Naruto frissonna avant de se relever , un besoin d'espace et d'air primordial . Il distança de quelques pas ses deux hommes sans oser les regarder et pris plusieurs bouffés d'air profondément.

\- Naru ...

\- Ça vas , ça vas ! Coupa le blond en tournant vers eux un grand sourire rayonnant.

Le brun et le roux était côté à côte et le fixait avec inquiétude . Il pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient amis voir même plus vue leur proximité mais il se faisait des fantasmes... Ou peut être des cauchemars... Ils avaient l'air si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, surtout Gaara... Il ne pouvais pas supporter de voir les deux hommes qu'il aimait comprendre peu à peu la situation et commencer à se haïr... Mais ce qu'il ne supporterais pas par dessus tous serait qu'ils se choisissent et le fasse dégager pour son culot de les avoirs voulu tout les deux à la fois... Il ne voulait plus être seul, désœuvré et désespéré au point de faire des choses moches pour s'en sortir.

\- Tu peux t'allonger sur mon lit si tu veux te reposer . Fit Gaara et Naruto remarqua bien le petit tic de Sasuke qui resta cependant silencieux et hocha même du chef pour le pousser à accepter la proposition du roux .

Naruto se dirigea vers la chambre , pas d'humeur à aller contre et surtout trop fatigué pour faire cas après tout Sasuke avait approuvé le fait qu'il aille se coucher dans un autre lit que le leur . Naruto ferma la porte de la chambre et s'effondra sur le matelas , observant le plafond dans l'obscurité . Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point c'était stupide de sa part de penser qu'il pourrait s'en sortir si facilement en sortant avec deux hommes à la fois . Il se tourna sur le côté en soupirant . Il devait faire un choix et dieu savait que ça le tuait . Il ne savait pas quoi faire .

À suivre ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 17**

Naruto avait finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et retourner auprès de Gaara et Sasuke . Il était resté silencieux à les observer sans rien dire . Ils lui lançaient des regards de temps en temps , intrigué de son comportement. Ils discutaient entre eux, parlaient des années de collaborations qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

\- Hum ... Fit Gaara en regardant la table , son air préoccupé alertant ses deux hôtes.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Naruto .  
\- Temari et Kankuro m'ont contactés . Confessa t-il .

Naruto et Sasuke le regardèrent avec surprise sans rien dire , laissant le loisir au roux de continuer .

\- Ils m'ont appelé hier et voulait me voir .

Les deux autres hommes restèrent encore silencieux , incertain quant à comment prendre cette nouvelle .

\- Disons qu'ils ce sont détaché de notre père et voulaient me voir . Notre père les empêchaient de venir me voir d'après eux... Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent voir leur frère ayant défié son autorité mais maintenant … Maintenant... Et bien...  
\- Tu comptes les voir ? Demanda Sasuke pour débloquer un peu la situation étant donné que Gaara avait visiblement du mal à continuer .  
\- Je ne sais pas . Fit-il dans un souffle sans regarder ses interlocuteurs .  
\- Je pense que tu devrais . Finit par dire Naruto .  
\- Pas ici . Fit fermement Gaara . Ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ais pas vue , je me demande si je les reconnaîtrais encore ... Je n'ai pas assez confiance en eux pour les ramener ici ... C'est trop vous comprenez c'est ...  
\- On comprend Gaara . Fit le blond pour rassurer son amant qui semblait vouloir ce justifier inutilement.  
\- Ils m'ont proposé d'aller les retrouver ... À l'extérieur ... Souffla Gaara en triturant ses doigts, rien que la pensée de sortir de chez lui le rendant nerveux .

\- Je ne peux pas ... J'en ai envie vraiment mais ...  
\- Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? Fit Sasuke d'une voix calme et posée.

Gaara releva son regard tourmenté vers lui , pensif . Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue son frère et sa sœur ... Ils l'avaient aidé à supporter sa névrose lorsqu'il était encore coincé dans la demeure familial ... Il leur en avait toujours été reconnaissant mais n'avait tout simplement pas put continuer de la sorte et s'était réfugié dans un endroit sûr dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Coupant les ponts avec eux avec regret. Il voulait tellement les revoirs... Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vue... Et si ils lui en voulaient d'être partit de la sorte ? De ne même pas leur avoir donné de nouvelles? Il était tellement mal en point avant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas put...Mais maintenant ça allait mieux, maintenant il était stable et il y avait Naruto et même... Sasuke.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas . Dehors c'est ...  
\- On te protégera . Fit Naruto très sérieusement amenant le regard reconnaissant de son homme sur lui . On choisira un endroit calme où il y a peu de monde , on te lâchera pas d'une semelle et on te ramènera sans insister si tu veux partir .

Gaara resta silencieux en regardant le vide , semblant essayer de se faire à l'idée puis il se mordit la lèvre lentement inconscient des regards intenses posés sur lui avant de relever doucement son visage inquiet.

\- Vous ne me laisserez pas seul vous le jurez ?  
\- Oui . Répondirent en même temps ses deux invités avec détermination .

Gaara sourit doucement en regardant à nouveau le vide . Il allait revoir son frère et sa sœur ... Il allait enfin pouvoir leur reparler et savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenu . Ils pourraient rester en contact cette fois... Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils avaient trouver le moyen de connaître son numéro de téléphone mais devait supposer que c'était grâce à la puissance de leur père . Ils avaient dut récupérer les informations dans son dos ... Mais si c'était la cas, ça voulait dire que durant toutes ces années son père avait eut la possibilité de le contacter. Pas qu'il en soit surpris que ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Ils attendent que je les rappelle pour fixer une date . Je pense les voir dans une semaine pour me laisser le temps de me préparer psychologiquement sans en laisser trop pour éviter que je me rétracte .

Le blond et le brun hochèrent silencieusement du chef puis changèrent de sujet, inutile de torturer Gaara avec ça . Il était déjà bien hésitant , il ne fallait pas l'effrayer davantage . Le reste de la soirée se passa bien . Sasuke avait arrêté son petit jeu et ils parlaient plus comme trois amis très proche au grand plaisir de Naruto qui put se détendre .

Les heures passèrent et celle de partir sonna. Sasuke fit une accolade au roux qui la lui rendit, ce qui laissa encore une fois Naruto dans la contemplation. Puis il en fit de même, déposant un discret baisé dans le cou du roux avant de se détacher de lui et de suivre Sasuke dans la voiture. Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant... Naruto n'osait pas entamer la conversation qui se terminerait en bras de fer voir pire à coup sûr. Sasuke ne le regarda ni ne lui parla jusque dans son lit dans lequel Naruto le suivit avec hésitation.

Que faisait-il là ? Il avait l'impression d'être de retour avec Itachi sans le côté tyrannique et violent évidemment mais il se retrouvait dans un lieu où il n'était pas réellement désiré... Où n'était pas réellement à sa place... Sasuke ne voulait plus de lui, après tout il avait une double vie alors il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Il se mordit les lèvres et s'apprêtait à se relever en vue de retourner dans sa chambre lorsque la chaleur d'un corps effleura sa peau, le faisant se figer instantanément . Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sasuke survoler sa mâchoire. La chaleur du brun était comme drapé sur lui, perceptible mais pas palpable, tel un fantôme.

\- Sas...

\- Tait toi.

Naruto déglutit et sentit un frisson d'anxiété le parcourir au son si dure de la voix de Sasuke... Si Itachi l'avait angoissé voir terrifié, Sasuke l'oppressait d'une façon inqualifiable. Il se caractérisait d'une présence encore plus indélébile et sinueuse. Il sentit des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux avec tendresse, le faisant haleter puis couiner lorsqu'ils saisirent fermement ses mèches et les tirèrent vers l'arrière. Le souffle chaud dans son cou fut remplacer par des lèvres qui embrassèrent voluptueusement sa peau sensible. Peu à peu le corps du brun se plaqua intimement contre le siens, le faisant haleter et frémir de tout son être. Que faisait Sasuke ?

\- Naruro... Souffla le brun d'une voix douloureuse avant qu'il ne se mette à califourchon sur le blond qui frémit. Je t'ais enfin là où je voulais que tu sois... Continua t-il en serrant ses cuisses contre les hanches de Naruto qui restait figé. Là où j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois malgré tout... Fit Sasuke en passa sur autre main dans le cou tanné jusqu'à allé se saisir fermement de sa mâchoire. Alors je ne te laisserais pas repartir. Murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres tremblantes de Naruto. Peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera.

Naruto frémit de tout son corps. Sasuke le tenait fermement et ne semblait pas disposé à le lâcher. Sa chaleur enveloppait son corps, son souffle piquait sa peau, sa force électrisait ses sens, sa présence le clouait sur place... Puis tout à coup le froid se fit. Sasuke roula de son côté et s'enferma dans un mutisme en replaçant sa couverture sur lui, laissant Naruto dans son coin, dans ses pensées torturés. Pourquoi retournait-il de son côté ? Lui qui le croyait bien partit pour lui sauter dessus...

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, détaillant le dos musculeux de Sasuke. Son comportement avait changé, ses pensées le torturais également... Il se tourna sur le côté et tandis le bras vers la courbe de ses hanches. Gaara était-il aussi tourmenté par ce genre de pensées ? Ce ci lui fit suspendre son geste. Que faisait Gaara en ce moment ? Allait-il encore se coucher très tard ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir le tenir contre lui tout en déposant des baiser dans son cou pour le réconforter, lui dire que tout se passerait bien le jour de ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur et son frère... Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau porcelaine de Sasuke qui ne broncha pas. Il aurait aimé avoir Gaara au près de lui également, sentir son touché... Il empoigna doucement la hanche de Sasuke et se rapprocha lentement de lui pour finir par se blottir contre son dos, sa chaleur et son odeur l'apaisant et l'enivrant d'un bonheur exquis et légèrement piquant qui rendait le tout exaltant. Comment était-il devenu aussi accro à Sasuke aussi vite ?! Ses doigts se crispèrent soudainement sur la hanche pâle de son homme tandis qu'un sanglot étranglé le secouait. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi tordu ?! Il respira lentement pour ne pas alerter Sasuke, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire un choix ? L'idée même d'en faire un, la perspective seul de perdre l'un de ses deux amants le peinait profondément. C'était inenvisageable !

Naruto continua de voir Gaara le jour et Sasuke le soir. Et lorsque le soir venait, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser au roux alors qu'il était avec le brun, ressentant le besoin de voir son autre amant et de même la journée, ses pensées finissait toujours par s'orienter vers Sasuke dans une mélancolie douloureuse alors qu'il se trouvait en présence de Gaara... Et à chaque fois, à ce moment de la journée il se détestait. De plus, il avait bien sentit que le comportement de ses hommes avaient changé. Gaara était toujours aussi câlin mais pouvait passer plusieurs minutes à l'observer pensivement sans le lâcher des yeux. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais il était sûr que son matricule en prenait un coup.

Sasuke lui... Soufflait le chaud et le froid. Un coup il l'embrassait furieusement la seconde où il le voyait et un autre il le snobait voir était piquant et désagréable avec lui. Aujourd'hui il était encore assez stable. C'était dimanche et Sasuke était resté à la maison, pouvant enfin profiter de son brun la journée, Naruto avait décidé de rester. Ils étaient sur le canapé, Naruto regardait une série policière tandis que Sasuke pianotait sur son pc.

\- C'est le jardinier qui l'as tué. Fit soudainement le brun .

\- Sas'ke ! Se plaignit Naruto en donnant un petit coup de poing dans la cuisse du brun qui sourit.

\- Et dans le prochain c'est la top modèle.

\- Sasuke !

\- C'est des rediff alors je le sait. Se moqua le brun.

\- Tu fais chier. Bougonna Naruto en prenant la télécommande pour changer de chaîne. Y avait que ça en plus ce soir. Ronchonna t-il.

\- Même si tu changes de chaîne je te spoilerais de toutes façons... Fit de manière désintéressé le brun.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain Sasuke ferma son ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu aimes ça comment ? Demanda d'une voix rauque le brun.

\- P-Pardon ? Bégaya le blond, ayant mal compris.

\- Le sexe, t'aimes ça comment ?

Ah bah si, il avait bien compris.

\- Heu... Je... Fit avec éloquence Naruto qui n'osait plus poser ses yeux dans ceux obscure de son amant.

\- T'aime être pénétré ? Demanda Sasuke en se rapprochant de son blond qui déglutit et frémit. Ou est ce que tu préfères pénétrer l'autre ?

\- Heu … J-Je... Fut-il incapable de s'exprimer, les mots ne voulant sortir de sa gorge nouée tellement le niveau de son embarras avait excédé ses limites.

Parlé sexe était toujours plus délicat avec Sasuke qu'avec Gaara... Sasuke rajoutait un côté interdit électrisant comme paralysant à la chose...

\- Tu préfères quant c'est dure, continua le brun en se rapprochant de son amant, quant ça claque, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille tanné, quant c'est profond et sauvage ?

Naruto se mordit les lèvres en retenant un gémissement d'excitation, ses mains allant chercher la taille de Sasuke dont il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant dans son cou.

\- Ou tu aimes ça lent, doux et suave, souffla son amant, peut être un peu des deux ? Des baisées tendres et attentionnées entre deux coups de reins puissants ?

\- Hn Sasuke … Fit fébrilement Naruto, des bouffés de chaleurs venant s'insinuer dans ses reins.

\- J'espère que tu aimes te faire baiser Naruto.

\- Han Sas... Gémit Naruto qui, malgré n'avoir jamais couché avec un homme, n'en était pas moins tout chose.

\- Parque que je vais te baiser violemment Naruto. Grogna Sasuke avec un léger ton dure en agrippant des mèches blondes qu'il tira.

\- Ah !

\- Je vais tellement m'enfoncer profondément en toi que tu garderas mon sperme dans ton petit cul durant des jours.

\- HAN Sasuke ! Haleta Naruto en attrapant les épaules de son homme qui venait de plaquer sa main contre son membre déjà à moitié dure.

\- Et si un homme essaie de te prendre, il le verra s'écouler le long de tes cuisses.

\- Sas-uke ? Demanda avec incertitude le blond, pas trop sûr de savoir comment prendre cette réplique.

Sasuke venait-il juste d'insinuer qu'il couchait avec tous les mecs de la terre ou avait-il seulement tenter de le chauffer avec maladresse ? Maladresse qui n'était d'ailleurs pas sa marque de fabrique soit dit-en passant !

\- Comme ça ils sauront que tu es une salope et te laisserons le cul en l'air.

\- Sasuke ! S'exclama avec véhémence Naruto en repoussant violemment le brun qui s'écroula dans le canapé sans le lâcher de son regard dure.

\- Qu'il a t-il bébé ? Tu n'aimes pas le langage cochon ? Fit le brun sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- Pas de ce genre, je ne suis pas une salope. Fit fermement Naruto en se levant.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura Sasuke avant de se lever rapidement à son tour.

Il saisit Naruto par le poignet et le traîna dans leur chambre à coucher où il le jeta dans le lit. Le blond tenta de se redresser mais déjà des mains se posaient dans son dos et le plaquait face contre le matelas et le maintenait avec force.

\- Sasuke lâche moi ! Ordonna Naruto en tentant de se libérer, en vain.

Son amant le connaissait horriblement bien. Il savait qu'il se défendait bien et avait tout de suite immobiliser ses membres et son centre de gravité. Il lui tenait fermement les poignets et le clouait au matelas de tout son poids, lourdement assied dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Sas'ke !

\- Es tu vraiment sûr que tu n'écarterais pas les jambes juste pour avoir un peu de ça ? Fit-il en commençant à se déhancher contre les fesses de Naruto qui haleta en sentant le membre dure de son homme à travers leur jean.

\- Arrête...  
\- Je suis sûr que tu le ferais pour sentir une bite en toi, n'importe quelle bite. Fit avec mordant Sasuke en grognant dans son prochain déhanchement plus profond et violent. Tu ferais ta putain de traînée pour être baisé n'est ce pas Naruto ?

\- Arrête... ! Fit d'une voix brisé le blond qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux soudainement.

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Il sentait son amant trembler sous lui et ce n'était pas d'excitation. Il lâcha un poignet et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du blond qui enfouie de suite après son visage dans l'oreiller. Il constata une liquide transparent qui était très certainement salé...

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il soudainement en relâchant l'autre poignet de son blond. Excuse moi. Murmura t-il en se mordant les lèvres puis se retirant de sur son amant qui se roula de suite après en boule.

Sasuke le regarda s'immobiliser avec l'âme en peine. Il avait été bien trop loin... Il avait laissé la colère et l'amertume prendre le dessus...Il serra les poings et voulu se frapper. Mais Naruto était sensé n'être qu'à lui... Il était sensé... Il se passa une main sur le visage et sortit de la chambre, laissant le blond seul. Celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sasuke l'avait traité de la sorte parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il ait également une relation avec Gaara également. Il pouvait le comprendre mais ça ne justifiait pas ses propos ignobles. Il se mordit les lèvres et se recroquevilla davantage encore sur lui même. Savoir que Sasuke pensait ça de lui lui faisait mal.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par se calmer et se redresser en essuyant ses joues humides. Il voulait voir Gaara. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur et son odeur, sa peau sous la sienne, l'écouter babiller et le voir sourire. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête en réalisant qu'il fuirait également Sasuke. Il était lâche. Lorsque la situation n'allait pas avec l'un il allait courir vers l'autre et vice vers ça. Mais il désirait réellement voir son roux. Il sortit donc de la chambre à couché et se dirigea dans le séjour. Immédiatement le brun se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Naruto le devança.

\- Excuse moi d'avoir réagit comme ça. Fit avec un grand sourire forcé le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'embarras. Je sais que tu ne faisait que jouer un rôle et j'aurais dût jouer mon rôle également, ça aurait put être marrant. Fit le blond avant de tirer la langue. Je t'aurais sans aucun doute supplier de me baiser comme une salope.

Ces paroles refroidir sévèrement le brun qui ne s'était clairement pas attendu à cette réplique. À quoi jouait Naruto ? Il n'aimait pas l'entendre dire ça.

\- J'ai vraiment cassé l'ambiance hein ? Demanda le blond qui ne cessait de rejeter la faute sur lui. Vraiment désolé, la prochaine fois je jouerait le jeu promis. Fit-il avant de s'emparer des clefs de sa voiture sous le regard figé de son homme dont il n'avait pas croisé le regard. Je vais aller faire un tour, je reviens ce soir comme d'hab.

Sasuke ne bougea pas lorsque son blond se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres avant de s'en aller. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Naruto conduisait plutôt vite sur la route en jurant de temps en temps, ne pouvant se sortir ce qu'avait fait Sasuke par jalousie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier ne le mettait pas devant le fait accompli ? Ne le confrontait pas pour de bon sur ce que lui et Gaara étaient ? Il appuya soudainement aussi fort que possible sur la pédale de frein en jurant, ayant remarquer tard la voiture devant lui avait freiné pour tourner.

\- Bordel... Murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur le front, heureusement que cette bagnole avait d'excellent frein !

Il conduisit ensuite plus lentement jusque chez le roux pour avoir le temps de digérer ce qu'il s'était passé avec le brun... Gaara sortie rapidement dans son jardin, ses chiens commençant à lui tourner autour avec entrain et joie. Naruto sourit devant cette image et fut pris d'assaut par quatre de ses chiens lorsque le portail s'ouvrit.

\- Au pied ! Bisuke ! Vient ici ! Ordonna avec autorité Gaara qui se faisait parfaitement obéir par ses animaux de compagnie.

Naruto sourit en se relevant. C'est qu'ils pesaient lourds ces chiens ! Il passa une main dans les reins de son amant et le guida dans sa maison où il put l'embrasser à pleine bouche avec gourmandise. Il adorait la douceur de Gaara, son odeur à croquer, sa chaleur apaisante. Mais ce dernier le regard avec suspicion lorsqu'ils rompirent le baisé. Il devait certainement se demander pourquoi il l'avait repousser jusque dans la maison, à l'abri des regards avant de l'embrasser. Mais Gaara n'en dit rien et finit par se détourner en lui proposant de s'installer dans le canapé tandis qu'il allait chercher quelques petites choses à boire.

\- Tout c'est bien passé avec Sasuke cette nuit ?

Naruto se figea. Gaara s'y mettait lui aussi.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître détendu et normal...

\- Il m'as dit que tu dormais chez lui à cause de son frère. Je me demandais simplement comment ça se passait étant donné que vous avez tout les deux de forts caractères. Fit Gaara sur le ton de la conversation mais son regard posé sur lui était perçant.

\- Ça vas, on fait aller. Marmonna Naruto.

\- Tant mieux... Souffla le roux en déposant un verre de whisky sur la table.

\- Heu... C'est pas un peu tôt pour le whisky ? Fit Naruto en dévisageant son amant.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de le boire mais aujourd'hui j'ai bien envie d'un bon verre. Fit Gaara en se saisissant de son verre pour commencer à le siroter.

\- … D'accord … Murmura Naruto en récupérant le sien également, intrigué et inquiet du comportement de son roux qui buvait rarement si ce n'est pour les repas familiaux qui ne s'était pas déroulé depuis des lustres…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire ni rien faire à part boire tranquillement leur verre. Puis Gaara plaça sa main sur la cuisse du blond qui sursauta.

\- Pourquoi tu es surpris ? Fit avec étonnement Gaara, mais Naruto pouvait sentir que ce dernier savait plus qu'il n'en laissait croire.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je te touche de la sorte.

Naruto déglutit et baissa les yeux. Bordel mais ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui ces deux là ? Sasuke qui l'allumait littéralement puis ensuite était dégueulasse avec lui et maintenant Gaara ?!

\- Non, je sais mais... Gaara ? S'exclama Naruto lorsque son amant retira subitement son haut, dévoilant sa peau pâle à ses yeux.

\- Est ce mes tâches de rousseurs ? Fit-il en passant sa main sur ses pectoraux qui en était constellé. Mes cheveux roux, le fait que j'ai moins de muscles, que je suis plus svelte, que j'aime mettre du khôl, mon tatouage au front, mes yeux turquoises inhabituelles... Énuméra lentement Gaara en continuant de passer ses mains sur son corps sans lâcher son amant des yeux. Ou est ce tout simplement ma façon d'être qui te plaît moins ?

\- Gaara ! Fit Naruto en saisissant le roux par les épaules pour ensuite l'enlacer et le serrer fortement contre lui. Je ne sait pas ce que tu racontes, j'aime tout en toi ! Tout ! Affirma le blond en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque pâle, humant l'odeur fruité avec délice.

Mais Gaara ne sembla pas le croire vue son air hagard et vide lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui. Naruto se mordit les lèvres puis se leva pour allonger Gaara sur le canapé qui le regardait faire en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsque le blond se plaça à califourchon sur lui et déposa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau pâle.

\- J'aime tes tâches de rousseurs, fit Naruto en se baissant pour les lécher une à une , faisant haleter Gaara qui entama une respiration accélérée. J'aime ton corps svelte mais solide et terriblement sexy avec cette musculature fine mais si bien dessinée. Poursuivit-il en saisissant fermement les hanches de Gaara qui se cambra lorsque ses flancs furent doucement griffés, bombant le dit torse solide que Naruto lécha avec entrain.

\- Hannn. Gémit doucement Gaara en portant une main à sa bouche et l'autre aux cheveux blond, ayant rarement eut de tel touché osé de la part de Naruto.

\- J'aime ta voix, ta peau, ton odeur, ton goût. Tout en toi me rend dingue. Souffla-t-il fébrilement contre les lèvres de Gaara qui avait les yeux mit clos par le désirs. La couleur sang de tes cheveux te sied à la perfection, tes yeux turquoises sont à tomber et ton tatouage est captivant. Poursuivit le blond en mordillant les lèvres rosés de son amant.

\- … Alors pourquoi ? Murmura ce dernier.

Naruto se figea, les yeux dans les yeux. Il décelait en Gaara de l'incompréhension et de la peine. C'était exactement la question qu'il se posait jours après jours. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de cette manière ? Pourquoi les deux en même temps ? Pourquoi devrait-il choisir ? Pourquoi les aimaient-ils aussi passionnément tout les deux s'il devait choisir et en blesser un à la fin ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à trouver une putain de réponse !

Naruto serra les mâchoires et se redressa, les yeux cachés par ses mèches blondes. Il n'avait pas de réponses à apporter. Et la seule qui lui venait en tête était égoïste et inhumaine. Il n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter les avoirs tous les deux... Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi. Il ne jouait avec aucun d'entre eux, il les aimait profondément tout les deux.

\- Parce que je l'aime tout aussi passionnément que toi Gaara. Avait-il finit par dire avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Naruto...

Assez. Il en avait assez. Naruto se releva brusquement, déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres entre-ouverte de son amant surpris et s'en alla rapidement. Il ne voulait plus répondre à ses questions. Il en avait assez de se creuser la tête à chercher des réponses qui ne venaient pas. Il voulait mettre son cerveau en mode off et juste vivre sa vie bordel ! Il sauta dans sa voiture et se mit à rouler, la concentration dont il devait faire preuve pour ne pas créer d'accident lui permettait de se focaliser enfin sur autre chose. De ne pas penser à sa situation amoureuse merdique et déglingué. Il ne sut combien de temps il conduisit sans réellement suivre un itinéraire précis. Mais lorsqu'il se reprit enfin, il était pommé au milieu de nul part.

\- Et merde ! Soupira-t-il fortement en frappant le volant.

À suivre ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy Crap**

 **Chapitre 18**

Naruto jura en se rendant compte de son erreur. Il n'avait vraiment pas fait attention où il allait, trop perdu dans ses pensées torturés... Il avait un bol monstre de ne pas avoir causé un accident ! Ses yeux bleu défilèrent sur l'horizon exclusivement fait de verdure. Il soupira et sortit son portable. Il devait forcément y avoir un GPS la dessus. Il chercha dans les applications peu nombreuse et râla en ne découvrant rien pouvant y ressembler de près ou de loin.

\- C'est quoi cette merde ? Fit-il avec dédain en observant avec une moue dégoûté l'appareil inutile.

Sasuke avait dut lui donner un spéciale exprès intraçable ou il ne savait trop quoi... Quel con ! Il soupira et redémarra la voiture. Il roula une bonne demie-heure avant de croiser un autre panneaux de signalisation indiquant le nom d'un bled qu'il ne connaissait ni en noir ni en blanc. Il s'arrêta comme un con devant et se frappa le front contre le volant au moment où son portable sonna. Il l'ouvrit et grogna en voyant le nom du brun s'afficher.

\- Ouais ? Répondit-il avec irritation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous à Lospell nom de Dieu ?

Naruto grinça des dents et raccrocha. Il eut à peine le temps de relire le nom du bled avec la bonne prononciation en tête avant que son portable ne sonne à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?! S'agaça t-il.

\- Soit tu es avec Gaara, soit tu es avec moi ! Ordonna Sasuke. Alors maintenant tu mets le GPS sur cette voiture et tu retournes sur tes pas c'est clair ?

\- Comme du cristal. Persifla Naruto avant de jeter le portable par dessus la fenêtre et de démarrer en trombe.

Si il avait hésité à faire demi-tour jusqu'à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait besoin d'air et il savait exactement où aller. Tout en conduisant il programma une destination. Puis il se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant de bien être et mit la musique, trop heureux d'avoir enfin du temps à lui. Il pourrait en profiter pour faire le vide, se remettre les idées en places même s'il sentait que sa lui prendrais facilement plusieurs jours...

Après une heure de route, il s'arrêta au bord d'un parc tranquille et désert et sortit en trombe de la voiture, ses jambes le démangeant. Il marcha vivement, avec des foulées nerveuses et violentes durant il ne sait combien de temps. Finalement il finir par s'asseoir sur un banc, le dos courbé, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux écartés. Il n'avait même plus de mots pour définir le champs de mine qu'était son esprit. Tout partait en sucette, lui explosait à la tronche et fracassait tout sur son passage. Il se mordit les lèvres et sentit bientôt un goût salé dans le coin de ces dernières. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche humide de larme pour retenir un sanglot et se força sévèrement au calme, à se contenir. S'il avait bien appris une chose au court de sa vie, c'était que pleurer n'arrangeait rien, ne changeait rien. Ça faisait du bien certes, mais ça ne faisait pas progresser la situation et ne laissais que plus tremblant encore lors de la prochaine crise de larme.

Il renifla bruyamment et se frappa doucement les joues. C'était pas le moment de perdre la face, c'était jamais le moment de perdre... Mais qu'avait-il à perdre au juste ? Sasuke et Gaara... Sasuke ou Gaara... Ni Sasuke ni Gaara... Il jura et se releva brutalement, donna un violent coup de pied à un caillou par terre qui alla dinguer contre un arbre. Qu'importe ! Il en avait marre de se torturer l'esprit et de ne récolter que plus de questions encore, d'angoisse, de craintes... La vérité était qu'il les aimait tous les deux, qu'il les voulaient au près de lui tous les deux ! Alors il ferait en sorte que ça fonctionne et le reste... Le reste dépendra de ses amours. Il essuya furieusement ses yeux et se remit en route.

Il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il reviendrait en fin de journée, il avait donc encore plusieurs heures de tranquillité devant lui. Ses yeux observèrent distraitement l'eau de l'étant clapoter paisiblement... Et sur un coup de tête, il retira ses vêtements et entra dans l'eau. Il apprécia le mordant du froid de l'eau sur sa peau, le distrayant de ses pensées et continua à s'immerger lentement, allant plus loin dans l'étang. Finalement il reteint sa respiration et plongea sous l'eau.

L'eau lui avait toujours donné cette sensation étrange mais réconfortante, ce calme dont il manquait dans le tumulte de sa vie et ses pensées. Elle l'englobait, le recouvrait, le protégeait de tout même de lui. Le bruit du monde extérieur était coupé et indistinct, ne pouvait l'atteindre et troubler ce calme. Et son esprit devenait soudainement silencieux, immobile, serein. Il n'était plus rien, tout ce qui le liait au monde réelle était temporairement inexistant. Il n'avait plus à s'occuper de rien, plus de responsabilité, plus de peur. Mais il y avait toujours un moment où il fallait remonter à la surface. Ou il fallait crever ce silence, ce calme et se prendre la réalité en une grande claque dans la figure. Parfois, ça lui donnait envie de se terrer sous terre, de gémir de douleur et de frapper quelque chose. Et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il replongeait sous l'eau pour reprendre peu à peu le contrôle.

Ainsi, il resta plusieurs heures dans l'eau. Par moment il nageait, par d'autre il se laissait flotter ou plongeait. Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tomber, que lorsqu'il commença à apercevoir des étoiles dans le ciels qu'il se rendit compte à quelle point il était tard. Il en sursauta presque et se redressa brutalement avant de commencer à nager vers le bord par lequel il était entré, se rendant peu à peu compte à qu'elle point la température avait baissé, le rendant grelottant. Mais il oublia bien vite le froid et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il crut voir des silhouettes perchés sur les bords de l'étang. Il ne pourrait exactement dire si c'était des personnes, il faisait nuit et sombre. Hésitant, il resta dans l'eau. Et si c'était les hommes de mains d'Itachi ? Et comme si les inconnus avaient deviné pourquoi il s'était arrêté, les fars d'une voiture s'allumèrent soudainement, éclairant une personne en particulier. Il put reconnaître Sasuke sans problème cette fois, ayant mémoriser sa silhouette plus d'une fois.

Il soupira de soulagement et sortit de l'eau, un des hommes de son amant drapa une serviette sur ses épaules avant de se reculer. Naruto remarqua qu'ils étaient tout autour des bords de l'étang... Ça voulait dire que Sasuke avait emmené l'artillerie lourde et mobilisé tout le monde quant il avait vue qu'il ne revenait pas... Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il allait se faire tuer. Mais contre tout attente, Sasuke ne bougea pas, avait même l'air plutôt serein. Naruto déglutit et se rapprocha du brun en silence. Il se posta devant lui sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Il allait se faire engueuler et ne pourrait protester, sachant pertinemment que le brun avait raison. Il était inconscient, il était sortit et avait barboter dans l'eau alors même qu'on voulait sa peau... Soudainement Sasuke agrippa doucement sa mâchoire et lui fit relever la tête. Naruto osa enfin croiser son regard noir qui était inquiet.

\- Sas... Commença t-il.

\- Shh... Fit aussitôt Sasuke en caressant la pommette du blond de son pouce. Rentrons. Fit Sasuke avant d'embrasser chastement Naruto à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

Le retour se fit dans un silence inconfortable. Naruto regardait le ciel noir par la fenêtre depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque le son grave de la voix de son amant se fit dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de pression à supporter Naruto mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de sortir sans aucune sécurité comme cette fois, pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère à prévu de faire contre toi, ne sait même pas s'il a réellement prévu de t'éliminer mais je ne peux me permettre de me baser sur une simple possibilité et préfère imaginer le pire des scénarios.

Naruto ne dit rien, conscient de son erreur qui aurait put lui coûter chère.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Naruto. Fit soudainement le brun avant de serrer les mâchoires, s'empêchant de continuer.

Le blond le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à entendre de telles paroles. Mais il ne dit rien et sourit doucement avant de baisser la tête. Le reste du trajet fut plus agréable bien qu'ils ne se parlèrent pas pour autant. Le silence se maintint une fois arrivé à destination et sans dire un mots ils allèrent se coucher. Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto qui s'était cantonné au bord du lit et l'enlaça tendrement, déposa un baiser dans sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux. Naruto apprécia sa présence, sa chaleur bien qu'il n'avait pas la tête à dormir, son esprit travaillant toujours. Il soupira et se retourna pour se lover contre le torse de Sasuke qui l'accueillit, lui caressant doucement le dos tandis que son blond tentais tant bien que mal d'arrêter le fil de ses pensées.

Gaara regardait son portable avec angoisse. Sasuke l'avait appelé en lui demandant s'il ne savait pas pourquoi son blond était partit et où il allait. Gaara savait qu'il n'était pas du tout prudent pour Naruto de partir en vadrouille seul pour le moment. Il avait tenté d'appeler ce dernier mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu. Il avait donc attendu des nouvelles de Sasuke qui vinrent quasiment trois heure après, actuellement il relisait encore le message assurant que Naruto avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Il ferma son portable et soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait perdu le petit blond... Et au vue de la voix paniqué qu'avait Sasuke lorsqu'il l'avait appelé lui aussi aurait été dévasté, pensa t-il en se mordant les lèvres. Naruto et Sasuke...

Soudain un signalement se fit sur son ordinateur. Il s'en approcha et vit que l'expéditeur était sa grande sœur. Il se crispa et ouvrit le message qui était passé auparavant par une ribambelle de pare feu pour éviter que des inconnus localise son emplacement. Il lut le court texte, sentant son angoisse revenir...

« On a très hâte de te voir demain Gaara, tu nous manque beaucoup, on t'aime. Temari et Kankuro. »

Demain... Ce jour là était enfin arrivé... Il était convenu qu'il se donnerait une semaine pour se préparer psychologiquement à sortir dans ce monde dangereux et cruel mais il était toujours aussi nerveux et se sentait parfois prêt à craquer, paniquer pour de bon et tout annuler. Mais il voulait réellement revoir son frère et sa sœur. Ils lui manquait à lui aussi... Depuis combien d'années ne s'étaient-ils pas vue ? Trop. Il serra les poings et se força au calme. Sasuke et Naruto l'accompagneraient, il n'avait rien à craindre, rien ne lui arriverait, tout se passerait bien, il allait juste voir sa sœur et son frère, parler un peu et revenir ici en sécurité... Personne n'essayerait quoi que ce soit, pas avec Sasuke et son armée d'homme avec lui.

Il souffla longuement pour calmer son cœur galopant dans son torse dont il avait l'impression que la cage thoracique c'était rétracté contre ses poumons, lui donnant de la peine pour respirer. Tous se passerait bien. Demain Naruto et Sasuke viendraient en début d'après midi et ils partiraient tous les trois dans le milieu de l'après midi. C'est la tête pleine de scénario différent pouvant se produire demain qu'il alla se coucher, serrant contre son torse un oreiller... Il aurait vraiment apprécier dormir avec Naruto...

Ce dernier, justement, malgré l'odeur apaisante de Sasuke pensait à Gaara. Il était partit si soudainement de chez le roux... Qu'avait pensé ce dernier ? Qu'il le rejetait ? Qu'il choisissait Sasuke à lui ? Il avait envie de lui envoyer un message pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça en présence de son brun... Peiné, il enlaça la taille de ce dernier pour le serrer tout contre lui, Sasuke répondit par un baisé déposé tendrement dans son cou, faisant frémir de délice Naruto.

\- Est ce que tu l'aimes ? Vint soudainement la question du brun, faisant se figer le blond.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto avait le souffle court, le cœur trépidant, la peur l'envahissant. La peur de perdre Sasuke. Mais ce dernier n'était pas idiot, avait bien remarqué son comportement vis à vis de Gaara et vice versa. Lui mentir serait lui manquer de respect...

\- Tout comme je t'aime toi... Finit-il par murmurer du bout des lèvres.

Un long silence s'en suivit, durant lequel rien ne se passa. Naruto se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, s'attendant à se faire repousser à tout moment, à entendre des mots blessant mais pourtant cet instant ne vint jamais. Sasuke ne le lâchant pas, le tenant toujours contre lui, lui caressant toujours de temps en temps la nuque avec affection. Et soudainement Naruto fut pris d'une envie de pleurer irrépressible. Son corps commença à trembler, les larmes ne tardant pas à couler sur ses joues et un premier sanglot échappa ses lèvres. Il plaça ses mains devant sa bouche pour se forcer au silence mais Sasuke avait bien évidemment compris ce qui lui arrivait et le serrait encore plus étroitement contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux et ne faisant qu'aggraver la situation, Naruto se mettant à pleurer sans essayer de s'en cacher dorénavant.

\- Je suis tellement désolé... Finit par dire Naruto d'une voix brisée.

\- ... Désolé pour quoi ? Souffla Sasuke, son ton paraissant insensible, fatigué.

Naruto ne put répondre et crispa ses mains sur les flancs de son amant tout en se roulant en boule, la douleur déchirant sa volonté. Il ne comprenait pas...

\- Tu devrais me détester, me traité de dévergondé, de salope ou je ne sais quoi et pas me tenir dans tes bras ! Finit-il par crier entre ses sanglots.

\- Je vois difficilement pourquoi je devrais t'insulter. C'est pas comme si tu aurais put le faire exprès. Répondit Sasuke dans un calme déconcertant qui fit se redresser Naruto sur ses coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Même ! Tu devrais être en colère ! Vouloir me faire la peau ! Pourquoi est ce que tu prend la situation si calmement ?! Pourquoi est ce que Gaara prend la situation aussi calmement ?!

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda le brun.

\- ... Oui...

\- Comment as t-il réagit ?

Naruto regarda son amant avec incompréhension.

\- Il... Il était un peu bouleversé mais sinon... Fit Naruto en haussant des épaules.

\- Je vois...

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vois ? Tu peux me le dire ? S'agaça Naruto qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses amants sur ce coups là, il se détestait pour les placers dans une situation aussi délicate mais eux ... Eux ne semblaient même pas l'en blâmer !

\- Gaara est un chic type, son enfance a été merdique mais ils s'en est plutôt bien sortit malgré les merdes qu'il a vécu. Il dois vraiment t'aimer pour prendre un tel paris et rester avec toi malgré ma présence dans le lot également.

Naruto resta silencieux... Depuis quant faisait-on l'éloge de son rival amoureux ?

\- Demain est un jour important pour Gaara. On vas se consacré sur lui et lui uniquement, s'assurer que rien ne lui arrivera, que tout se passera bien et ensuite on en parlera, tous ensemble. Fit Sasuke avec cette fois un ton plus sec. Alors arrête d'y penser et vas dormir. Ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner, s'éloignant de Naruto dont les poings tremblaient.

Il avait hâte comme il avait peur de mettre les choses au clair avec ses deux amants... Hâte car la situation devenait insoutenable et peur car il savait que ce qui en résulterait serait forcément de la peine.

À suivre ...


End file.
